Soulmates
by Satanisafangirl20
Summary: Draco is awaiting his Veela inheritance. Harry is sagging under the weight the Wizarding World has placed on his shoulders. At the age of fourteen, all witches and wizards cast a spell to find their Soulmate. How will an overprotective Draco cope with Harry being put in the Triwizard Championship?
1. Discovery

Draco sat in the bland classroom and listened to the Charms Professor drone on about Soulmates. Most witches and wizards are bonded with a soulmate by the time they are fourteen. Mother had already taught him about Soulmates and how being a Veela changed a lot of the dynamics of a Soulmate relationship. He hadn't come into his Veela inheritance yet, but she always prepared ahead; after all, Veela inheritance was unpredictable. The teacher wrote a spell on the board and turned to the class.

"Repeat after me." He cleared his throat. " _Amor verus inveneris._ " The class repeated the spell and the teacher nodded. "Now pick up your wands and try the spell again. _Amor verus inveneris_."

Draco raised his wand and repeated the spell. At first, nothing happened. Draco stared at his wand in disapproval. Maybe he cast it wrong— suddenly, Draco's train of thought was interrupted. Silver sparks of light flew out of his wand and wrapped around his wrist. The sparks formed a string and snaked through the air and out of the classroom.

"The Headmaster had the idea to have all of the students perform this spell at this exact time. I would appreciate it if you would all take this time to track down your Soulmate." Draco's heart thrummed with excitement. He was finally meeting the one. Who would it be? Would it be Pansy? Maybe it would be Astoria Greengrass. Draco walked out of the class swiftly, the string tugging hard on his wrist. He rounded a corner and ran straight into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped. When he looked at who the buffoon was, he saw none other than bloody Harry Potter.

"You're the one who ran into me! Bugger off!" Draco pushed past him and continued down the hall. Something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Let me go!" He looked at his wrist, and in horror, saw the silver string connected his wrist to Potter's. Potter's features took on a calm look.

"Well, thank god." He chuckled at Draco.

"Wh-what?" Already Potter was acting weird, and it unsettled him.

"At least it's someone I know won't go all over bragging about it. You hate me, so—" Draco cut him off.

"What makes you say that?! I don't hate you! I never did! It's not my fault you were a prick and didn't want to be friends with me!"

"Calm down! I didn't want to be friends with you because you were being a jerk in the first place! You were talking bad about Ron and he was my only friend," Harry said calmly. His calm only made Draco more turbulent.

"Maybe I was jealous! Maybe I wanted to make friends as easily as you but didn't know how because all I've ever known was how my father treated people!" He ran his hands through his hair. The thread grew to accommodate the movement, but when he tried to step away from him, it wouldn't budge. If felt good to get all of this off his chest, but he was worried about how Potter would react. He looked over worriedly at him. Potter looked abnormally calm.

He took Draco's hand, which was still connected to his own by the silver thread. "Let's start over. I don't want to fight if we're going to be Soulmates."

"Deal." Draco breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't want you to be mean to Ron or Hermione. They won't accept you if you are, and I want to be with you."

"Sounds easy enough, but 'Ron' will have to be decent as well. I can trust Granger, but I don't trust him to be as supportive about this."

"Don't worry, he'll come around. I'm sure of it."


	2. Metamorphosis

Draco rested his head on his pillow. He couldn't believe Harry was his Soulmate. He didn't know whether to be happy it was Harry or cautious at how well he took it. He'd had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived since first year. When Harry made it clear he detested him to the point that friendship was a joke, Draco took to taunting him. He didn't hate Harry. Quite the opposite, actually. The way he acted around Draco, one would think Harry wouldn't want to be his Soulmate! He hated him since first year. One little spell wouldn't change he was plotting something. Draco would have to be careful.

How was Harry going to react at Draco being a Veela? If he rejected him, Draco would die within a matter of weeks. Being Soulmates with a Veela also meant being a Mate. A Mates' connection is both physical and emotional. A Dominant Veela can feel the pain their Submissive, and they can sense their emotions.

He rolled over and rubbed his temples. His head was pulsing and his stomach hurt. He swallowed the sleeping draught on his end table and slipped into a deep slumber.

When Draco woke up, his whole body ached. He sat up and stretched. Something soft and feathery brushed against his arms. "What?" He looked behind him and saw the white wings that adorned his back. "WHAT?!" Pansy ran in when she heard him scream.

"Come into your inheritance did you?" She smirked.

"Not funny! Mother didn't mention the physical changes! What's Harry going to think? He can't see me like this!"

"Draco, calm down! Take a breath. Harry will love you no matter what. He's your Soulmate."

"Are you sure? He's hated me up until now."

"Yes. Now let's get you ready for lunch. It's noon, you know."

"Fine. Let's get this done and over with."

As Draco walked out of the Dormitory, his ears slowly filled with a buzzing noise. It was like he was listening to everything on a magnified level. He could smell the dank air of the dungeon, but other smells mingled with it. Fresh cut grass, leather, and the air, right before it rains; his Mate. Draco pulled away from Pansy and ran up the steps.

Where is he? Where is he? Draco thought as he ran up the steps. He followed the smell to the Quidditch pitch. Harry sat on his broom, a couple hundred feet in the air. He flew lazy circles around the field; probably clearing his head. He did that a lot.

"Harry!" Draco pulled out his wings and flew up to him.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry's yell was muffled by the wind. "Where the fuck did these come from?" Harry asked, gesturing to Draco's wings. He saw Harry was angry.

"I'm part Veela, and I just came into my inheritance last night." They both touched down on the grass. Harry wiped sweat from his brow and glared at him. He dropped his head guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried about how you would react. I was worried you would reject me." Draco took a breath and met Harry's eyes.

"Why do you think I'd reject you? I thought we made it clear yesterday we were starting over fresh. If we're going to be Soulmates, we have to trust one another."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No more secrets, I promise."

"Is there anything else I should know about being your Soulmate?"

"Yes. There's a lot you need to know. Meet me in the library and we can go over it all."

"Deal. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Wait for me."

"I will." Draco walked back to the castle.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Fresh Start

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to get an update schedule down, but with all the AP and Honors classes, It's been difficult. I'll try to post one chapter every weekend, but no promises. To make up for the awkward schedule, here's a really long chapter.**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful thing that is Harry Potter.

Draco sat in the library with a pile of books on Veela in front of him. He had his nose buried in a book with cracked binding when Harry hugged him from behind. "Hi, Draco," Harry crooned. Draco's heart skipped a beat and he pulled Harry into his lap. "Hey! People are watching, you know!" A blush tinted his cheeks and Draco chuckled. Madam Pinch shushed the pair and turned back to shelving books. He set Harry in the seat next to him and showed him the book.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's a book, obviously, Potter. I thought even you would be able to tell that much," Draco teased. Harry could hear the joke in his tone and playfully punched his shoulder.

"What's it about?" Harry corrected.

"Veela Mates. You need to read the chapters I put bookmarks in. They'll give you more information than I could provide."

"What are those books for?" he nagged, gesturing to the massive pile of books next to Draco.

"Those are books I'm going to study. I still don't know much about the physical aspects of being a Veela. Mother only taught me what I would need to know about Veela Soulmates." Draco sighed and picked up another book to scan for helpful information. Harry nodded and stood.

"That makes sense. I need to study for potions, so I'll read this tonight." He tucked the book into his bag. Draco turned from his book and helped Harry with the latch on his bag that insisted on sticking.

"I can tutor you in potions if you want. No offence, but you're rubbish at it." Draco playfully knocked shoulders with him.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I have a free period in an hour. Are you available?"

"Yeah. I think that's my free hour, too. I'll meet you here."

"Deal. I should head to Astronomy. It starts in a few minutes." He nodded and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco turned beet red and looked away.

"Get going then. I'll see you in an hour." Draco hugged him and turned back to his books.

Harry ran to the library after Astronomy. He was itching to get back to Draco. He didn't care if they would be studying. Ever since that day in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, Harry had had a crush on Draco. Draco had ruined that by being a prat to Ron, and then having the audacity to bully him after he rejected his handshake. He wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't want to give up being friends with Ron. Now that he knew why Draco acted the way he did, Harry was excited to spend time with him.

Draco sat in the corner of the library where they had met earlier. He had his nose buried in a book and scraps of parchment with notes scattered around him. Harry snuck up behind him and planted a kiss behind his ear.

Draco gasped, and in a hushed tone, "Harry! I missed you!" He turned and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Draco, it's only been an hour. It's not like we've been apart for weeks," Harry chastised.

"That's the thing. Read this," Draco ordered, passing his book to Harry. He sat and read the paragraph Draco pointed out.

"'When Veela first come into their inheritance, they will experience changes of the body and soul. They will find it physically painful to be away from their Mates for extended periods of time. When a Veela's Mate is injured, the Veela will receive the same injuries as their Mate. This is a safety mechanism that allows the Veela to protect their partner at all costs.'" Harry looked appalled. "Draco, I didn't know this. Is it really that painful?"

"It's not too bad. It's worth it when I get to see you again."

"I don't want you to hurt. Maybe we could talk to the Headmaster. He could change our schedules so we have more classes together," Harry suggested.

"I don't want to talk to that old windbag. He probably won't do anything about it anyways." Draco crossed his arms in protest.

"I'll try. You don't have to be there, but I don't want you in pain." Harry stood, and Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave. Please!" Harry looked at him worriedly and sat down. Draco visibly shook and Harry pulled the other boy into his lap. He patted his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his brow.

"I've got you. You're fine." Draco buried his face in Harry's neck and breathed in his scent.

"Don't leave me. Please," Draco begged.

"I won't but you're coming with me to Madam Pomfrey. She may have something to ease the pain when we're apart."

"Fine. But don't leave me alone with her."

"I won't, now come on!" Harry stood and pulled Draco along. So far, no one had noticed that the pair were Soulmates, which was astounding, considering everyone always had some form of gossip about Harry to spread. Draco walked next to Harry with their hands intertwining. Everyone stared in horror, or various states of shock. Madam Pomfrey looked up at them when they walked in.

"What is it? Is it a love potion gone wrong? A sticking curse holding your hands together?"

"No, we're Soulmates," Harry countered.

"I can't very well fix that, Dearies,"Madam Pomfrey chuckled. She turned to stock her potion's cabinet.

"We don't want you to. Draco's a Veela and he's in pain every time I can't be near him. I was wondering if you had a potion that could help," Harry continued.

Madam Pomfrey turned in shock at that. "There's nothing that can cure that pain besides being together. I'll speak to Albus. He'll do something about it or I will. Now off you go. Lunch is soon, and you don't want to miss the food." She shooed them out and cast a nervous glance at their retreating forms before casting a Patronus.

"Tell Albus I would like to have a word with him." The non-corporeal ball of light zoomed out the door and in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Draco held onto Harry's arm as they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at the pair and hushed whispers started up. Draco saw plenty of glares coming from the Slytherin table and he figured that wasn't the safest place to sit. They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron and Hermione.

"What's this bugger doing here?" Ron asked.

"Draco is my Soulmate. Be nice," Harry warned. He wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder to prove his point.

"That's lovely, Harry! Ron and I are as well!" Hermione added. She elbowed Ron and he grunted.

"Are you sure he didn't slip you a love potion? Maybe cursed your pumpkin juice to make you hallucinate?"

"I'm positive that if you keep acting like a stubborn prat, we can sit elsewhere," Harry coerced. Harry turned to Draco. "So, what else have you found on Veela?"

"Not much, just that they grow beaks and claws when they or their Mates feel threatened."

Hermione overheard their conversation and chimed in. "What's a Veela, Harry? I think I remember a lesson on them in Magical Creatures."

"It's a mythical creature that's closely related to Faeries. They have Mates. They're different from Soulmates."

"Oh! I remember now! I was reading about them in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. How are they different from regular Soulmates?"

"Well, in the books I've read so far, they can feel both the physical and psychological pain of their Mate," Draco added. "They also receive the injuries their partners do. It helps the Veela protect them."

"That's very interesting! Are you studying them for your paper in Magical Creatures?" Hermione pressed on.

"No I'm a Veela, at least in part. My mother's grandfather was Mated to one."

"Wow! I didn't know a Veela could Mate with humans. All I remember about that chapter is the transformations that they underwent." Harry's hand tightened around Draco's when he sensed his discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nothing, I just feel like something's off," Draco assured him.

"Okay," Harry replied. Professor McGonagall walked over to the table and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster would like to see the both of you." Draco looked at Harry uncertainly. He nodded in encouragement and Draco stood with him. She led them down the corridor and to Dumbledore's office. "This is where I stay. You two must go in without me. Good luck, Mr. Potter." Draco looked at Harry, then at the door. Harry walked in first.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with Fawkes on his shoulder. He appeared to be writing a letter, and when he heard them come in, he set down his quill and stood. "Ah Harry, Mr. Malfoy. It has come to my attention that you two are Soulmates. According to Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Malfoy has come into his Veela inheritance."

"Yes. Is there anything you can do to help him?" Harry asked quickly. He noticed Draco was wringing his hands, so he wrapped his arm around him in comfort.

"I've already changed your schedules to match. The grades from the classes you were taking before will be averaged into the grade of your new classes. There is a room that is typically used for the ancient runes teacher, but it currently is unoccupied. Professor Babbling has modified her office as a sleeping space so she could be closer to her desk, so you are welcome to use the old room as your own. I believe you will find the room has grown to accommodate two people and your things have been moved in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to plan for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament."

"Thanks Professor," Harry chimed before dragging Draco towards the door.

"By the way, the password for your room tonight should be Fortuna Major." He picked up his quill and turned back to his letter. Harry and Draco went down the spinning staircase and looked around. Professor McGonagall was gone, and no one else was around. Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his school bag.

"What's that for?" Draco asked curiously.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry chanted as he tapped the parchment with his wand. "It's a map that my dad and his friends made. They called themselves the Marauders. I guess they used it to prank people. The room is this way." Draco followed Harry down the corridor and up a few flights of stairs. He looked over Harry's shoulder at the map.

"Wow. It even shows the staircases moving," Draco muttered.

"Yep. We need to be careful. Filch is just a few corridors away." Harry took a turn down a corridor Draco had missed in the low light of the torches. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes until Harry stood in front of a portrait. The thin man in the frame had long black hair with a few streaks of grey and a well kempt beard. His robes were emerald green and his face was long and sullen.

"Fortuna Major." Draco called. The portrait rolled its eyes and swung open. Draco led the way inside.

 **Please review! I'll try to post the new chapter next weekend, but again, no promises. Thank you for your continued support!**


	4. The Goblet

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and thank you for your continued support! (Sorry for the cliffhanger! Here's a particularly long chapter!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Lucky Rowling…)**

The common room they entered was decorated with deep greens and blues. A large grey couch and matching chairs sat in front of the fire and a small desk rested in the corner. The fireplace that lit up the room crackled comfortingly. Draco walked into the adjacent hallway. Harry sat his schoolbag down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"There are two bedrooms. I thought…" Draco trailed off and blushed a violent red color. Harry walked over to him and took his hands.

"It's okay. If you're in pain during the night you can come into my room. Don't hesitate," Harry assured him. Draco nodded and pulled Harry into one of the bedrooms. There was a bathroom in both rooms, and their luggage was placed at the foot of the beds in the separate sleeping quarters. The beds had grey bedding and blue quilts folded on the lower half of each bed.

"What's this?" Draco lifted a piece of parchment from the night stand as Harry took a seat on the bed. "It looks like our new schedule. We have Astronomy at seven tomorrow morning, and after that we have Divination. Herbology is after our free period, and then we have lunch. Defense is after lunch, and then we have Advanced Potions; after that is supper."

"Wait, I was in regular Potions before this. I'm not even good at that!" Draco sat on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Calm down, I can help you through it. I've been in a lot of advanced courses this year. I'll tutor you or something." Draco rubbed calming circles on Harry's back and placed a soothing kiss on his forehead.

Harry took a breath and sighed. "That sounds good. Can you help me with my potions homework? I'm rubbish at it."

"I know you are. Why would perfect Potter ever have time to learn potions? He's too busy being famous!" Draco teased. "Of course I'll help you with it. Get out your textbook and come over here." They moved back into the common room and Draco sat on the couch by the fire. Harry sat on the couch next to Draco and pulled his book bag closer to them. He pulled out his already battered copy of Picquery Book of Potions and Poisons. He set his parchment and quill down and looked at Draco.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"What's your homework on? Mine was on Aconite and the effects it has on werewolves in Wolfsbane potions."

"I didn't get to learning about that yet…" Harry said cautiously.

"I know. We're a year ahead of the rest of our class. Most of us have tutors over the summer. You didn't have that option, so I'll help you catch up. Here, get some ink out. What's your topic for the essay again?"

"It was properties of Aconite and what it's used for."

"That's easy. How long does it have to be?"

"I foot and a half," Harry groaned.

"That's better than what I have to write. My class has to write three feet. Consider yourself lucky." Draco took the book from Harry and flipped to the chapter about Aconite. "Here, read this. It has an entire section about Aconite." He passed the book to Harry and pointed to the section title.

Draco started his essay and helped Harry with spelling and grammar every now and then. A few hours later, all of their homework was finished and Draco cast a Tempus. "It's dinner already? We haven't even been working that long!" Harry protested.

"You need to eat something. Let's go." Draco packed Harry's things and escorted him to the feast.

Draco held hands with Harry walking to the Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and waved to them. Harry sat down next to Ron, and noticed for the first time the sparks connecting their wrists. Draco sat next to Harry, but wouldn't release his hand. Harry noticed the thread of sparks from yesterday still hadn't gone away. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione's wrists, and they too were still linked by the spark.

"Hey Hermione, do you know if these sparks will ever go away?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They don't go out until one of the Soulmates dies. Then and only then do the sparks go out." Draco started to shake and looked at Harry meaningfully.

"It's okay. I'm not going to die anytime soon," Harry assured him. Draco took Harry in his arms and stroked his hair protectively. Draco and Harry ate in silence for half an hour while Ron and Hermione flirted as they ate.

"You two really are adorable," Hermione chuckled when she saw Draco feeding Harry. "Hey Malfoy, what classes do you have this year?"

"Please, call me Draco."

"Sure… Draco," Hermione tested the name. "You can call me Hermione, if you like." She gave Ron a pointed look.

He stuck his hand out. "You can call me Ron, since you're going to be shagging my best mate." Draco blanched and Hermione punched Ron in the arm. Harry turned bright red and hid his face in Draco's shoulder.

"That's just indecent, Ron! You don't bring something like that up in civil conversation, especially after we just ate!" He kissed her cheek.

"I'll make it up to you later," he promised. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, one and all! As you already know, the Triwizard Championship will be held this year at Hogwarts. A small cheer went out. "Now, I will draw the names of this year's Champions." The first name flew from the Goblet of Fire. "Fleur Delacour!" The beautiful girl from Beauxbatons stood and danced up to the front. A polite applause came up from the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbatons sat. "Victor Krum!" A tall muscled man from Durmstrang stood and walked to the front. Ron started shaking Hermione and squealing.

"That's Victor Krum! He's a legend! A God of the Quidditch pitch!" Ginny, who sat across from them, spoke up.

"Sounds like you're in love with him Ron!" Hermione glared jealousy. Ron kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Dumbledore clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. The next paper flew from the Goblet and he caught it. Hush fell over the room. He unfolded it and paused. "The Hogwarts Champion" a dramatic pause, "for the Triwizard Tournament will be," another pause, "Cedric Diggory!" The entire Hufflepuff table stood and cheered. Cedric grinned and walked to the front. The Headmaster clapped again and silence fell. "Keep in mind, the challenges these students will face, are life and death. Do not think for a moment—" Suddenly the goblet flared to life again. Another piece of parchment flew from the cup. He snatched it from the air and slowly unfolded it. Draco clutched Harry close uncertainly.

"Something's wrong," he whispered.

"Harry Potter!" A roar of voices started up at that. Draco simply stared at Harry in shock.

"Cheater!"

"He's not even a seventh year!"

Draco pulled Harry into his arms and wouldn't let go. "Mine!" he hissed. His wings unfurled as he tried to protect Harry. The sparks linking their wrists glowed brightly. Dumbledore calmly walked over to the young Veela and his Mate.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind bringing Harry with you to this back room? I don't want to cause a scene," he explained calmly. Draco tucked in his wings and followed Dumbledore. Harry was still lifted in his arms as they walked to the backroom where the champions were waiting.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her Headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Draco growled as he walked Harry into the corner.

"What is zis? Zere is already a champion for 'ogwarts! Zis is an outrage!" Madame Maxine cried out.

"Dumbledore, my friend, Vat is de meaning of dis?" Igor Karkaroff stood in the corner with Viktor Krum.

"I'm not sure Igor, but I will get to the bottom of it. Mr. Malfoy, would it be acceptable if I could see Mr. Potter for a moment? I have a few questions." Draco reluctantly released Harry, but kept his arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulders and held his hand. "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked calmly.

"No, sir."

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No!" Harry said vehemently.

"Very well, I believe you."

"What!? You're going to believe the word of this child over what we just saw with our own eyes!?" Snape shouted.

"Now, now Severus. Why would Harry want to be in the tournament after all that happened last year? Hasn't he been through enough already? Besides, Mr. Malfoy's life is now also at risk."

"And why is that?" Snape asked snidely. Worry filled his eyes, despite his acid tone.

"Because he is a Veela and Harry is his Mate. If Harry dies in this competition, Mr. Malfoy will follow soon after." Harry looked at Draco in shock and Draco held Harry tighter to his body. "Minerva, get Mr. Crouch in here. We need to see if there is a loophole to stop this." Professor McGonagall rushed out of the room, only to return a few minutes later with Mr. Crouch.

"Ah, Bartemius. I need to go over the Magical Contract with you. Harry and Mr. Malfoy are both in danger. Professor Snape, can you write to Mr. Malfoy's parents? I need them to know what's going on." Dumbledore took Mr. Crouch into his office while Draco and Harry stood speechless. The Champions and their Headmasters, (Minus Cedric, who stood with Professor Sprout) talked anxiously about what was going on and if they would continue holding the Triwizard Tournament at all. Snape walked in after half an hour and over to Draco.

"I have informed your parents of the predicament. They should be here by tomorrow," He muttered to Draco. He nodded and hugged Harry.

Fleur walked over to Draco and Harry. "I am a Veela as well, but in France, we do not find our Mates until we come into our in'eritance. I 'ave yet to come into my own."

"What lineage are you from?"

"My father was a wizard, and my mother was 'alf Veela. She was from ze eastern tribe."

"Est-il possible que votre mère soit Madame Apolline Delacour?"

"Tu parle français?"

"Bien sûr!" Harry looked at Draco quizzically as he continued his conversation with Fleur in the foreign tongue. An hour later, Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch emerged from the office. He dismissed the others and ushered Draco and Harry into his office.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about Harry's enrollment in the Triwizard Tournament. The only alternative is death, and that isn't an option in this case. Mr. Malfoy, I only ask of you that you help Harry as much as you can in this competition. We need him to survive this." Draco growled and nodded. "You may go back to your rooms. Curfew will fall soon." Dumbledore nodded and the pair walked to their sleeping arrangement.

"You need to get some sleep, we have Astronomy early tomorrow," Draco murmured in Harry's ear.

"Can you sleep in my bed tonight? I'm not sure I want to be alone," Harry whispered.

"Of course!" Draco said gratefully. He didn't want to be anywhere Harry wasn't. The blonde carried Harry into the bedroom with Draco's trunk. He set him on the bed and found pajamas in his dresser for Harry to wear.

"But these are yours!" Harry protested.

"They're more comfortable than anything you have." He pulled the robes off the smaller boy and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harry blushed profusely when he set to work on the trousers. "Do you want to do it yourself?" Draco asked.

"No it's fine, it's just no one's ever…" he trailed off.

"Let me take care of you," Draco whispered. Harry nodded. After he finished stripping the small boy, he slipped him into the pajamas. He changed his own clothes, never breaking eye contact with those green orbs. He pulled back the covers and laid Harry down on the bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers over both of them.

"Can you hold me?" Harry asked timidly. Draco scooted closer and pressed his chest against Harry's back. He draped his arm over the other's side and spooned him. He felt Harry relax and his breathing slow. The blonde fell asleep to the smell of freshly cut grass, leather, and rain.


	5. Things Get Serious

**The long awaited smut is here! Thank you for the reviews and please continue sending them! They encourage me to continue this! I was wondering if you guys would like me to continue this into fifth and sixth year. Tell me what you think in the comments and I'll do whatever the majority chooses! (the fifth year will be a fluffy smut with light angst, while the infamous sixth year will be a little smutty and very angsty. Tell me if I should have Draco kill Umbridge…)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Harry Potter and all of his adorableness... -_-**

Morning light streamed through the window of the bedroom. Draco groggily raised his head, only to find a warm weight on his body. Harry snored peacefully with his head nuzzled against Draco's bare chest. His hair was untamed and flew in all directions. Draco stroked Harry's back and checked the time. It was just after five, so they had plenty of time to rest. His wings unfurled and rested on either side of the bed. Harry slowly woke up and raised his head. Sleepy green eyes met Draco's alert grey ones.

"Morning, Draco." Harry murmured. He laid his head back down and reached up to run his fingers through Draco's blonde locks.

"Are you hungry? I can call the house elves to bring us something," Draco suggested.

"No, we need to get up. Astronomy starts at seven." He lifted his head once again and kissed Draco's nose before sitting up completely. Draco noticed Harry was now straddling his waist and his cheeks turned redder than Ron's hair. Harry also seemed to notice, and he shifted his hips playfully. Draco groaned. He grabbed Harry's hips to stop the movement, but Harry had the upper hand. He shifted again before locking his lips with Draco in an intense kiss. He continued to shift his hips and Draco felt himself getting harder.

"Harry, no. We don't have time to do this properly and still make it to Astronomy on time."

"Maybe I don't want to go to Astronomy," Harry crooned.

"I'm not failing because you think with your dick," Draco scolded. Harry laughed and climbed off the bed.

"Well, then walk me to breakfast," Harry challenged.

"I will once you get dressed. I don't want those females all over you. They have very small brains, you know."

"Hermione is the smartest person I know!" Harry argued.

"She's different. She wouldn't try to flirt with you, while the others find the need to flirt with you every chance they get, including in front of me!" Draco snarled.

"They won't once they see how head over heels I am for you," he assured. Draco threw some clothes at him.

"Get dressed. At this rate we'll make it to breakfast in a few days." Harry pulled his clothes off in a very sensual manner, until Draco pinned him against the wall and snogged him senseless.

"Who's making us late now, eh?" Harry panted as a breathless Draco pulled away and tried to fix his own mussed hair. He cast a Tempus and started getting dressed at an inhuman speed. He then stripped Harry and dressed him faster than he could blink. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Veela. There's a lot I can do that you don't know about. Maybe I'll show you after dinner tonight," Draco murmured with a sultry voice. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Let's go. Hopefully they still have the good food and Ron didn't eat all the sausage."

"I'd like to eat your sausage," Draco teased.

"S-save it for tonight," Harry stammered. Draco charmed his hair down and took Harry's arm as they walked out into the corridor. It took them until six to get down to the Great Hall, as Draco found the need to pin Harry to the wall and snog him every five minutes. They walked through the Great Hall doors and ignored the stares and loud whispers. Both of their hair was mussed and it was clear they had been snogging. Draco filled Harry's plate and then his own when Harry took his first bite.

Hermione came over from her spot next to Ron and across from Draco. "Draco, may I ask you a question?" He nodded and she continued. "I'm studying Veela for Care of Magical Creatures, and I came across a little tidbit I was wondering that you could clarify. Do Veela actually grow beaks and claws when angered?"

"Only if their Mates are endangered, actually. That's why I'm not happy that Harry has been enrolled in this competition. I will be a danger to those around me the entire time he is." Harry rested his head on Draco's arm, and Draco kissed his forehead. Hermione nodded and took a note on a scrap of parchment.

"Thank you," she said before walking calmly back to Ron. Draco watched as she pulled an extensively long parchment roll out of her bag and began writing. Draco turned back to Harry, whom had resumed eating his breakfast. Harry caught Draco watching him with fascination as he ate scrambled eggs, as though he had never seen anyone eat before.

Harry swallowed his bacon and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" Draco whispered. He reached out and brushed a black hair from his eyes.

"I'm just eating," he protested. He put another forkful of eggs in his mouth and chewed.

"You're always sexy." Harry finished eating and they both stood. Draco picked up his bag and Harry's.

"I can carry my own bag, thank you." He reached for it, but Draco quickly put it behind him and pulled the other boy to his chest.

"I want to carry it for you." He kissed Harry's neck and grabbed his hand as he dragged him out of the Great Hall. "We're going to be late if you delay us anymore." Harry turned bright red before sputtering in anger.

"You're the one who's been taking so long! You stop to kiss me every five seconds!"

"It's your fault because you're just so kissable," said Draco. They managed to make it to Astronomy five minutes early, mostly because Draco had picked Harry up princess style and ran them to class. He protested the at first, but Draco was considerably fast, and the protests were short lived after Draco put a little Veela magic into one of his kisses. Harry just smiled in a content daze. Draco sat him on a cushion next to him and removed the small enchantment.

What was that?" asked a severely shocked Harry.

"I used my Veela magic to give you a temporary high. It's a tool that we can use to disable our Mates to remove them from danger without protest, or just stop them from bickering so much," he responded with a smirk.

"I don't like it," Harry lied.

"That can't be true, mainly because it's supposed to be enjoyable." He turned away when Professor Sinistra walked in and activated the charms that allowed the night sky to be viewed indoors. The Astronomy tower was off-limits to all students because the rickety structure was dilapidated. Someone already ended up in the hospital wing when the railing of the balcony gave out. The only reason the person lived was because they used a cushion charm before they hit the ground. Astronomy was now held in one of the classrooms on the fourth floor.

The classes crept by at sluggish pace. Draco made dirty jokes in every class, just quiet enough to only be heard by Harry; which ended in Harry turning bright red, slapping his arm or both. In Divination, Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's life was in danger; the more important question was, when wasn't it? In Herbology, Professor Sprout had the class repot Devil's Snare, and one of the larger plants attacked Harry. Draco of course completely ripped it to shreds, and it took Harry half an hour to calm him down again. Their free period was spent in the library finishing their Potions essay. Potions seemed to take the longest. Snape seemed in a particularly irritated mood, and it only made it worse that Harry was now in his advanced class. Draco and Harry brewed the assignment potion to near perfection. Snape muttered something about 'Potter shrugging responsibility onto others,' and 'Never does any work for himself.' Harry just barely stopped Draco from ripping his throat out.

When they made it to the Great Hall, Harry was exhausted. Draco had tried to kill three people on the way to dinner, twice it was because someone from the Quidditch team patted him on the back and assured he would be playing this year. Harry pulled Draco behind him and yanked him into a seat. The sparks on Draco's wrist glowed a strange green color. They had never been anything but silver before. Harry's sparks still were still silver, but turned green half way to Draco's sparks. Hermione seemed to notice this as well.

"Draco, do you know what that means?" She looked at him with concern.

"No, care to elaborate?" He simply filled Harry's plate and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I've been studying Veela for my essay in Care of Magical creatures, as you know, and I recently found a book about Veelas and human Mates. Before the bond is—well, it means the Veela part of you wants to consummate the Bond."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked innocently.

"It means, well… I'm not sure how to put this—" Draco cut her off with blunt words.

"She means I'm horny and want your body," he said flatly. Harry blanched and set down his fork.

"I'm done eating now. Can we go?" Draco smirked at him and nodded.

"Harry, I'm not sure you want to be left alone with him at the moment—"

"Harry is perfectly safe in my company, thank you!"

"That's not what I meant—"

"Thank you Hermione, but I can handle my Mate." The green sparks pulsed and Hermione stood up.

"That's going to be dangerous to do with the upcoming challenge! Harry's going to have to compete, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I'm not trying to stop it, I'm trying to keep him safe." Draco's final words were spoken bluntly as he picked up Harry like a child and carried him to their room.

Draco set him on the bed and Harry tried to kiss him. Draco held him firmly back and looked at him with doubt. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait if you want—"

"No. Don't let Hermione put thoughts in your head. I want this as much as you do. I know you'll keep me safe." He leaned in and Draco let him. Their kiss was heated and passionate, even Harry's inexperience couldn't dampen the mood; in fact, it made Draco quite pleased that he was the only person Harry had kissed.

Harry's hands slipped under Draco's shirt, and Draco pulled it off. Harry fumbled with his own shirt, so the blond took it off for him. Draco pushed him back onto the bed and ravished his mouth. He cast a wandless spell and their clothes vanished into the dirty clothes basket. Harry shivered at the sudden bareness. He could feel Draco's erection pressing against his thigh, which only made him harder.

"Please, take me." Harry managed to whisper. Draco nodded and prepared him. Harry gasped when Draco pulled his legs up and folded them against his chest. It was even more shocking when a lube covered finger pressed into him. Where did Draco get lube from? Draco added another digit and scissored his fingers. He pressed against a small bundle of nerves. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly. When Draco deemed him well prepared, he lined up with the wet hole and pressed in. He placed a hand on Harry's stomach, and waves of pleasure coursed through Harry's body like fire. "Draco!" He moaned.

"Harry," Draco whispered back. He pressed farther into the raven haired boy and waited for Harry to adjust to the new pressure. Harry nodded to Draco, who began to thrust in and out of him. The moans and cries of pleasure got louder, and Draco was thankful of the Silencing charms he put in place when they moved in. He found that little bundle of nerves again and Harry threw his head back in a silent scream. Draco hit that spot over and over, watching in relish as Harry was thrown over the edge in ecstacy. He wrapped his long fingers around Harry's pulsing member and gave it a few good tugs. White sticky fluid squirted all over both of their chests. The look on Harry's face made Draco shudder, and he followed soon after. After a good Scourgify, Draco laid on the bed next to Harry. He covered the both of them and spooned the raven haired boy.

"I love you, Draco," he mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too." It didn't matter that he said it, because Harry had fallen into a deep slumber. Draco fell asleep a few minutes later to the sound of his Mate's breathing.

 **Yay! First smut scene! Tell me what you think and if I should make another one! If you aren't comfortable with this kind of writing, TELL ME! I will gladly abstain from adding anything that makes any of you uncomfortable! So, Review, tell me if I should make a fifth and sixth year after I finish this! (It will be under this document, so it will be easy to find!) PLEASE I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! (P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long! Homework is murder… -_-)**


	6. The First Challenge

**Shout out to the reviewers! You encourage me to continue this! I will be continuing into fifth and sixth year and possibly an epilogue! (Just domestic fluff!) Beware, here comes the angsty stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry or Draco… Dam (If you understand this reference, schist, you've caught me! ;P)**

Draco wrapped his arms protectively around Harry. His wings were hanging behind him, and they shook uncontrollably. Harry held him tightly and stroked his wings. The competition was in a few minutes, and Draco was terrified. He agreed to let Dumbledore put him in a Full Body-Bind until Harry finished fighting his dragon. The thing that made Draco's skin crawl was the fact that the dragon his Mate would face was a Hungarian Horntail. One of his uncles went dragon hunting, and a Horntail smashed him to death with its tail. A strong shudder went through his body.

"Shhh, I'll be okay. Just take deep breaths." Harry held him tightly and kissed his chest. He was a good few inches shorter than the blond, so his head only came up to his chin. Draco always chuckled at this, but now he just wanted to fly away with Harry to somewhere safe. Dumbledore walked over to the pair and but a hand on Harry's shoulder. Draco stiffened at the contact, but didn't pull his Mate away.

"Harry, it's nearly time for your dragon. I think it would be best if we placed the curse now so Draco doesn't get any second thoughts." Harry nodded, but instead of letting go of the blond, he hugged him tighter.

He whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? It might be painful." He then nuzzled closer to the other boy's chest. Draco laughed lightly, but there was an undertone of fear.

"It's not like I have a choice. I want you safe, but everyone else finds the need to serve you up to dragons on a silver platter!" Harry ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair and pulled away slightly so he could look him in the eyes.

"I can forfeit if you want," Harry murmured. The terror in his eyes was too raw for Draco's liking.

"You know as well as I do that if you forfeit now, you'll die." Draco rolled his eyes, but the thought made him nauseous.

"I know. I just wish I didn't have to leave you." A single tear trailed down Harry's cheek before Draco caught it. Draco sensed Harry was trying to be brave for him, but he was scared.

"None of that. I'll see you in a few minutes," Draco whispered. He let go of Harry, but it was clear that his limbs shook with the effort. He turned to Dumbledore. "I'm ready." He lay on the bed Dumbledore summoned earlier and Harry took his hand.

"I'll miss you," Harry said shakily.

"I'll be fine. Just focus on fighting that dragon," Draco teased. It was no use because his voice wavered. Dumbledore shot the curse and his limbs were bound to his sides. Harry brushed his blond hair to the side and kissed his temple.

"I'll be back, I promise!" He turned and walked out of the tent to face the fiery beast.

Harry ducked behind a large boulder just as a stream of flame shot next to his face. His eyebrows were slightly singed and his shirt had holes peppered in it. He waited on baited breath for his broom to come to him. The _accio_ charm seemed to take longer than when they were practicing earlier in the week. The boulder seemed to be breaking apart under the intense heat of the dragon's breath. He dove to the side just as it crumbled.

Suddenly, he spotted something off in the distance, coming from the Gryffindor tower; his broom. He ran in an evasive maneuver until the broom was feet from him. He jumped on and shot into the air. The dragon was chained firmly to the ground, but it didn't seem to make a difference when it snapped out it's wings and took after him. The chain grounding it snapped like a twig. Harry flew as fast as he could, but the dragon was faster than his broom.

They flew about the turrets of the castle, avoiding smashing into the sturdy walls and nearly breaking a few windows in the chase. Harry tried to throw a curse at the dragon, but it only slowed him down. He heard a whoosh of air and felt a stinging in his shoulder. The beast had managed to hit him with its tail! He was lucky it was only a scratch, or Draco would kill him.

In his state of distraction, Harry wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He smashed into one of the towers and slid down the side of it. He grasped and clawed at the side, and if not for the window ledge his feet landed on, he would have been smashed to bits on the far away ground. His broom landed on another ledge about ten feet away. Harry inched closer to it, and discovered the dragon had landed on the top of the tower. It smashed its tail painfully close to his face. He dodged debris and grabbed desperately for his broom. It was teetering on the edge of the ledge, and seconds from falling. Harry's fingers brushed the smooth handle and it fell over the edge.

Harry quickly caught it right before it was out of reach. He fell in the process, but quickly swung his leg over the handle and took off towards the stadium again. The dragon followed, and after a few evasive maneuvers, Harry turned on a dime and headed for the eggs. He managed to scoop one up just before the nest was scorched in a fiery blast.

Dragon tamers took charge and disabled the angry beast, and Harry held the egg up for the crowd to see. He didn't wait a second longer. He charged for the champion's tent and over to Draco. Dumbledore removed the curse and Draco sat bolt upright just in time for Harry to leap into his arms.

"God, I've missed you. I thought—" Harry was cut off with Draco's firm lips on his own.

"Complete and utter idiot! You nearly killed both of us!" Harry looked at Draco in shock and noticed his singed eyebrows and the blood pooling on his shirt.

"Draco! Are you okay?!" He still didn't seem to notice the blood seeping through his own shirt, as he was too worried about Draco's wounds. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and pulled Harry to the side. "No! Draco's hurt!"

"No, dearie. You are. His body is reflecting your injured state," she explained calmly before healing his wounds. Draco seemed to relax as the blood flowed back into Harry's shoulder. His own wound disappeared as Harry's did. Harry pulled away after a few diagnostic spells showed he was healthy.

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Harry whispered into his chest. He was now lying with the blond in the conjured bed as the judges determined the scores. Draco hushed him and stroked his back. He was still in pain from their separation, and he needed Harry to be close to him. Fleur watched the pair with interest while Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory talked in hushed voices about Hermione and Cho. Dumbledore was making sure Rita Skeeter couldn't get through the Wards. She had already written a scandalous article about Harry and Draco's Mateship, which most of the school believed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Harry whispered to Draco.

"What isn't?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like someone is watching us…" Draco noticed a shiny green beetle flying around in the tent. He sat up and lifted Harry onto his back as he followed it out of the tent.

"I can walk, you know," Harry protested.

"Shh! I think that beetle is an Animagus!" Draco followed far behind so it couldn't spot them. It landed under the stands and morphed into Rita Skeeter. Draco hid behind a tent as the reporter took notes about what she saw. Harry gasped, but Draco covered his mouth. With Harry still on his back, Draco walked back to the tent and over to Dumbledore who finished his Ward-check. He set Harry down and pulled him over to the wizened old man.

"Professor, I have proof that Rita Skeeter is an Animagus!" Draco said in a hushed tone.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked calmly.

"We followed a strange beetle that isn't native to Ireland and it turned into Rita."

"Ah, well I shall speak to Mr. Shacklebolt about an illegal Animagus. He's the Head of Aurors, and recently some confidential material was leaked into the media. I'm sure he would like to confront Ms. Skeeter about this misunderstanding." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes for a moment. "Of course she won't be writing for the Prophet anymore, but that seems inconsequential at the moment." Draco snorted as Dumbledore twirled away to talk with a tall dark man in the stands near Mr. Crouch. Harry wriggled his way under Draco's arm and hugged him tightly.

"You really are needy," Draco teased. He turned and lifted Harry like a child.

"Yeah, and I only want your attention," he responded in a challenging voice before burying his head in Draco's neck. Mr. Crouch used a Sonorus charm to announce the results. Victor was in fourth place, Cedric was in third, Harry was in second place, and Fleur was in first. Ron and Hermione rushed into the tent to congratulate Harry. Draco sets him down and wraps his arm protectively around the other boy's waist. He waited until Dumbledore dismissed everyone to the castle to rush his Mate to their rooms. He used the same speed as when he was rushing Harry to Astronomy. The portrait glared at the temperamental Veela and granted them entry.

Draco set him on the couch and sat down next to him. "I just couldn't stand being near that crowd anymore. I don't like it when they touch you." Harry swung his feet on the couch and laid his head in the blond's lap.

"I was so scared. At one point, I was falling down the edge of a tower, and I thought I would never see you again."

"I sensed it. It nearly killed me that I couldn't save you." He lifted Harry further into his lap. "I just need to be near you right now." Harry nodded and relaxed into the touch.

 **Sorry about how long this took! Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! Homework is murder! Please like and review!**


	7. Delivery

**Dear anonymous guest who sent the review, '** :Purrs Fragrantly I Did (anagram).Harry flicked his wand & sliced off Draco's d***. Another flick and the slimly todger was propelled up Malfoy's leaking butthole, to disappear completely.

"That's the ONLY way I'm ever gonna stick anything up YOUR arse Blondie!" Harry shouted. Dobby cackled with glee & brought the mallet down on his whimpering former Master's head once again...

Forty three years later a disheveled Malfoy finally managed to obliviate every stupid fanfiction drarry reader on the planet and could commit cowardly suicide in peace.' **First of all, if you want to hate on my story, at least have the balls to do it under a username. Second of all, if you are going to hate on my OTP, you can do it in the PMs and to my face, not in an anonymous review. Thirdly, blondie is not a proper noun. It is not capitalized. Drarry, however is capitalized, as it is a proper noun, and the name of the ship. Also, there should be a comma after '** Forty three years later' **. Finally, don't make fun of suicide, it just makes you look like a heartless imbecile. In conclusion, if you are going to call Drarry shippers stupid, perhaps you should take a look at your own IQ levels first… just saying.**

 **Anyway, to my loyal readers, thank you for your support and wonderful reviews. I will not tolerate hate towards you guys. This reviewer might not see this, but I just want you to know I will stand up for you. If you are being bullied in the reviews or PMs, message me and I can help you take care of it. Now, on with the Drarry!**

Harry woke up as the sun filtered through the curtains of the bedroom. His entire body ached as he sat up and looked around him. Draco was still asleep in the spot next to him. He had yet to sleep in his own room, not that Harry minded any. He liked it when the taller boy curled around him and chased the bad dreams away. Harry opted to lay back down and go back to sleep. It was Sunday, and there were never any lessons on Sundays. Yesterday, all of the classes were canceled for the Tournament. Draco stirred slightly, but Harry stopped it by snuggling up to his chest again. Draco purred and rested his arm on Harry's back. Soon, they were both snoring again.

Draco woke next when he heard a tapping at the window. He sat up and looked out to see Hedwig tapping on the frame. He got up and let the bird in. She held out her leg so Draco could remove the package tied to it. He heard Harry sit up behind him and get out of bed. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Harry's head pressed against his spine.

"Good morning." Draco turned and held Harry to his chest.

"I woke up earlier, but you weren't awake yet. I didn't want to disturb you." he could feel how tense the shorter boy was when he moved.

"I think you should take one of the pain relieving potions Madam Pomfrey gave you," Draco suggested.

"Why? I feel fine," the smaller boy protested.

"Don't lie to me. It's my job to tell when you're in pain." Draco walked to the drawer where he stored the potions and selected a pain reliever. He uncorked it and handed it to Harry.

"I promise I'm fine!" he insisted.

"Just drink the bloody potion," the blond drawled. The other boy laughed and drank it, then grimaced at the taste. Draco nodded in approval and began getting dressed for the day.

"I didn't know you planned on leaving the rooms. I thought we would hang out here today."

"Well Potter, I do get hungry. I planned on making it to breakfast before all of the warm food gets eaten." He chose a jumper from Harry's collection and slipped it on.

"Why do you insist on stealing my jumpers?" Harry moaned.

"Don't complain. I saw you the other day wearing the one of mine just so you could smell it." He blushed at this and pulled off his shirt so he could get dressed.

"By the way, you got a package." Draco passed the parcel over to his Mate. Harry tore the paper off and looked inside to find some of Mrs. Weasley's famous fudge. A letter inside said,

" _Dearest Harry,_

 _I heard about you and Draco Malfoy becoming Soulmates. Ron tells me you two are very happy together and I am exceedingly pleased he treats you so well. I am so excited you found someone to love and care for you. Remember, you and Draco are always welcome at the Burrow. Inside is some fudge I made for the two of you. I'll send Draco's Weasley jumper this Christmas._

 _Love always,_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P.S. If he hurts you in any way shape or form, he'll have me to answer to!"_

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about that. I would never hurt you."

"I know that. She just hasn't met you yet." Harry finished getting dressed and the pair headed down to the Great Hall. "I personally can't wait until you get your jumper."

"You just want to steal it."

"Very true."

"Can we go back to the room? I want to try and figure out the egg." Draco fixed Harry with a glare.

"We can't spend the entire weekend in that room. As much as I love having time alone with you, I hate being cooped up in that small space." Harry nodded.

"I know. We can get the egg and try to figure it out somewhere in the castle, or outside if you want; I just want to try and figure it out."

"Merlin, you'll be the end of me." Draco scooped Harry up in his arms and ran them to the room. They entered the portrait hole and Draco fetched the egg from its spot in the dresser. He handed it to the raven haired boy and led him to the seventh floor. Once there, he found the Room of Requirement and pushed Harry inside. The inside had light blue walls with clouds that seemed to shift over them like the sky. There was a couch in the middle of the room that Draco collapsed face down on. Harry looked around him in awe.

"You can figure it out in here." He tried to extend his wings, but they cramped and he cried out in pain. It should have been easy now that he had cut holes in all of his shirts. Harry timidly walked over.

"Are you okay?" He carefully lifted Draco's head and sat down, then placed Draco's head in his lap. As he stroked the blond hair, Draco relaxed and leaned into Harry's touch. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Draco nodded.

"My wings are sore. I haven't flown in weeks and I've been hiding them. Can we go for a fly?" He looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Of course! I didn't think about it much, I'm sorry. Let's go now."

"I didn't think you would like the idea of me flying around school grounds. I thought you would be embarrassed."

"Why would I be embarrassed? I love you and I'm not ashamed of you!" Harry looked shocked. Why would Draco think such things? Draco tucked his wings back in. Harry took the tall boy's hand and led him out of the room, leaving the egg in his book bag and took him outside. Draco breathed in deeply and shrugged his robe onto the grass. Harry kissed his cheek and transfigured a blanket to sit on. Draco unfurled his wings again, Harry caught his breath at the beauty of the wings. When Draco got a running start and lept into the air, his heart palpitated. His shoulders were strong and firm as they carried him over the earth. Harry watched quietly as his Veela flew high into the clouds.

Draco soared back to him a couple minutes later and landed softly next to him. "Do you want to come with me?" Again, he sounded unsure.

"Of course! That looks fun! Are you sure you can carry me?"

"Yes. It's my job to be able to lift you." Draco lifted him and soared into the air again. Harry scrambled to hold Draco.

"Don't drop me!" Draco laughed.

"I'm not going to drop you! Watch, you're missing the view." He held Harry tightly, carrying him like a child as they flew over the clouds. Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

"This is like riding a broom!" he cheered. He swooped and soared over the castle, before finally landing on the Quidditch pitch. He collapsed on the grass and closed his eyes. Harry joined him, noting that the sparks on their wrists were both a glistening silver in the sunlight. He cuddled close to Draco and ran his fingers through the boy's platinum hair. "I love you."

"I love you to. That was…" he trailed off.

"I know. It's nearly the best feeling in the world."

"What's the best feeling? I can't imagine anything better than that."

"I can. Kissing you is much better." He playfully smirked and wrapped his arm around the black haired boy.

"Do you feel better?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yes, much thank you." Draco stood and helped Harry to his feet. He gathered lifted the bag with the egg inside and guided him to the Prefect's bathroom. "Cedric told me the egg has something to do with water. Do you want to solve it in here?"

"Why would he tell you that?"

"He owes me a favor."

The bathroom had a bathtub the size of a pool in the center of it and the walls reflected light in the way the ocean floor looks. Harry looked inquisitively at Draco and pulled the egg from his bag.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" He noticed a small latch on the top of the egg. After twisting it, the egg opened and a horrible shrieking filled the room. Draco grabbed the egg and threw it. It landed in the water and the screeching turned to melodious singing, slightly muffled by the water. He latched onto Harry and made sure he was okay.

"I'm fine. I can't breathe though," Harry mumbled. He was pressed tightly to Draco's chest.

"I'm sorry." He released the Gryffindor and smoothed down his hair, although it didn't do much. They cautiously walked over to the pool of water and looked into it.

"It's not that deep. Probably about four feet," Draco estimated. He started getting undressed and taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Harry gasped.

"Well, I'm not getting my clothes soaked. We have to get the egg back somehow." He stepped into the water, which came up to his chest. "It's warm. Care to join me?" Harry blushed and nodded. He peeled off his clothes and stepped into the water with Draco. Draco waded closer to him and pressed their bodies together.

"You just wanted to get me naked!" Harry accused. He blushed at the erection pressing into his thigh. He was getting hard himself.

"Not true! This was a bonus! I wanted to help you solve the egg, and decided I would take the opportunity that was presented to me!" He curled his arms around Harry's waist and kissed his neck slowly.

"Draco," He murmured. He wrapped hooked his leg around the other boy's and wrapped his arms around his neck. He let Draco press him onto the side of the tub and they bumped one of the knobs. The faucet it turned on poured an oily liquid into the water that smelled like chocolate chip cookies. The water became slippery.

Draco kissed a line up Harry's neck and whispered in his ear, "I want to claim you."

"What does that mean?" Harry murmured. He was highly distracted by the kisses.

"Veela tend to leave a mark on their Mate's neck as a symbol of their bond. I want to claim you that way."

"Will it hurt?" Anxiety crept into his voice.

"No, in fact it will feel really good so I hear." He rutted against Harry's growing erection. The raven haired boy moaned unabashedly. He kissed the expanse of Harry's neck, occasionally dragging his teeth along its surface, and making him shudder in pleasure.

"Then I want you to claim me." His head swam with pleasure, and the idea of Draco owning him seemed so right somehow. Normally, he didn't like the idea of being someone's property, but this was different. He wasn't property, it was a symbol of Draco's love etched into his skin.

"Take me. Please," he begged. There was a low rumble in Draco's chest at that His wings unfurled and fluttered gracefully. He began preparing him carefully. His fingers worked in and out of Harry at a slow pace. Harry now had both legs wrapped around Draco's waist, and his back was pressed to the wall of the oversized bath. His arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders and his fingers threaded the hair lovingly. When Draco added a finger, Harry gasped and thrust down on the digits. Draco moaned at his Mate's eagerness. Finally, he deemed the entrance well prepared and he lined up with the pink hole. Harry pushed himself down his length, while Draco was loosing any sense of self control he possessed.

"Fuck, Harry. I can hardly control myself with you as it is. I don't need you making this any harder." Harry sniggered at the innuendo.

He rolled his hips playfully and leaned close to Draco's ear. "You don't need any self control with me. I want you as much as you want me." Draco moaned and pushed into him the rest of the way. Subconsciously, his Veela magic flowed freely into his Mate, filling him with pleasure and easing any pain.

Harry held back a moan, much to Draco's displeasure. "Moan for me Harry. I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

"Draco," he breathed reverently. Draco began thrusting in and out of him. As he found rhythm, Harry matched his tempo by thrusting down when he thrust up. His head tilted back in ecstasy and the Veela took the opportunity to ravish the skin there.

"Oh fuck, Harry. You're perfect." He kissed every inch of the exposed skin, until Harry moaned loudly.

"Draco, I'm so close!"

"I want to claim you when you come. Can I do that for you Harry?" Harry nodded eagerly. "I want you to say it." Fuck, this was taking so much self control, Draco thought he might burst.

"Yes please! Fuck!" Harry pushed down further and faster. Draco latched onto his neck and marked him. His wings flared out behind him, flapping in arousal. His teeth punctured the skin, and Veela magic coursed through the wound, making Harry scream in arousal

"Draco!" Hot streaks of white spurted from his pulsing member. The look of loving lust on Harry's face threw Draco over the edge. He rode out his orgasm as Harry slumped into his arms, no longer able to support his weight.

Draco lay back in the water and floated with Harry on his chest. It wasn't hard when he used a little Veela magic to help him stay afloat.

"You'll be the end of me, I swear it, Potter." Harry smiled sleepily from his spot on Draco's chest.

"You wish, Malfoy."

 **Yes, I'm still alive. So many apologies that this is so late. I was going through a hard time with my depression, and stress at school didn't help. So much shit is happening right now it's hard to do anything fun without getting behind in something school-related. Anyways, enough with the excuses. Please review, and I'll try to make an extra long chapter to make up for this one.**


	8. Drunken Memories

**Here's that extra long chapter I promised! (It took me forever because I got really sick.) I'm sorry it took me so long, but here it is in all of its glory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (still.) Angst, fluff, teenage drinking, smut ('Tis a beautiful thing) I'm sorry about the bug in the first post. I hope this fixes it. (I blame Anti)**

Harry woke up in the same position he fell asleep in. Naked and floating on Draco's chest. They were still in the water, only everything seemed to be cleaner than when they fell asleep. He raised his head to peer at his lover. Draco smiled back.

"I cleaned the water while you were sleeping. Come is so difficult to clean when it dries." Harry kissed Draco's chest and stood up in the tub. Draco followed suit and shook his wings free of water. "We forgot about the egg."

"You think?" Harry teased. He cuddled up to the Slytherin, who wrapped the small boy in his warm arms. Draco inhaled the scent of his Mate, and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. "I love you," Harry murmured against his chest.

"I love you too." Draco enjoyed the moment a little longer. "Do you want to see what the egg does?"

"In a minute. Let's just relax a little."

"Dinner is in a few hours. You slept through lunch."

"Then we have time." Harry pulled Draco over to one of the benches in the tub. Who needed a tub that big anyways? They held each other for half an hour, murmuring sweet nothings.

"You're hair is so soft. Even before we knew we were Soulmates, I wanted to touch it." Harry whispered. "I used to hate it when you gelled it down. I like it like this."

"Do you want to know why I stopped gelling it?"

"Why?"

"In third year, I overheard you talking to Ron about how you hated my hair gelled down, and how much better it would look if I left it natural."

"Ron was so confused about why I had such a strong opinion about your hair," Harry chuckled. Suddenly his smile fell. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to stay together, no matter what." Draco held him tighter and kissed his head. "Do you want to open the egg now?"

"Yes. I think it'll take my mind off everything." They stood and Draco lifted the egg. "I think we should open it under the water. When I threw it in the water earlier, it started singing." Harry nodded and Draco handed him the egg. He submerged it and twisted the latch, it opened and sweet music filled the air. When he couldn't make out the words, he took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water as well.

"Harry!" Draco yelled. Harry stayed submerged, but waved for Draco to join him. He took a breath and joined his Mate.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound_

 _We cannot sing above the ground_

 _While you're searching ponder this_

 _We've taken what you'll surely miss_

 _An hour long you have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

 _Past an hour the prospects black_

 _To late, it's gone it won't come back_

Draco and Harry emerged from the water and breathed deeply. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you daft Potter? It means you're going to have to search underwater for something important to you." Draco smirked playfully and Harry splashed him. He splashed Harry back and flew out of the water. The room was big enough so that he got about twenty feet up before landing outside the tub.

"No fair!" Harry called from the water.

"Who told you life was fair? They clearly are filthy liars," Draco drawled. Harry climbed out of the water and chased Draco. He slipped and nearly fell, but Draco caught him inhumanly fast.

"How did you get over here so fast?"

"You really must be daft! You seem to have forgotten I'm a Veela!" He kissed Harry's forehead affectionately before fetching the egg. He sealed it tightly and they put on their clothes.

Draco sat in the library with Harry. Piles of books were stacked around them. "Found anything yet?" Harry asked.

"As I said a few seconds ago, no. I have found nothing that will help you breathe underwater for an hour." The snarky comment made Harry shrink in his seat. Normally there was gentleness behind Draco's insults, but there was nothing gentle about those words. Draco noticed. He closed his book and lifted Harry into his lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just so tired right now, and I'm on edge because you're in danger and I can't stop it; I just wish I could help you." He buried his face in his Mate's hair and stroked his back.

"I'm just anxious about the Challenge. I don't want to lose you," Harry murmured.

"What makes you think you're going to lose me?" Draco tightened his hold on Harry.

"The egg said that they would take what I would surely miss. That's you. I can't live without you," explained Harry.

"They're not going to take people! That would be absurd!" Draco tried to soothe. "It will probably be something stupid, like your broom or your invisibility cloak. I'll be fine. You're going to be fine too, once we find something to help you breathe underwater." He freed one of his arms so that he could pull a book closer to him. "You could do a bubble head charm, but I don't trust it will last very long. That's a sixth year charm." He sighed and rested his head on Harry's. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Neville walked past their table and stopped. "Did you say you were looking for something to help you breathe underwater?"

"Yes, why?" Harry asked.

"You could use gillyweed. It makes you grow gills so you can breathe underwater."

"How long does it last?" inquired Draco.

"About an hour, but there is some debate on freshwater versus saltwater properties." Draco looked at the small boy in his lap, and then back to Neville.

"Thank you Neville, you just saved Harry's life." Professor McGonagall walked over to the group.

"I need all of the Gryffindors to report to my classroom. Mr. Malfoy, you may come with Harry if you wish. I've already cleared you with Professor Snape."

Harry sat in his chair by the wall in McGonagall's classroom. Draco had his arm casually draped over the back of his chair as he reclined comfortably in his own. The chairs were lined up against the wall and the room was cleared of desks. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Gryffindors. It appeared that the entire House was here. Judging by their earlier encounter, all of the Houses were gathering for some form of announcement.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard Championship. The Champions dance the first dance, but the students are expected to join. I will not have you acting like a bunch of bumbling babbling baboons." The Weasley twins snickered and mumbled something to each other. "You must learn how to dance to begin with. We will go over other cotillion at a later date." Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed in on Ron, who was whispering to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley. Please step onto the dancefloor." Ron blanched. He pointed to himself.

"M—me?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Hurry, we don't have all day!" Ron scurried down to the floor where Professor McGonagall stood. "Now, to properly waltz one must have proper hand placement. Mr. Weasley, place your hand on my waist."

"W—where now?"

"My waist Mr. Weasley." She took his hands and placed them for him. She then placed one hand on his shoulder and took his other hand. The twins snickered again. "Traditionally, the man should lead, but in this case, I shall lead as to demonstrate proper dance etiquette. You need to make sure you don't turn your partner's feet into ground beef before the night is over." She demonstrated for a few more minutes before Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and took a small nap. Draco already knew all this stuff, so he could teach him later. Professor McGonagall apparently knew this, because she didn't try to wake him.

Dumbledore stood at the podium once again for dinner announcements. "I know you all must be wondering when the next Challenge will be held. I have the answer after a few weeks deliberation by the judges. During spring break after the Yule Ball, the Challenge will be held. Now for other announcements. No one will return home for the winter break." There was a collective groan. A few boys from Durmstrang huffed, and a few girls and boys from Beauxbatons whispered amongst themselves. "Instead, you will attend the Yule Ball. Your Head of Houses have already told you about this tradition. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the platters, and Draco filled Harry's plate. They were sitting at the Slytherin table today. Draco cleared everything up with Pansy, Blaise and Theo. They'd promised Draco and Harry would have no problems with the other students. Pansy was casually painting her nails while Blaise and Theo had a conversation about Professor Moody, and theories about what happened to his face.

Pansy turned to Harry for a brief moment. "I see Draco claimed you," she sniggered. Harry blanched and his hand went to his neck, where Draco had claimed him. The Mark looked like a bite mark that vaguely shined silver. Draco kissed the Mark before turning his attention to his plate.

"Draco, what are you planning on doing about the upcoming Challenge?" Pansy asked lightly.

"Gillyweed. I'm not sure whether to use saltwater or freshwater yet, but I'll figure it out." Harry ate slowly. He was thinking about the Yule Ball. Clearly everyone above fourth year would go with their Soulmates, but what about the third years and lower? What would happen if they fall in love with someone who wasn't their Soulmate? "Harry stop thinking. I can see the smoke coming out of your ears already," Draco drawled. His affectionate smile and wink set him at ease before Draco started on his plate.

"Did you hear that the ball is only for fourth year and up?" Pansy murmured. "The only reason we get to go is because Harry's name came out of the Goblet. Otherwise, it would have been fifth years and up."

"Thanks, Harry. I can't wait to spike the punch bowl; I want to see the Hufflepuffs when they get pissed," Blaise said in an untroubled tone. Pansy slapped his arm.

"You'll do no such thing! The teachers will find out you did it and then I will have no one to bail me out of Divination!"

"Why can't you have Theo do it?"

"Because he has that class with me! He can't come rushing in and make up something about Snape demanding me in his office if he's in the class!"

Vincent looked up from his plate. "So that's why Snape has been so angry with you the past five Divination lessons! You've been sneaking out!"

"Snape doesn't know. Blaise made it up to get me out of class, you oaf." Pansy rolled her eyes. "No one has brains anymore these days," she groaned.

"I won't get caught; I'm a Slytherin, you forget." The meal carried on like that, banter and all. When Harry finished eating, Draco stood with him.

"Well, Harry and I should retire now. It's been a long day."

Pansy snorted. "Yeah, a long day of shagging." Harry blushed. "Don't think we didn't know. Draco dear, your hair says it all. Harry on the other hand, his hair always looks like he's just been shagged. Maybe you two were getting it on before you found out you were Soulmates." Draco snorted.

"Good thing you haven't lost your sense of humor Pansy. That's all you have going for you at this point." Pansy laughed and Draco smiled. He patted her on the back before walking Harry to their room.

"Who is Pansy's Soulmate?" asked Harry as they walked down the hall to their room.

"She hasn't cast the spell yet. She was sick when it happened, so the spell won't work if she casts it again. She'll have to wait until next year when everyone who hasn't found one and the fourth years cast it again. Not everybody's Soulmate is the same age as them. Some people have to recast it every year until their Soulmate becomes a fourth year." Draco said.

"That makes sense. I'm glad we both cast it when we did." They came to the portrait hole and entered. When the door swung closed, Draco pinned Harry to the wall and snogged him senseless. His hands ran through his raven hair and down Harry's muscled back. Quidditch had filled Harry out, but he still was still thin. He fisted Draco's shirt, trying to pull himself closer to the Veela.

"I love you so fucking much," Draco panted.

"D—Draco," Harry moaned. The Veela picked up his mate and carried him to their bedroom.

Harry woke up to Draco shaking his shoulder. "Come on! We're going to be late for class!" Harry rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. Draco sighed and resorted to other methods. He placed gentle kisses down Harry's spine, slowly moving downwards. His hands slid over Harry's sides. They were pleasantly warm and Draco seeped pleasure into Harry's body through them.

Harry sat up, turned, and caught Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. Draco pulled away and smirked. "You're up now." He got off the bed and began getting dressed.

"No fair! You can't just stop!" Harry whined. He got out of bed and over to his Veela, who leaned against the wall casually.

"Funny, because I just did." His playful smirk made warmth spread through Harry's stomach and travel south. He stomped over to his Mate and captured his lips again. Draco moaned and kissed him back. "I thought you would be all tuckered out after last night," he whispered. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Draco pulled away. "We're going to be late. You still haven't eaten yet." He lowered himself to his knees, and Harry gasped.

"I'm fine, r—really!" he stuttered. Draco looked up at him serenely.

"Are you sure? Not even just a quickie?" He ran his fingers over Harry's thighs, just barely brushing over his erection.

"I—I guess; I've just never had one before," he admitted.

"Then I'll make it memorable," promised the Veela. He slowly lowered Harry's pants, caressing the revealed skin on his hip bones as they slid down. He placed kisses on Harry's tan thighs and slowly brushed his lips over to the flushed member. Harry hissed with anticipation.

"Draco, please," he gasped.

The blond looked into the emerald eyes that gazed down at him. Without breaking eye contact, he took the entire pulsing prick into his mouth all at once; all the way down to its hilt. Harry's eyes rolled back as a moan of pleasure coursed through him. He looked back down and watched as Draco bobbed his head up and down. His tongue moved expertly over the thickness.

Harry managed to form the sentence, "My god! Your mouth should be illegal!" Draco bobbed faster, holding Harry's bucking hips down. He didn't break eye contact once. After an embarrassingly short few moments, his mouth was filled with hot come. "Draco!" Harry moaned as he reached his climax. When he saw the pink flush that tinged Harry's cheeks, the glazed green orbs that watched him in adoration, and the sheen of sweat that covered Harry's face, Draco came quickly. He cast a wandless spell and the mess disappeared.

Harry slid breathlessly to the floor. "You're turn," he panted.

"Already taken care of," Draco said. His voice was hoarse as he lifted Harry into his lap.

Harry looked at the clock. "I thought you said we would be late!" he protested. "It's only six!" Draco laughed.

"How do you think we'd fit a blow-job in if we woke up any later? We both need a shower now." He stripped shamelessly and headed for the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

"No, I'm good," Harry mumbled. He still couldn't believe his Veela.

"Scared, Potter?" he challenged.

"You wish," Harry snapped as he stripped for the shower. Things did indeed get steamy.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall with Draco. They decided they would sit at Gryffindor during breakfast, take lunch in their rooms, and eat at Slytherin for supper. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly, and kissing on occasion. Harry sat down and made a gagging noise. Hermione laughed and Ron pulled away from Hermione in shock. Upon seeing Harry, he laughed and snogged Hermione on the spot.

"Oh, I didn't know it was national snogging day," Draco teased. He pulled Harry into a long, passionate kiss. A few minutes later, Ron cleared his throat. Harry blushed and pulled away. Draco and Harry ate a quick meal before heading to class.

The day passes by quickly, and before they know it, Harry is getting dressed for bed. Draco lays down on the bed, making enough room for Harry. When he climbs into bed next to him, the Veela wraps around him. "Goodnight love," Draco whispers. It's the first time Draco had ever called him that.

"Goodnight, Dray." Harry smiled and fell asleep. Draco's heart fluttered at the new nickname. He watched Harry sleep for a bit before falling under himself.

Harry struggled with his tie as Draco was using the bathroom. Draco had helped him put on his suspenders and the cuff links. He wanted them to have matching cuff links for some reason that escaped Harry. Now the tie was in knots, and not the kind he wanted. Draco walked in. His hair was brushed neatly, and though it lacked gel, it looked posh. He laughed when he saw the mess Harry had made.

"Need help, love?" he teased. He walked over and undid the knot. His Mate sighed in relief as his quick hands tied the knot properly.

"Thanks, Dray." Harry kissed him chastely. Draco's fingers lingered on his neck.

"I should have made it higher! I'm such an idiot!" It quickly dawned on Harry what he was talking about.

"Don't be ridiculous! My Mark is perfect, and it's showing. It might not be completely visible, but I doubt I'll keep my shirt buttoned this much all night."

"You most certainly will! The girls from Beauxbatons are going to be there! A good portion of them are Veela! _And_ not all of them are Mated yet!" Harry stroked his arm soothingly.

"That's another good reason why I should have my Mark showing! Besides, there's no competition when _you're_ my Veela. I don't want anyone else." Draco relaxed and a large smile spread on his face. He kissed Harry and they set out to the Great Hall.

McGonagall lined Harry and Draco up with the other champions. They were behind Fleur, who was with a stocky boy from Durmstrang, and in front of Cedric, who's Soulmate turned out to be Cho Chang. Behind them was Viktor. He was with a beautiful young girl. She had dirty blonde hair and contrasting brown eyes. Judging by the sparks on their wrists, they were Soulmates as well.

They walked into the Great Hall and stood on the dancefloor as it was choreographed. Draco took Harry's waist and his left hand, and Harry took Draco's shoulder. The music began and Draco pulled Harry along. Their dance lessons paid off, because Harry hardly stepped on his feet at all. After a few minutes of graceful dancing, the music stopped and everyone clapped. Harry dragged Draco over to the punch bowl, where Pansy, Theo, and Blaise were conversing.

"Hello Harry. You look nice!" Pansy smiled pleasantly. He could tell she wasn't forcing it and that it was a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Pansy. Draco dressed me." Blaise smirked.

"Draco, you look decent. I take it you didn't have any time to shag before you came here?" He glared at her, but his smile cracked through. They both stared at each other, trying not to laugh, but they failed. Draco was nearly on the floor laughing, and Pansy held onto Blaise to avoid falling over.

Blaise spoke up when they stopped. "Pansy brought the good stuff. We were just planning to ditch this place and head to the common room. Harry and you are always welcome to join when you get tired of this place." He looked around in an unimpressed manner.

"What _kind_ of good stuff?" Draco inquired. "I wouldn't be caught dead drinking anything weaker than firewhiskey." Pansy pulled an expensive looking bottle of alcohol out of her purse. The label was in french, but Draco nodded approvingly.

"Let's go, love. I think you'll like the Slytherin common room."

Pansy, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Harry sat in a circle on the floor of the common room. They passed the bottle around, each of them taking large swigs of the contents. When Draco passed it to him, he smelled it first. It smelled of vanilla, strawberries, and chocolate. The smell seemed to change as he smelled.

"Go ahead. I think you'll like the taste even better than the smell," Draco encouraged. He took a long swig, and his tongue was hit with thousands of flavors. They didn't overlap so much as flit over his tongue individually in a short amount of time.

"Wow," Harry grinned. He'd never had anything stronger than Butterbeer, and whatever this was seemed to hit him fast. Eventually the bottle was empty, and Pansy set it on the floor.

"No. We're not playing spin the bottle," Draco declared.

"Of course not! You're Mated!"

"And you're mental, but we don't always bring that up!" Blaise chimed in. She punched him playfully before continuing.

"We're playing truth or dare! The person who it lands on goes first." Draco nodded in approval.

"Harry, you've never played truth or dare until you've played it with drunk Slytherins," Theo promised.

Pansy gasped. "That reminds me! I brought extra!" She pulled out several bottles of firewhiskey out of her bag.

"God, Pansy! How did you fit all that in there?" Theo gasped.

"An extension charm, you nitwit. I am a witch, you know." She passed around the booze and spun the bottle. "I'm not nearly tipsy enough to deal with any of you." She flashed Harry a smile. "Not you Harry, we're happy you're here."

As they got drunker and drunker, the dares got bolder and the truths got harsher. "Truth or dare, Blaise?" Pansy asked. Theo was in one of the armchairs nursing his second bottle, and Blaise was on the other couch with Pansy, watching her with glazed eyes. Draco was laying on the couch, and Harry was laying stomach down on his chest. He ran his fingers through the raven hair and looked at Pansy.

"Dare." Pansy smiled at the response. Draco rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. He wasn't sleeping, but was close to it.

"I dare you to make out with the most attractive person in this room." Blaise seemed to be watching Pansy intently now. Pansy was staring with equal interest. He scooted closer to her slowly, before locking lips with her. She barely hesitated before returning the kiss.

As the pair were busy, Draco spoke up. "Theo, I believe it's your turn."

"Fine. Truth or dare, Harry?" Harry lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Truth." He turned his head so he was facing the room. His head remained rested on Draco's chest and Draco played with his hair.

"Tell us your deepest, darkest secret; one Draco doesn't even know about." Harry sighed.

"Fine. One time, my uncle hit me so hard my arm broke. There, can I go to sleep now?" Draco's hand stopped moving.

"He _what_?" His voice was quiet and had an edge of steel.

"It's not like it's important that the Dursleys beat me," Harry mumbled.

"I didn't know that. Of course it's important," he said quietly. Draco felt his heart clench. Why didn't he know this? Was he that bad at being Harry's Veela? Maybe Harry needed someone who could take care of him better.

Harry sensed this. He lifted his head and looked Draco in the eyes. "I didn't tell you because I don't like talking about it. That doesn't make you a bad Veela. I only want you. I haven't even told Ron or Hermione about how bad it is," he slurred. He ran his fingers over Draco's cheek. "You're the first person I've told." Draco took a breath and leaned into the touch.

"Let's get you to bed. You said you were tired just a minute ago." Harry tried again to stifle a yawn.

"M'm not tired." Draco picked him up and looked to Pansy, who was now staring at Blaise in happy disbelief.

"Pansy, can I use my old room for the night? I don't think it's a good idea to wander the castle as pissed as the two of us are."

Without taking her eyes off of Blaise, she murmured, "Sure, sure. Just cast a few privacy charms. I don't want to hear you two fucking all night."

Theo snorted. "You two are the ones who need a room. I don't think Blaise has enough restraint to not shag you within the next five minutes." Pansy scoffed as Draco carried Harry to his old room. He heard Pansy and Blaise go into Blaise's room and the door slam shut.

Draco entered his own room and shut the door. He cast a wandless locking spell and a privacy charm. He laid the small boy on his bed and began taking his clothes off. Harry was nodding off as he lay there, so it was a struggle.

"Love, I need you to sit up so I can take your shirt off."

"Trying to undress me, are you Malfoy?" Harry slurred. He was going to have a massive hangover. "I thought you would wait until we got to the room. You clearly have no restraint." Draco sighed. He pulled his Mate upright and removed his shirt, then gently lay him back on the silk sheets. He unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers. After some effort, he successfully undressed Harry and himself. Draco hefted him completely onto the bed, lay down next to him and covered them both. He laid his wings out behind them. Harry instantly rolled closer to him and Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's tan waist. Harry buried his face in Draco's chest. His breathing finally evened out and Draco watched him quietly. He stroked his cheeks with his soft white feathers.

"God, Harry. I love you so fucking much. I want to take care of you, but you never let me. It hurts me every time I find out something you didn't tell me. I wouldn't have harmed the Dursleys if you asked me not to, no matter how much I want to." He carded his fingers through that untamable hair. Harry leaned into the touch. "God Harry, you really will be the death of me. I would take an Unforgivable for you." Harry's sleepy eyes opened for a second. He saw Draco, smiled, and cuddled in closer.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'll tell you more about the Dursleys tomorrow. Right now I just want to be here. I don't know where we are, but it smells like you," murmured Harry.

"You little shit! I thought you were sleeping!" Draco teased quietly. His wing fluttered over Harry's face.

"I thought you knew I was awake," Harry countered. "But sleep now, talk tomorrow." Not five minutes later, Harry's soft snores filled Draco's ears. Harry didn't snore often, but Draco thought it was the cutest sound on earth. It was quite peaceful, and so quiet you had to listen for it. He sighed and fell asleep.

Soft light streamed in through the lake water and into the window. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He snapped them shut when searing pain hit him like a truck. Draco sat bolt upright clutching his head. "Damn!" he muttered, still clutching his temple.

"Dray, are you okay?" Harry touched his shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine. I don't normally get hangovers like this. I must be feeling yours as well as mine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that this would happen." Draco sat up and reached over to the end table.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect solution." He pulled a glass vial of amber liquid from one of the drawers.

"I don't think getting more drunk is a good cure to this," Harry muttered quietly.

"It's not what you think it is. It's an anti-hangover potion." He popped the cork out with his teeth. "Drink this. It'll get rid of your headache." Harry took the potion and drank it quickly. His headache subsided. Draco sighed in relief before drinking a potion of his own.

Draco fanned his wings out on either side of him and laid on his back. Harry burrowed his way under Draco's arm and into his warm embrace. "I love you," he crooned.

"I guess I tolerate you," Draco teased in a drawl. He kissed Harry's head and smoothed his fingers over the Mark. Rolls of pleasure filled both of them. Harry pulled his hand away and kissed each of the fingers.

"As much as I want to, I'm too tired." Harry looked at Draco apologetically.

"That's okay, if you don't want to we won't." Draco suppressed a yawn. "You need to eat. I'm sure Granger and Weasley must be worried you disappeared last night."

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they disappeared themselves." He laughed as Draco wrinkled his nose. Harry lifted himself up to his nose and kissed the wrinkles away. Draco caught his lips in a slow kiss. There was nothing rushed about it; just the two of them enjoying eachothers company. About an hour later, Draco spoke up.

"After we eat, do you want to go outside? I want to see if it snowed." Harry nodded and stretched. Draco's eyes wandered to the tan skin of his stomach, and he quickly looked away. He knew every inch of Harry's skin like the back of his hand, but it was too tempting to look at the goods when he wasn't getting any. He didn't want to pressure Harry into anything. Draco got out of bed and began dressing. He threw some clothes to Harry and he put them on.

When he was clothed, Draco turned to see his Mate decked out in Slytherin colors. He smiled and kissed him slowly. "Green really is your color. It makes your eyes stand out." Harry blushed and the Veela stroked his cheeks. "I need to take a fly today. Do you want to come with me, love?"

"Yes! Of course I want to come!" Harry smiled from ear to ear and hugged the Slytherin. Draco smiled and hugged him back. "I love you, Dray," Harry whispered.

 **Again, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been terribly busy and I nearly failed Chemistry because I had so much missing work. I hope this makes up for it! I don't know when I'll post again, but I will post again. I'll start the next chapter off at the beginning of the Challenge. (Draco gets his sweater, but I'm not writing the Christmas scene, sorry.) (Again, sorry about the glitch.)**


	9. A Christmas to Remember

**Many of you requested a Christmas scene. Here it is! This isn't a full chapter, more of a drabble or a one shot. I'm not sure yet how long it will be but this is the only piece I'm writing; like I said, the next chapter will start off on the day of the Challenge. (By the way, I'm starting a Twilight rewrite where Bella isn't a crappy character and is relatable. I'm making it a little less angsty, but there WILL BE ANGST! There will be self-harm, so if that bothers you don't read.)**

Cold air blew against Harry's cheek. He tugged the flaps of his hat down and shivered. Draco was asleep in their room thanks to a well-placed sleeping draught in his pumpkin juice. Harry managed to slip away to buy Draco's Christmas present. He walked out of the castle and down the trail to Hogsmeade.

The sky overhead was dark and calm, and the windows of Hogsmeade glowed with life as people bought last-minute Christmas presents and settled down for the night with their families. Harry found the shop he was looking for: a small jewelry parlor. He had ordered the ring for Draco a week ago, and they promised it would be ready by Christmas. He hadn't been able to pick it up because Draco was with him when he last went to Hogsmeade and wouldn't leave his side.

He opened the door and the small bell at the top of it chimed. He walked cheerfully into the warm shop and took off his hat and gloves. "Mr. Potter, is that you?" Mr. Huncy walked into the front room. "I was a bit worried when you didn't pick up your package last week! I thought you might have forgotten."

"No, I didn't forget. The person it was for wouldn't leave my side, so I couldn't come pick it up." Harry ran his hands through his hair. The silver sparks on his wrist glowed softly in the dim shop. The fireplace in the corner bathed the room in a soft light. Harry walked forward. "Can I see it?"

"Of course! I'll be right back," Mr Huncy promised. He left the room only to come back a second later holding a small box. "I believe it fits the dimensions as you asked, and if not, you can use a shrinking or enlarging charm on it without problem. The magic on it will not interfere." Harry nodded and accepted the small box. He flipped the lid open and looked at the glistening ring inside. The inscription was meant to glow every time Harry touched Draco when he was wearing it.

"It's perfect!" Harry whispered. He studied the inscription, _Forever my love_. Draco was going to love it!

"Would you like that wrapped?" Mr. Huncy spoke up.

"Yes, if you would," Harry said in a low tone. He passed the box back and Mr. Huncy waved his wand over the box. Instantly, the box was wrapped in silver paper with a red bow on top.

"That should do it. If you need anything else, Just come straight to me! Of course not tomorrow, I won't be here, but I'm just an owl away come after that!" Mr. Huncy promised. Harry thanked him again before sneaking off to the castle.

Harry entered the room with a shiver. He placed the package under the small tree he and Draco decorated a few days ago and shed his jacket.

"Harry!" Draco came barging out of their bedroom. "I can't believe you! I wake up and not only are you not in bed with me, but you've completely disappeared! I was just about to come searching for you!" Harry noticed Draco was in a heavy cloak and had a hat and a pair of gloves in his hands. He walked over to the distressed Veela and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm fine, Dray. I just went for a walk," Harry lied. Draco frowned.

"First of all, I know you're lying. Second of all, you're freezing! Let's get you in some warm clothes and we'll get you by the fire," Draco doted. He started pulling Harry's clothes off and guided him to the bedroom. When Harry was bundled in three blankets and sitting in Draco's lap by the fire, Draco spoke up. "Tell me why you went out, and don't tell me you were taking a walk. I know when you're lying."

"No, you don't! I'm an excellent liar!" he protested.

"No, you're not. You get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows like you're wondering if people believe you." Draco smirked. "Just tell me and get it over with," he drawled.

"Fine. I was out getting your present because you refused to leave me alone in Hogsmeade so I could go get it then!" he huffed. Draco smiled even wider. He placed a kiss on the cold nose and chuckled.

"You don't need to risk your life to go get a silly present!"

"I wasn't risking my life! I took a walk! I wasn't cold enough to die or else I wouldn't have been physically able to walk through that door!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding. I love you," Draco crooned.

"I guess I tolerate you," Harry grinned.

All of the other presents were opened and both boys were wearing their Weasley sweaters. ' _I can't wear yours until it smells like you!'_ Harry had protested when Draco offered to let Harry wear his. The wrapping paper was all Vanished and Harry had been laying in Draco's lap for a good hour before he sat up suddenly and ran to the tree. He pulled a small silver package out of the tree and handed it to Draco who remained on the couch.

"Open this," Harry ordered.

"Why should I? Maybe you should try asking nicely," Draco teased before tearing off the wrappings. The black velvet box sat in Draco's hand for a full thirty seconds before Draco looked away from it at Harry with questioning eyes.

"Go on. I think you'll like it!" Harry was sitting at Draco's feet, looking up with a smile at the blond.

"I'm not sure I want to. You look awfully smug. It might be a trick from those Weasley twins for all I know," Draco drawled again. Harry slapped his knee affectionately. Draco opened the box slowly. When he saw the silver ring resting in the silk bedding, he gasped sharply.

"It's a promise ring. I'll always stand by you, and I'll always love you, no matter what." Draco put it on and Harry touched his knee. "Do you like the inscription?" The inscription glowed brightly despite the bright sunlight streaming through the windows and the light of the fireplace.

"Love, you didn't have to," Draco murmured. He pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the small boy so he could still see the glowing ring.

"I know. I wanted to. I love you, Dray," Harry whispered. He wiped the tear that spilled over Draco's eye away. "Always."

 **Yay! This again is not a full chapter, just a little drabble to fill in just in case I can't post soon. By the way, I'll be going to Missouri for the summer break. I won't be able to post, so I'm sorry if the chapters don't update until August! (Please don't leave!) I'll be back! I promise! Anyway, I'll try to get the 10th chapter up sometime next week... Thanks for all the reviews and support! I live for reviews! (Watch out for the new story!)**


	10. The Lake and the Bond

Chapter 10

 **I'm sorry this chapter took this long! Hopefully, you guys stuck with this even though I'm a crappy poster. I was at Envirothon last weekend, and I don't know how much I can say except my team got Third place overall! I'll post more frequently now that the season is over! (Hopefully. My stupid state still does PARCC and I have that to deal with too.) But anyways, I'm nearly done with the first chapter of the Twilight Rewrite (that's it's new title don't forget to check it out) it should be up this month!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or he would have been the Bi Who Lived and Draco would be Draco GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY Malfoy.**

 **(Ob…viously.)**

Draco woke up just as the sun streamed through their windows. He opened his eyes and saw Harry had moved to lay on Draco's chest in the night. He was wearing Draco's new sweater as Draco was bare-chested. Shite. It was Challenge day. Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed Harry's back.

"Come on, love. You need to wake up," he murmured. He found out waking Harry up gently was easier and less stressful than waking him up with loud noises and shaking. He kissed Harry's hair and ran his fingers through it once more. Harry leaned into the touch and opened his eyes.

"Morning, Dray," he mumbled. He picked up his head and looked at Draco with blurry eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of the Veela's mouth. He stroked the small boy's cheek and kissed his hair again. Harry took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He lifted himself off Draco's chest and stretched. Tan skin peeked out of the green sweater. Draco smiled and ran his hands over Harry's sides. Harry shivered and batted the hands away. "You're cold!"

Draco chuckled. He warmed his hands with a heating charm and cupped Harry's arse cheeks. "Better?" Harry took a shaky breath.

"Much," he nodded. He leaned down and kissed Draco slowly. Draco groaned.

"We literally have no time for this today. I'm not joking. We need to go or you're going to be late for the competition." Harry sighed.

"Fine, but after the competition, you're all mine for the rest of the day, deal?" Draco grinned wolfishly.

"I'm always all yours, but if you're referring to the fact I'm going to fuck you senseless after all this is over, then you have a deal," Draco whispered in Harry's ear seductively. Shivers ran down Harry's spine. He climbed off of Draco's chest and got dressed and Draco followed suit. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and while his face was covered, Draco stood in front of him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he got his head out of the shirt only to see Draco stark naked and standing barely three inches away from him.

"Shit! You scared me!" Draco ignored this and ran his fingers over Harry's Mark. Harry shivered. "I thought we didn't have time for this," he said in a hushed tone.

"We don't. I need to refresh this soon. It's fading faster than I thought it would." Harry nodded.

"You can refresh it later today." He drew the Veela in for a sweet kiss. He pulled away slowly and finished getting dressed. Draco took a quick shower, dressed, then led his Mate down to the Great Hall. As they were walking, he noticed Harry was still wearing his new jumper.

"That's mine!" he protested with a smile pulling at his lips. Something about Harry wearing his clothing made his heart flutter. It proved that Harry was his and he was Harry's. Harry smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around the Gryffindor's shoulder. He leaned into the touch and tucked his head against Draco's chest.

"And that's my jumper you're wearing, but I don't care and neither do you," Harry said matter-of-factly. They walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron looked tense. Draco waited for Harry to sit before he sat.

As he filled Harry's plate with all of his favorites, Hermione burst out, "Harry, do you have something planned for the challenge? Ron and I are worried about you. People have died—" Draco put his hand up to stop her.

"I have it covered. Longbottom is bringing the gillyweed to the lake. He'll give it to Harry right before it starts. I made sure he bred this batch himself so it will last more than an hour. It should last an hour and a half." Draco glared at his plate accusingly, as though it was the one who put Harry's name in the Goblet. Harry touched his arm gently.

"Hey, look at me," Harry said calmly. Draco's eyes flitted from the plate to Harry's eyes. Harry took his hand. "Dray, I'm going to be alright. I'll be back with you within the hour, I swear." Draco didn't smile, but his features softened.

"I know you will, love. I'm just worried is all," he said quietly. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Draco, I had a question. I read in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that the pain Veela feel when they are away from their Mates subsides within a few months. It's been a lot longer than that. I was just wondering whether that pain has subsided." Hermione blushed and looked down.

"If you're asking whether I find it agonizing to be away from Harry, yes I do, but it does not affect me physically anymore. I just miss him terribly." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "You need to eat! How are you going to swim for an hour straight on an empty stomach?" Draco scolded. Harry grinned.

"You worry too much." Harry picked up his fork and started eating. "Dray, I promise, I'll be fine." His reassuring smile made Draco's shoulders relax and the worry lines in his brow smooth out. Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

McGonagall walked over to the table and tapped Draco's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office." Harry began to stand as well when she added, "He wishes to see you alone. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." Draco stiffened.

Harry embraced Draco and rested his head on his chest. "I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Draco hugged him back and breathed in his Mate's scent.

"Harry, promise me you'll come back to me," Draco whispered.

"Always. I'll always come back to you, Dray. I promise." Draco hugged him one last time and followed McGonagall. Harry sighed and took another bite of eggs before pushing his plate away. He sat quietly until Dumbledore appeared and made the announcement that it was time to go down to the lake for the challenge.

Harry looked quizzically at Hermione. "If Dumbledore's here, where's Draco at?" Hermione sighed.

"Maybe they just cast the spell early and left him in Dumbledore's office," she offered.

"Maybe," Harry mumbled quietly.

"Harry, don't worry about him. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and you need to worry about the challenge right now! Do you know what it is you'll be finding?"

Harry shook his head. "The egg said it would be something I'd surely miss. I thought it would be Draco, but he said it would be mental to take people. He thinks it could be my broom or Invisibility Cloak." Hermione nodded, but she looked doubtful.

Harry stood on the edge of the dock. Neville had given him the ball of gillyweed a few minutes ago, and he was waiting for the cannon to fire. Moody stood next to him, and Neville stood on the other side. "Remember, just keep moving down. Make sure you move fast. You never know what creatures are going to pick a fight." Harry nodded. He was still wondering where Draco was when he glanced down at his wrist where the silver sparks glowed. They trailed into the water and disappeared into the murky depths. He glanced at Cedric's and then Viktor's wrists as well. Each string of sparks led into the murky depths. Fleur was the only one with a bare arm.

"Oh god. They took him!" Harry moaned.

"They took who?" Moody growled.

"They took Draco! He's down there! Look!" He held up his wrist. Cedric and Viktor looked at Harry in shock at his outburst, and then at their own wrists. A look of fear settled on their faces as the realization dawned on them. The cannon sounded and Harry threw the gillyweed into his mouth and jumped into the water.

The slimy ball slid down his throat at an uncomfortable speed. Neville told him the effects would be near instantaneous, but he was still shocked to look at his hands and see the webbing between his fingers. He followed the sparks at lightning speed, hexing any creatures that came near him. There was a light glowing in the distance, slowly getting brighter as Harry approached it.

The hazy light slowly took the shape of an underwater town. There were merpeople standing (or would it be floating?) idly while they watched Harry. The light seemed to be coming from a statue in the middle of the town. No one stopped him as he swam closer to the statue, but several mermen in armor stood on guard with weapons at the ready. The statue had the likeness of Poseidon or Neptune, and it held a trident over its head. Harry wasted no time looking around him. Tied to its base was Draco. Harry swam over and touched Draco's cheek. It was ice cold. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Harry began to panic. Had it already been an hour? Is it too late? Harry looked around. Cho Chang was still there, along with the blonde who was Viktor's Soulmate. A small girl who couldn't have been more than eleven was also tied up. Harry briefly recalled that Fleur still didn't have a Soulmate yet. This must be her sister. He was the first to find the town. Where was everyone else?

Harry looked around to see if he could find something to cut the rope holding Draco down. He found a sharp rock at the base of the statue and began cutting the rope when he noticed it wasn't rope at all. It was thick twistings of kelp. When Draco was free, he tried to cut the kelp off the little girl. One of the merpeople blocked his way with a trident. The merman had a golden breastplate over his green-blue skin. The middle point of the trident pressed against his neck sharply, startling Harry into backing up. " Only one," it said. Its voice was nothing like the sweet melody of the egg. It was harsh and raspy. Harry tried to protest, but only bubbles floated from his mouth. The merpeople laughed and jeered at his struggle.

Harry waited to see if anyone else would show up. After what seemed like forever, Victor showed up using a transfiguration to give him a shark head. He took the blonde girl and left. After another forever or two, Cedric showed up using a bubble-head charm. Harry swam over to him and gestured to the small girl. Cedric looked on inquisitively before he understood. His voice was slightly distorted in the bubble, but his words were clearly, "She didn't make it past the grindylows. She had to go back to the docks and she's not coming." Harry nodded and watched Cedric take Cho and swim away. He decided what he was going to do. He lifted Draco again and used a cutting charm on the kelp tying the little girl down. He grabbed her and used a propelling charm to shoot them all towards the docks before the merpeople could stop him.

Harry sat wrapped in a towel next to Draco. Draco was smart enough to cast a drying charm on both of them, and then a heating charm on the towel so Harry would be warm. Hermione had asked why not just cast it on Harry, to which he responded, "I didn't trust myself to not make the charm too strong. At least he could take the towel off if he got too hot." Hermione nodded and walked away.

After the scores were announced and the crowd walked back up to the castle, Draco took Harry to the room. He set the black haired boy on the bed and kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much," he murmured in between kisses. Draco moved slowly, knowing they had all the time in the world, but Harry was eager to be with Draco again.

Harry ran his hands through Draco's platinum blonde hair. Veela undressed him slowly, ravishing every inch of skin he exposed. "Dray, take me," Harry begged. A low rumble sounded in Draco's chest. He slowly kissed Harry's Mark, working his way up the boy's jaw. Harry turned his head to catch the Veela's lips. Draco slowly undressed him and then worked on his own clothes. Harry eagerly ran his hands over the exposed pale skin and sucked at the flesh on Draco's collarbone. When he pulled away, the skin there was bright red with a love bite. Harry went back to sucking the flesh again.

"Harry love, yes!" Draco moaned. He cupped the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry moaned over the skin of Draco's neck, then caught his lips in another passionate kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around his Mate's back and pulled him back onto the bed so that Harry was laying on his chest. Harry began rutting against Draco's hip, seeking any friction he could get. Draco rolled his hips and licked a strip up the shell of Harry's ear.

"Draco! Take me, please!" Harry begged. The Veela nodded and began preparing Harry's arsehole. He conjured up a handful of lube and dipped one finger in it. He rolled Harry over so he was on his side and his back was to him. He pulled Harry's leg up to his chest and dipped one finger into the tight ring of muscle. Harry threw his head back in a loud moan, and then rested it on Draco's shoulder. Draco pumped his finger in and out of the hole, probing the tunnel for that small bundle of nerves. He found it and Harry screamed out in pleasure. Draco added a finger and scissored them, still pressing on that little bundle.

"Do you like that love?" Draco murmured huskily.

"YESPLEASEDRAYIWANTYOUINSIDEME!" Harry managed to yell. Draco nodded in understanding. He slicked up his dick with the rest of the lube and lined up with the pink hole and pressed into it. After breaching the tight hole, he paused and let Harry adjust. He nodded in approval for Draco to move. Draco pushed in further and stilled himself again. "Dray, if you don't start moving I'm going to go insane," Harry breathily whispered. Draco grunted in an inelegant manner and began moving in and out of the tight channel. Harry sighed in relief when Draco began thrusting faster and faster. Draco's hand moved to Harry's dick, the long fingers wrapping around the pulsing length. He stroked in time with his thrusts, moving faster as Harry's need grew.

He stopped and pulled out, causing Harry to whine in protest. Draco rolled him onto his back and settled in between his thighs. Harry wrapped his tan legs around Draco's pale waist, pulling him closer. Draco realigned with Harry's arse and sank back into the hole. Now it was his turn to leave his mark. He ran his nose over the sensitive flesh of Harry's neck, then kissed the spot behind his ear Draco knew turned Harry on. He continued thrusting as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Harry's neck. Harry screamed in arousal, burying his fingers in Draco's blond hair.

As they both climaxed, Draco kept his teeth buried in Harry's neck, continuing the flow of Veela magic into the mark. His wings fluttered sharply as Harry continued stroking his back. He removed his teeth from the Mark and licked it gently. "That should last a lot longer than the last one did. Perhaps a good six months at best." He collapsed into the best beside Harry, careful not to crush him, and pulled the boy onto his chest.

"I love you, Dray," Harry whispered like it was some big secret.

"I guess I tolerate you." Soon, Harry was fast asleep.

Harry was the first to wake up. The first tears of dawn were streaming through the window, setting Draco's hair aglow. The white feathers of his wings shined in the morning light, giving Draco the look of ethereal beauty. His face was calm and soft. Harry relished that he was the only one who got to see Draco like this. As Harry took in the sight before him, he noticed the love bite he left was still visible on Draco's collarbone. Harry practically glowed with pride. As he became more aware of his body, he noted his legs were tangled up with Draco's, and their fingers were interlocked. Draco's arm was clutched closely to Harry's chest, and the fingers were unconsciously stroking Harry's cheek.

As the Veela slowly woke up, Harry smiled brightly. Grey eyes met green and the Slytherin's smile grew. "Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Best sleep I've had in a while, thanks." Draco stretched out his wings and wrapped them around Harry. Tan fingers brushed over the love bite on the pale column of Draco's neck.

"Did it leave a mark?" Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Harry grinned sleepily. Draco buried his nose in his Mate's neck and smelled the Mark, as though he was afraid someone had remarked Harry as they slept. He found solace in the fact no one did as the Mark still smelled like him.

Draco stroked Harry's back, awed by the difference in the colors. "You're so dark," Draco murmured. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. Muggles don't like people with dark skin. They find it inferior." Draco frowned.

"Do all Muggles think that?"

"No. I know Hermione got picked on a lot at her old school because of her dark skin though. It was worse for her because of how smart she is. The Dursleys all had light skin and hair. I got my looks from my dad. Sirius said he was Pakistani and African English. The only thing I got from mum was her eyes. I think that's another reason my aunt hated me. I reminded her of her dead sister." The Veela soothed his Mate by rubbing his back.

"I don't see how someone can judge another just by the color of their skin. Skin color had nothing to do with what a person is like!" Draco sounded angry.

"Well, my aunt and uncle are racist bigots. They're set in their ways." He smoothed the skin between his Veela's eyebrows with the pad of his thumb.

"I wish you could come home with me this summer. I don't want you to go back there." Harry chastely kissed the blond.

"Just promise you'll visit me sometimes. I'm not sure how the Dursleys will react to my gay wizard boyfriend popping in, so I'll write to you and tell you where to meet me."

"Wait, what's wrong with being gay? I can understand the wizard part, the way you talk about them implies that much, but is there something wrong with loving someone?"

Harry sighed. "A long time ago, some Muggle decided that loving a person of the same gender was wrong. Now Muggles hate gay people. Not all of them, just the arseholes." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but Draco only scowled.

"That's wrong."

"I know. Muggles are weird." He rested his head on his Veela's chest again. "I'll send Hedwig the first chance I get and send you a place and date to meet me. Just owl if you can come. The Dursleys don't let Hedwig out a lot, sorry."

"Don't apologize. If you can't send Hedwig, I'll send my owl." Draco sighed. "Are there any good Muggles that aren't complete and utter garbage humans?" Harry laughed.

"Yes. My fifth-grade teacher fed me when the Dursleys didn't. She brought extra food in her lunch and helped me sneak it home. One time she gave me a chocolate bar when Dudley wasn't looking. That was the first time I'd ever had chocolate in my life."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad there was someone out there to look after you." He yawned and sat up on Draco's chest. His hips were straddling Draco's torso, but neither of them minded. Draco ran his hands over Harry's thighs. Harry climbed off and began getting dressed.

"I'm hungry. Care for some breakfast?" Draco nodded.

Hermione was the first to say something. "Draco, what happened to your neck?" Ron elbowed her and motioned for her to be quiet.

"Why don't you ask Harry, he was the one to do it," he drawled. Harry blushed profusely, which only worsened when Draco kissed the Mark on his neck.

"Harry! What bit you?!" Hermione squeaked.

"That would be me. Didn't you get to the chapter about Veela claiming marks?" Hermione blanched and Harry smacked his shoulder.

"Play nice!" Harry ordered. Draco smiled innocently and kissed Harry's cheek sweetly. No one seemed to have an appetite after that, except for Ron, who always had an appetite.

"Harry was right. They were mental enough to take people. I wonder whose idea it was," Hermione thought out loud.

"I think it was Mad-Eye. He's pretty mental," Ron suggested. They murmured in agreement.

Dumbledore stood at the podium for breakfast announcements. "The next challenge will take place next month. The champions will go through a maze Hagrid is currently growing to find the Triwizard Championship cup. But beware, inside the maze will be horrors you have never faced before. The maze will challenge you not just physically, but mentally. You will face your worst fears, and fears you could never imagine. Prepare yourselves well champions. Be ready for anything." Dumbledore paused. "In other news, exams will be withheld until after the competition. That way the champions have time to worry about the challenge. Classes will resume as normal come next week, and Hagrid will be replaced by Professor Grubblyplank for Care of Magical Creatures the rest of this term so as he can focus on growing the maze. That's the end of the announcements for today. Enjoy the rest of your meal."

He sat down and Hermione furiously whispered at Ron, "You haven't even started studying for exams! You're going to fail potions because you don't turn in your work! And you!" she started, turning on Harry. "I'll bet you are too busy shagging to do any homework or studying!" Draco stopped her.

"As I've told Harry, I'll tell you. I'm not failing because he thinks with his dick. We've studied a lot this term, and Harry's grade in potions is up to an Acceptable." Hermione blushed and apologized. "That reminds me, Harry, we have to start reading chapter twelve for potions. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, alright." Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione before standing and leaving with Draco. They went to the library and they quietly began reading chapter twelve and taking notes.

 **Sorry again for how long this took, it took me another week after starting it to finish because of the PARCC. I can't promise a passing date, but I'm going to Missouri for the summer and won't have internet access. I'll try to use my mother's computer, but no guarantees. The school computer I use will be returned to the school by the end of the school year, so I won't have anything to write with except this here tablet. Hopefully, the post doesn't glitch like last time I posted from this thing, so if I have to repost, you'll know it was the tablet's fault. Hang in there!**


	11. House Life and Lies

Chapter 11

 **I was hoping to make this one pure Domestic!Drarry. Let's see how that turns out…**

The next day, Draco awoke to a cold bed. He sat bolt upright and began calling for Harry. "Love! Where are you?" He checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there, nor was he in the closet. He walked out into the common room, and Harry sat at the desk in the corner, writing on a scrap of parchment. "Love, are you okay?"

Harry looked up and smiled at Draco. "Yeah, I just wanted to finish this Potions essay early." Draco sighed. "I only have a few sentences left."

"I'll make you some tea." He cast an Aguamenti in an empty kettle and put it over the fire. Draco yawned tiredly and stretched his arms in the air, his shirt raising over his navel. Harry's eyes followed the fine trail of hair below it leading into the low hanging band of his silk night clothes. He blushed and looked away when Draco caught his eye and winked seductively. Draco reclined on the couch while the water set to a boil. Harry finished up his essay and sat on the couch next to him. When the kettle whistled, Draco waved his hand and the kettle floated away from the fire. He flicked his wrist and the tea leaves floated into the pot. Harry snuggled up to Draco's side and Draco wrapped his arm around him.

"So, what were you planning to do this week?" Harry asked.

"This week, we're going to relax. No homework, no worrying, no nothing. You need a break." Draco rubbed Harry's arm soothingly.

"Are you sure? I still have an essay for Astronomy due," he muttered.

"See, you're still worrying," he chastised. Harry sighed. Draco looked at the teapot with a questioning look and transfigured the china into glass so he could check how seeped it was. When he was satisfied with the dark color, he transfigured it back and flicked his wrist again. The teapot floated towards the cups and bagan pouring the tea. "How do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars, no cream." Draco nodded and two lumps of sugar floated into Harry's cup. Harry watched as an ungodly amount of cream was dumped into Draco's cup.

"How did I fall in love with such a heathen?" Harry gasped. "I feel tricked!"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"No sane person puts that much cream in their tea! It's sacrilege!" Draco laughed and sipped his tea, set it down, then tried to kiss Harry.

"No! Get away from me with those lips! You disgust me!" Harry giggled. Draco began to tickle him, making Harry laugh harder and writhe under his touch. Harry fell back onto the couch, and Draco fell with him, his hands resting on either side of Harry's head, successfully pinning him to the couch. Harry's laughing ceased, but he looked up at Draco lovingly. Draco smiled and kissed his Mate softly. Harry ran his hands gently over Draco's back. His eyes fluttered shut and they basked in the moment. Harry's hands wandered into the slits in Draco's shirt and over the pale wings, and the fingers ghosted over the feathers. The Veela extended his wings so the light of the morning shined off them.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered. Draco's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked away. Harry smiled and pulled Draco's chin to face him. Harry loved making Draco blush. He was normally cold and reserved when they were away from their friends. "Hey, look at me." Draco's eyes met his. "You're beautiful. I love you." Draco's cheeks pinkened again and he kissed Harry, who smiled. They continued that way for some time before Draco pulled away from Harry for a moment.

"Are you hungry?" His pupils were blown wide and his lips were swollen from Harry kissing them. Harry bit his lip, trying to hide his smile, and failing. He was the only one who got to see Draco like this. He was the only one who could make Draco look like this.

"Yeah, a little," Draco grinned and summoned a house elf from the kitchen.

"Can we take breakfast in here today?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy!" The elf disappeared and reappeared with a massive tray of breakfast, then quickly disappeared again. Draco climbed off of Harry and served him a plate of his favorites, then set up a plate of his own. He carried the plates over to the couch, where Harry was now sitting up. He handed Harry his plate and sat next to him. They ate in comfortable silence but never stopped touching. Harry's arm grazed Draco's and Draco's thigh was pressed against Harry's.

Draco finished eating first as always, and waited while Harry caught up. When he set down his plate, the Veela placed gentle kisses on his Mate's neck and over the Mark. Harry shuddered. "Are you feeling relaxed?" Draco whispered huskily next to Harry's ear.

"Yes." Harry buried his hands in Draco's hair and kissed him soundly. He pulled away gently to lay his head in Draco's lap and sigh happily. "I love you," he murmured. Draco's hands carded through Harry's long messy hair. Draco's wings were casually splayed behind him on the couch. The back of Harry's hand came up to stroke the feathers absentmindedly.

"Dray?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's your family like?"

"You're my family," he said instantly.

"I know, but what's your mum like?"

"She's very kind and gentle. As a child she was always there for me. She would tell me stories and take walks with me through the Manor gardens." Harry looked up at Draco's face. Draco's grey eyes were glazed over with happy memories as he met Harry's green ones.

"What's your father like?" Draco's hand stilled.

"He's… difficult. He wants me to marry a Pureblood girl who can bare an heir." Harry stiffened.

"But… you're my Soulmate, right?" Harry whimpered.

"Of course I'm your Soulmate, and you're mine! No one is going to take you away from me," he assured. One of Draco's hands left Harry's hair and moved to cup Harry's cheek. "I will always be with you."

Harry leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

* *

The next day, Draco awoke to Harry straddling his waist. "Morning," he mumbled. Harry's body was flushed (from their 'activities' the night before) and pressed against his own, and soft breath puffed against his pale skin.

"Morning, Dray." Draco wrapped his pale arms around Harry's dark waist. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Draco placed a kiss on Harry's head.

"I love you," Harry whispered. Draco stroked his back gently and they talked for a bit. Harry got quiet in the middle of one of his sentences. "I promised I'd tell you about the Dursleys."

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Draco stroked his back gently. Draco was normally the one to not wear a shirt to bed, but Harry was to tired to put one I last night.

"No, it's fine. I remember one time, I was at school, it was a Muggle school, my cousin was 'Harry Hunting' with his friends, and I hid behind a rubbish bin. The next thing I knew, I was on the roof of the building."

"What happened?" Draco's hand drifted to his black hair.

"My uncle got really mad. I didn't get food for a week. He gave me a black eye." Draco tensed. Quietly, Harry mumbled, "I got locked in the cupboard for a while." Draco's chest rumbled. Harry intertwined their hands to relax him. "I'm fine now."

"What cupboard?" Again, he was quiet as his voice carried steel.

"It's just where I slept. It's not a big deal." Draco growled.

"It most certainly is a big deal! I'm making sure you don't have to go back there. As much as I hate Dumbledore, I'll talk to him. I'll talk to Pansy about it, her uncle has ties to the Ministry and they owe him big time. She'll put I a good word for me!"

"Dray, you don't have to do all that. I have a room now because they're afraid of Dumbledore hexing them."growled

"I don't want you going back there…" Draco held Harry tightly. "I have to protect you."

"I have to. It's not my choice." Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's bare chest. He tended to sleep without shirts so his wings could spread out. Now his wings were wrapped around Harry protectively. Harry always protested being held like this, even though he secretly loved it, but now he just basked in the warmth. "I love you so much."

Draco was silent for a moment. "I'm going to visit you this summer. I'll sneak out if I have to; I'll only show up at night, climb in through your window, and leave before the sun rises."

Harry laughed. "That actually might just work. As long as you don't get caught sneaking out, we'll be fine. That is if the Dursley's don't notice. We'll have to be quiet." Draco smiled at the prospect of the challenge.

"I think it's you who'll need to be quiet. If you tell me to be quiet, I can do it just fine." Draco smirked.

"Why is that?"

"I'm your Veela. I want to obey your wishes. If you want me quiet, I'll be quiet." Harry glared.

"I don't want to tell you what to do."

"You might have to at your house. I intend on moaning." Harry blushed as his cock twitched with interest. Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked again.

"You sure are getting excited. Am I really that appealing to you?" Draco teased. Harry smiled cheekily.

"You know you are." He rolled his hips playfully. Draco moaned and grabbed Harry's hips.

"You minx." Harry gasped in mock anger.

"I am no female!" Draco chuckled and rutted upwards against Harry's hardening dick.

"Quit pretending to be so butthurt." His pupils were blown with lust. "I want you."

"Can I fuck you?" Harry blushed. "If you don't want to bottom, that's fine, but-" Draco cut him off.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me. Please," Draco whispered breathily. Harry grinned. "Have you ever done it before?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, I practiced on random strangers awaiting this moment," he said sarcastically. Draco grinned. "I've got the general gist of it from you fucking me so much." Harry climbed off of Draco's chest and pulled his wand off of the bed stand. He cast the lube charm and then Banished Draco's pants. His hard on bounced against his stomach, already dripping pre-come. Harry lowered himself over it and took it into his mouth all at once.

"H-Harry!" He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off. Harry nudged Draco's legs apart and slickened up his index finger.

"This might hurt a bit, but just relax. It'll be gone and you'll feel amazing, I promise." Draco nodded. Harry slowly breached the tight ring of muscle and watched as Draco threw his head back and moaned unabashedly. Harry's eyes drifted over Draco's body. His chest and face were flushed with desire. His pale neck was stretched out in want, and Harry watched as he lifted his head and locked eyes with him.

"Get on with it, Potter!" he chuckled. Harry laughed and moved his finger in and out slowly, probing for that small bundle of nerves he knew Draco would love. He found it. Draco threw his head back and screamed with pleasure.

"Welcome to your prostate, love." Draco was a bit distracted, so he didn't respond right away.

He finally found his tongue and said, "Fuck you."

"I think that's what I'm doing to you, but you're welcome to later," Harry said in a brash tone. Draco glared at him. Harry continued to pump his finger in and out, waiting for Draco to cue another finger. He placed light kisses and ghosted touches over Draco's thighs and erection.

"Add another," Draco ordered. Harry smiled to himself and complied. He stretched the hole gently and let Draco adjust. He nodded minutely and Harry continued. He lightly brushed over his prostate again, teasing him. "Potter, I swear to Merlin!" Harry laughed again. "You're such a tease!"

"I can't help it! You're so sexy," Harry's voice was husky and filled with lust. Draco whined in protest again. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry slowly pulled his fingers away.

"No! Don't stop!"

"Then let me do this." Harry continued the process.

"Add another." Harry added the third finger and waited again for him to adjust.

"Move, or I won't last," Draco panted. After a few seconds, he spoke up again. "Harry, I need you inside me, now!" Harry was all too happy to oblige. He used the rest of the lube in his hand to slick himself up and aligned with the hole.

"This might be better if you're on your hands and knees," Harry said hesitantly.

"No, I want to watch." Harry nodded and pressed in. "Harry, oh Merlin, you're amazing," Draco moaned loudly. Harry moved out a bit and pressed in even further.

" Fuck, you're so tight," Harry groaned. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's thighs and hooked his heels under his arse, bringing him in deeper. His arms wrapped around Harry's back and pressed their chests together. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and his wings flapped. They lifted off the bed unexpectedly. Harry was now laying back on the bed and Draco was riding him, lifting himself up with his thighs and sliding back down Harry's dick. Harry grabbed his hips, helping him move up and down faster. He changed the angle at which he rutted in and scraped against Draco's prostate. His wings unfurled to their full length, knocking the lamp off of the bed stand. He lost the ability to form coherent thoughts in the moment, but he joined their lips again. Harry's arms were still around him, and when Draco slid downward particularly hard, he scraped his nails over Draco's back.

"Harry, I'm close!"

"Me too," he panted. After a few more thrusts, Draco came messily over both of their chests. Harry followed close behind as Draco's arsehole clenched tightly over him. They collapsed onto the bed and Draco murmured a cleaning spell. He turned over and held Harry to his chest. "I love you." Harry turned so his chest was to Draco's. Draco buried his face in his Mate's hair. Their limbs were tangled hopelessly together.

"I love you too."

* *

Draco yawned, stretched his wings and looked around him. Harry was laying on his chest again, and his hair was an utter disaster. His arm rested on Draco's chest, his hand over Draco's heart. Draco's arm was under Harry's head like a pillow and their legs were still tangled. He wondered if he would ever not get butterflies from looking at Harry sleeping. No, probably not. Harry mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep followed by, "Dray." He shifted closer to Draco and his breath evened again.

"I love you, Harry," Draco whispered. He had to get this off his chest, but Harry would get upset if he said it while he was awake. This was easier. "More than you'll ever know. I never want to leave you. The problem is my father. He doesn't believe in Soulmates. He and mother weren't even Soulmates. Mother's Soulmate died a few years ago. It broke her. They were the love she never knew. Father never had a Soulmate. Maybe he wasn't meant to have one. Maybe they died. I don't know. Most pureblood families don't marry their Soulmates unless they're purebloods as well. I can't let them know you're mine because I don't trust them. They might try to hurt you. I won't let them take you from me. I promise." He placed his hand on the one Harry had placed over his pale chest. Even though Harry was still asleep, he linked their fingers.

About an hour later of Draco just watching Harry sleep peacefully, Harry opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Morning, Dray." He climbed closer to his Veela and collapsed on his chest.

"Morning, love. How did you sleep?" Draco ran his fingers lazily through Harry's unruly hair.

"Good. How long have you been up?" He ran his fingers over the feathers on Draco's wings.

"A while. I like watching you sleep. It's peaceful," he admitted.

"If it was anyone else, I'd be a little creeped out. I'll make an exception because it's you." Draco laughed and Harry joined in. They stopped laughing, looked at eachother, and broke into a fit of giggles again. Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and sat up. As he stretched, his shirt rode up.

"We need to get you more clothes. Those aren't even close to fitting you." Harry pulled his shirt off and laid back down on Draco's chest.

"I don't know, I might just walk around naked. Who needs clothes anyways?" Draco's chest rumbled.

 _"Mine."_ He pinned Harry to the bed and rutted against him. He lavished Harry's neck with kisses. Harry groaned and threw his head back, giving Draco better access. He gripped Draco's hair, pulling it the way he knew Draco liked. The Veela moaned and bit down on the sensitive skin of his Mate's neck.

" _Yours_ ," Harry whispered breathily. Draco was still rutting against him, and he thrusted upwards to match his rhythm. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's torso, stroking his wings. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, trapping his hips. He pulled Draco closer and turned so their lips met.

"I need to claim you," Draco managed to murmur.

Harry nodded. "Please," he practically begged. Draco nudged Harry's jaw with his nose and Harry tilted his head to give him better access. Draco kissed the fading Mark on Harry's neck before sinking his teeth into the spot. Veela magic flowed freely into the wound. There was a lot more than last time. He held on as Harry bucked his hips in climax, the sticky fluid coating their chests. He continued to hold on as he himself came, adding to the mess. As Harry went limp under him, he removed his teeth from the tender skin of Harry's neck. He licked the wound and watched as the skin knitted itself together. All that was left was a shiny silver scar. It stood out prominently on Harry's dark skin. Draco loved Harry's skin. It was the exact color of milk chocolate, warm and beautiful. Harry smiled up at Draco. "I love you," he murmured.

Draco collapsed onto the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. After a moment, he wrinkled his nose. "Love, as much as I like the idea of you covered in my scent, I can't stand how hard come is to clean when it dries." Harry grinned and cast a silent cleaning charm. Draco smiled and settled into bed.

"Do you want to go flying later today?" Draco placed a kiss on Harry's neck. Harry returned the favor by leaving a bright red love bite on his collarbone.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco smiled.

Harry was silent for a second. "We didn't even make it out of our clothes this time," he murmured. Draco felt Harry's smile against his chest.

Harry climbed off the bed and started getting dressed. Draco sat up and watched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. We need to get some air; we've been in this room for three days, and I want to see Pansy."

"Why?"

"Because Pansy's funny and she'll know what's bothering you. I know you won't tell me." Draco climbed off the bed and got dressed alongside him.

"Nothing's bothering me," Draco grumbled.

" Yes there is, now stop moping." Harry dragged the now dressed Veela to the Great Hall. Hermione was waving frantically at them. She ran over to them, panting.

"Harry! I just learned something! After a year of the Veela consumating the bond, their Mate becomes fertile, no matter the gender."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"To put it bluntly, Harry will gain the ability to get pregnant." Harry paled.

"It hasn't been a year yet, right?" he said quietly.

"No, but you should take precautionary measures just in case it starts early. There are a few charms for it. You can find them in the library." She turned on her heel and walked away. Harry took Draco's hand again and pulled him over to the Slytherin table. He sat down and Draco grudgingly sat next to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked.

"He's upset that we're not going to have another day filled with nothing but shagging. We're going on a fly after I talk to you." Draco muttered under his breath about not being upset.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Draco's upset about something and he won't tell me. It was before the no shagging thing. I asked about his family and that set him off."

"Ohhhhhh! That's because his father is trying to arrange a marriage between him and Astoria Greengrass. She didn't have a Pureblood Soulmate." Harry smacked Draco's shoulder.

"I'm not letting them take you away from me and you know that! I'll pull every trick in the book to stop it! We already discussed this!" Harry sighed as Draco pulled him into his embrace. "We're going to run away and live in a small cabin in the woods. We can hunt animals for food and have a garden and not have to worry about people taking us apart." Draco murmured an agreement.

"Running away from your problems doesn't solve anything." Pansy glared at Draco. "I believe I've told you this plenty of times already." Draco just buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Why can't Draco and I stay together?"

"He needs an heir. Guys can't do that." Harry smiled.

"Actually, I can. Hermione just told me about that. A year after consumating the bond, I can have kids." Pansy smiled.

"Well, I don't see why you can't be together then. Other than the fact of Harry being a halfblood, which won't really matter because Draco's a Veela and Veela blood is more pure than even pureblood blood, you should be able to be together. Convincing Draco's father is a whole other matter."

Harry smiled softly and kissed Draco's shoulder. Draco grazed Harry's Mark with his lips, making Harry gasp. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair as he continued to kiss his neck.

"Gross! Not while we're eating!" Pansy pretended to gag and covered her eyes.

Draco smirked. "Is that how it is?" He turned Harry to face him and kissed his startled Mate, who quickly melted into the kiss. Blaise took this as a challenge, so he pulled Pansy into his arms and kissed her.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead against Draco's. They were breathless, as were Pansy and Blaise. Harry smirked and looked at Pansy. "When did you and Blaise find out you were Soulmates? I don't see any sparks." Blaise glared at him.

"Oi! That's none of your business!" Draco growled.

"Do you value your life?" He said quietly. Harry touched his chest and shook his head softly. Draco's features softened.

Pansy smacked the back of his head. "You could cast it now," suggested Harry.

"Do you know it?" Draco nodded.

"Amor verus inveneris." Pansy and Blaise pulled out their wands and murmured the spell.

 **Hello cliffhanger! I found out that my uncle has Wi-Fi! I'm on my tablet so hopefully no glitches. It likes adding spaces where they're not needed, so please ignore them if the errors exist. My autocorrect is mean and is not a Potterhead, so I have to add a lot of words to its dictionary. Sorry about my absence, I was finishing up finals (guess what, I passed!!!! Super excited about that!) I didn't realize how hard it would be to pass my classes, be an author of fanfictions and original novels, do Envirothon, (and win 3rd place at state!!!) and keep up my sanity simultaneously. My mom says that I can't multitask (HA!) I'll be posting again eventually. I'm still finishing up the first chapter for the Twilight one. (I'm going one book a chapter.) I had an idea for a new Drarry fic, I'm gonna call it _Silent Love_.keep an eye out for it! Please review! Love you guys, bye!!!**


	12. The Pain of Passion

Chapter 12

 **Okay, time for the big reveal! I'm also going to do the final challenge today!!! I've decided I'm not going to do the Twilight thing. Sorry, I just can't get past the cringe that is angsty Edward and it's taking too long.** **Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. (But you can rip my copies of the books out of my cold dead hands!)**

Pansy and Blaise pulled out their wands and murmured the spell. Silver strings of sparks wrapped around their wrists and connected to each other, the strands winding around each other and bonding with a flash of light. Pansy looked as shocked as Blaise, but Harry just smiled smugly.

"Now, was that so hard?" Draco teased.

Pansy was still in a state of shock, but quickly snapped out of it when Blaise kissed her more passionately than before. The light of the spell drew a lot of attention, so now the rest of the table was gagging and shouting protest. The teacher's table noticed, and Snape glared at the pair. Pansy pulled away and muttered something in Blaise's ear that made him abruptly stand and walk out of the Great Hall quickly. Pansy rolled her eyes and followed behind.

"You think they're going to shag?" Draco asked Harry quietly.

"No doubt." Harry kissed Draco again. "What are we going to do for the maze? I only have two days left." Draco sighed.

"Defensive spells. Lots of defensive spells." Harry and Draco went to the Room of Requirements after eating to practice.

After Draco was put under the Body Bind, Harry stood at the entrance of the maze, waiting for the cannon. Moody was talking to him about what to expect inside. "Just remember, keep your head about you and don't stop moving. You'll be dead if you do. Send red sparks to forfeit, no penalty. You'll lose, of course, but it won't kill you." Harry nodded gratefully. "Get in and out fast. You'll do fine, I know it. You're a great wizard, Harry." The cannon sounded. Harry walked into the maze and turned to look back, the reluctant look clear on his face. Moody discretely pointed to the left. Harry nodded and ran in that direction. The maze closed behind him. As he ran, He slowly became more paranoid. So far, he fought three grindylows and five dementors. He knew there was a lot worse in here, and it worried him that he hadn't found it. The shadows seemed to be moving and he heard whispers all around him.

A few times, the voices sounded exactly like Draco's calling his name. He ran towards it, only to find himself at a dead end every time. He started ignoring it, but it was hard. God, Harry missed him. There was a scream that sounded a lot like Fleur, and he ran to find her. He nearly passed her when he noticed her unconscious form on the ground, the hedge slowly pulling her in. Vines were wrapped around her and she was slowly disappearing. He cast one of the curses Draco taught him and the vines recoiled. Cedric came around the corner just as Harry finished unwinding Fleur.

"Harry! It's she okay?"

"I don't know. I was just going to send up some sparks for her." Cedric nodded as Harry sent up the red sparks. There was a roar of wind that nearly knocked them off of their feet and the maze began to close. " _Run_!" He and Cedric ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Fleur was enclosed in the rapidly moving branches when suddenly all of the movements stopped. They traveled together for some time when they came across Viktor. His eyes were glazed over and he was muttering under his breath. When he saw Cedric, he grunted and tackled him to the ground, his wand pressed against Cedric's throat. Harry tried pulling him off, bit he was to big.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. Viktor's wand flew from his grasp and he was sent flying twenty feet away. Cedric sent the sparks this time and they ran.

There was a glowing light down one of the paths. Cedric and Harry both saw the Cup at the same time. They looked at each other and ran. The minute Cedric was grabbed by the hedge by his ankles, effectively knocking him to the ground, Harry stopped. The Cup was so close, just a few meters away. He looked back to Cedric. He clawed at the ground helplessly. The vines were too strong. "Harry! Help me! Please!" He'd be sucked in if Harry didn't do something quickly. Harry looked back to the Cup for a split second. What would Cho do if Cedric didn't survive? "Harry!" Harry shot a curse at the vines and they untangled, but more came. He shot the curse again and pulled them off of Cedric with his hands before shooting fire at the hedge. The vines stopped and Harry helped Cedric to his feet.pulling

"For a second there, I thought you were going to leave me." He was panting and he wiped sweat from his forehead.pulling

"Me too. They weren't kidding. This maze really does mess with your head. Look at what happened to Krum." They walked over to the Cup.

"You take it. You deserve to win." Harry pushed him forward.

"No! You saved my life! You take it!"

Harry shook his head. "You would have done the same for me."

Cedric scoffed. "Would I have? This maze messes with your head."

Harry sighed. "We'll both take it. On three. One, two, three!" They both grabbed the handles of the Cup. There was a tugging sensation behind Harry's naval, and his the ground seemed to disappear. Harry knew instantly that it was a portkey. Maybe it was supposed to take them out of the maze!

When they landed, Harry knew he was wrong. Cedric immediately got to his feet. He wasn't prepared for it, so he didn't land gracefully like he did at the World Cup. Harry clambered to his feet as well. They looked around cautiously. It was a graveyard. There was a massive cauldron the size of a bathtub next to one of the graves. Harry read the inscription on the tombstone under an angel statue. Tom Riddle. Voldemort's father. Cedric's wand was at the ready and Harry's scar felt like fire. "Cedric! Get back to the Cup! We have to get out of here!" A figure shrouded in a black cloak appeared. They were carrying a bundle of fabric, they looked like robes, with something writhing inside. Harry's scar hurt even worse. "Cedric! Come on!"

Cedric stood his ground. "Who are you?" he demanded.

A raspy voice came from within the bundle. "Kill the spare." A bolt of green light filled the air and Cedric fell dead to the ground.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Harry cried.

Back at Hogwarts, Cho was sitting in the stands with Cedric's father, Amos, having an animated discussion about Quidditch. No one noticed when the strand of sparks on her wrist was extinguished.

The figure waved their wand again and Harry was thrown into the air. His back smashed against the angel statue above Tom Riddle's grave and ropes wrapped around him, binding him to it. The figure waved his wand once more and a flame started under the cauldron.

Harry was in so much pain, he hardly noticed the figure unwrap the bundle and throw a creature into the cauldron. The creature was the size of a small child, but had spindly limbs and scaly skin that had sores and boils scattered across it. It's face was the worst part; with no nose or hair it was as if a snake had been poorly Transfigured into this horrible monstrosity.

The figure pulled his hood down and started chanting. Harry was able to look up and see the figure was Wormtail. "You!" He grunted.

Wormtail pointed his wand at the ground beneath Harry and a large crevice opened, from which a bone emerged and floated to the cauldron. "Bone of the father unknowingly given, you will renew your son" He chanted, ignoring Harry. He tucked his wand into his robe, pulled out a knife and poised the blade above his wrist. He whimpered before cutting his hand off into the cauldron. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." He walked over to Harry, and with his remaining hand, cut into Harry's arm. Harry cried out in pain. Wormtail tapped the blood from the blade into the cauldron. "Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken, you will resurrect your foe." The cauldron bubbled and a slimy body emerged. The searing pain in Harry's forehead became unbearable.

The raspy voice spoke up again. "Wormtail, my robes." He stepped out of the cauldron. Voldemort.

His skin was scaly and grey, his eyes were red with slit pupils, and his nose was just a pair of slits, just like a snake's.

Yes, master!" Wormtail ran forward and put the robes on him.

"My wand." He held out his hand and Wormtail handed it to him. Harry struggled against his bindings. "Give me your arm."

"Oh, thank you master! You're so gracious!" he exclaimed, holding out his stub.

"Your other arm, you idiot!" Wormtail apologized and held out the arm with his Dark Mark. Voldemort uncovered it and pressed his wand to the Mark. It squirmed to life and the Mark appeared in the sky.

Cloaked people appeared ask around them, forming a circle. "Welcome, Death Eaters. Thirteen years. It has been thirteen years since we last met. And here you stand before me." He swirled around. "None of you sought me out. Not once." He paced in front of them. "Crabbe," he spat as he ripped the mask from one of the men. "Goyle." He did the same. "Not even you, Lucius." He ripped his mask away. No. Draco's father? How?! Why?! Harry had heard the rumors, but didn't believe them; not after he and Draco got together.

Lucius fell to his knees and ripped his hood off. It was him. His pale hair glistened in the moonlight. "My Lord, I would have if I had detected any sign, any whisper of your whereabouts!"

"There were signs and more than whispers." He turned away in disgust.

"I returned, master!" Wormtail spoke up, only to cringe back when Voldemort approached him.

"Out of fear!" he spat. "Although, you have proven useful the past few months." He waved his wand over the stub of Wormtail's arm. Silvery liquid poured from the tip and formed a hand. It solidified and Voldemort walked backwards. "Try it out," he said impatiently.

"Thank you! Master, thank you!" Wormtail picked up a decently sized rock from the ground and clenched his new fingers around it. The rock crumbled. Voldemort cackled.

Harry cried out in pain again. "Oh! Harry, I've almost forgotten you were here! Shame of me, you're our guest of honor!" He walked over to Harry. "Rumor has it you're almost as famous as I am. How _lies_ have fed your fame over the years. Shall I explain what really happened that night, thirteen years ago?" Harry struggled harder against his binds. Voldemort cackled again. "It was love. When Lily Potter died for you on that night, she gave you protection. I could not touch you. But that was old magic. However, things have changed. I can touch you now." He demonstrated by pressing a nasty finger to Harry's scar.

Harry screamed an writhed under the touch. Voldemort laughed and pressed harder. Back at Hogwarts, Draco was still under the Full Body Bind. His arm was now bleeding and tears ran down his face. Harry!

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh Harry?" He flicked his wrist and Harry fell. "Pick up your wand, Potter! Pick it up!" Harry scrambled for his wand and stood. "We're going to duel. They taught you how to duel at school, yes? First, we bow." He bowed slightly and scowled when Harry didn't. He waved his wand and it felt like a large hand pressed against Harry's spine, bending him into a bow. "Now, we fight!" He cried.

Harry raised his wand but it was too late. " _Crucio_!" Voldemort yelled. Harry fell to the ground, his limbs twisting unnaturally and fire flooding his veins. Pain like he'd never felt before smashed into him. He repeated the spell several times.

Beck at Hogwarts, Draco was twisting in the Full Body Bind, crying out to Harry. Madam Maxine ran to find Dumbledore. Draco continued to writhe and scream. The tent had silencing charms in place, so no one outside the tent heard a thing. " _HARRY!!! NO!!! HARRY_!!!" He suddenly lay very still and his arms and legs returned to his sides. Dumbledore walked in just before it stopped and checked on him.

"I'm not sure what this means, but it's not good. I think someone used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry." The other headmasters gasped in shock.

Harry slumped back to the ground. "I'm going to kill you Harry. After this night, people will only speak of how you begged for death, and being the merciful Lord I am, obliged." Voldemort paced back a few feet and Harry took his chance. He ran and ducked behind a large tombstone.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look me in the eyes when I kill you! I want to watch the light leave your eyes!" Harry thought for a moment. He did not want to die a coward. He'd die like his mum and dad. Facing death. He stood and walked calmly out from behind the tombstone.

"Have it your way." There wasn't the slightest waver in his voice. Draco would be proud. Fuck, Draco! Harry felt a swell of both fear and strength. He would fight to save Draco as well as himself.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both spells fired at the same time. Then something amazing happened. The spells collided and the wands were connected by it. The spells turned golden as the sparks of light remained connected and a dome of magic took form from them.

Some of the Death Eaters tried to intervene. "No! Stay back! He's mine!" Voldemort snarled. Harry was holding on to his wand with both hands. It was vibrating so hard from all the magic coursing through it, he was afraid it might break. Something flew out of Voldemort's wand, and as it took shape, he realized it was Cedric. The next was the old man from his dream, then his mother then finally, his father. They circled the pair, shouting insults to Voldemort and encouragement to Harry. More figures came out of the wand, people Harry didn't recognize. They were more of Voldemort's victims.

His mum reached Harry along with his dad and stopped. "You need to break the connection. We'll hold him off for as long as possible, but run quickly. Get to the portkey," encouraged his dad.

"And Harry," it was Cedric. "Can you bring my body back to my father and Cho?" Harry nodded.

"Now, son! You're ready, break the connection!" his mother cried. He did. All of the ghosts flew at Voldemort, blocking his view of Harry. Harry dived next to Cedric's body and held onto it. He cast an _accio_ and the portkey flew into his hand. The tugging at his naval lifted him off the ground and the graveyard disappeared.

Harry was still clutching Cedric's body when Dumbledore ran over to him. He tried to pull Harry away, but he screamed, "No! Voldemort's back! He killed him! I promised him I'd take his body back!" Cho was startled by the outburst, and she noticed her wrist.

"Cedric! No, Cedric!" She and Amos ran from the stands.

"Keep everyone in their seats!" McGonagall called. Whispers started up now.

"What's happened?"

"A boy has died."

Cho and Amos broke through the crowd of people standing to get a better look. Moody pulled Harry off of the body. Amos let out a hotel of pain when he saw Cedric's body. Cho ran over and tried shaking him awake. "Cedric! Wake up! Cedric!"

Moody led Harry back to the castle while everyone was distracted. He pulled Harry through the corridors to his office and slammed the door behind them. Harry collapsed onto a stool and Moody started rummaging through his drawers and chests. "So, what was it like to be in the presence of the Dark Lord?"

"Terrifying. Terrifying and extremely painful." Moody nodded.

"We're they there?"

"Who?" Harry was shaking. His arm stung horribly and the bleeding hadn't stopped. _Where was Draco?_

"The Death Eaters! We're they there in the graveyard?"

"I didn't mention the graveyard, Professor." Moody froze.

" _I_ put your name in the Goblet! _I_ was the one to push Hagrid into showing you the dragons! _I_ was the one who gave Neville, the witless wonder, that book on gilleyweed! If I didn't, you'd still be in that lake right now!I was the one to help enchant the maze and I made it so _you_ were the only one who could have won, but you messed _that_ up too!" Moody was still rummaging through his things, desperately clawing at empty vials.

The door exploded open and Harry jumped to his feet in shock. It was Draco. "Dray!" he cried. All thoughts of his arm hurting were gone. He ran into Draco's arms. Draco clutched Harry to his chest desperately.

"Harry!" Draco wrapped his wings around the both of them and just barely blocked a Dark Curse. Draco snarled. Moody's had was shaking so furiously, he dropped his wand. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape burst through the door with their wands trained on Moody. He was soon in a chair with Snape's wand pressed to his temple. Draco still didn't release Harry. Harry was facing the room and Draco's arms were around his waist. Draco's wings were delicately touching Harry's sides, ready to protect him at a moment's notice. Harry's arms rested on Draco's.

Dumbledore picked up Moody's flask and handed it to Snape. He smelled the opening. "Polyjuice Potion. It must be wearing off by now." He pressed his wand harder to Moody's face.

"Ah, Then now we wait." They watched in both horror and fascination as Moody's face seemed to melt like candle wax and warp into something different. He clawed the magical eye off as his real eye appeared.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised as the face became recognizable. McGonagall covered her mouth with her hand and gasped softly. Snape was unfazed. "Barty Crouch junior." Dumbledore mused. Snape fetched a bottle of Veritaserum and poured it down his throat. "Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked. Barty's eyes drifted to a chest in the corner. Dumbledore walked over to it and pointed his wand at the lock. It exploded open. Inside was a tunnel that went down for a good fifty meters. "Alastor? Is that you down there?"

"Aye, Professor Dumbledore."

Barty turned to Harry. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Show him your arm, Harry," Dumbledore ordered.

Draco snarled again and wrapped his wings around them. His nails had extended into claws and he held Harry to his chest tightly. "Dray, it's fine." He squeezed Draco's arm reassuringly. Harry pushed aside Draco's wings and showed the cut to Barty. It was still dripping with blood. Barty pulled up his sleeve to reveal a Dark Mark. It was rippling on his skin with new life.

"You know what this means, don't you? The Dark Lord has returned. It's only a matter of time now, eh?" Snape poked him harder with his wand.

"Minerva, perhaps you could send a fire call to Azkaban, telling them we found their escaped prisoner," Dumbledore suggested.

"Indeed, Professor." She turned on her heel and left.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Mr. Potter should locate Madam Pomfrey. That cut needs to be healed." Blood was still pulsing out of it. Draco nodded and lifted Harry into his arms, their chests pressed together and Harry's legs wrapped around his waist. Harry didn't protest. He felt like he might pass out any second. Instead he laid his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. His body shook as tears began to streak down his cheeks.

When they were out of earshot Draco said, "Harry, my Harry. My love. You're safe now. I have you. You're safe." Harry buried his fingers in Draco's hair.

"I'm sorry. I should have sent the sparks up the minute I got in the maze. This is my fault." Draco squeezed Harry tighter to his chest.

"No. This isn't your fault. It's that crazy Death Eater. _He_ put your name in the Goblet of Fire! If he hadn't, none of this would have happened." Draco rubbed Harry's back gently. They were quiet for the rest of the walk and Harry fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey scurried out of her office when Draco carried Harry through the door. "Put him on that bed right there." She pointed to a bed closest to Draco. He laid Harry down and brushed his hair away from his face.

Harry stirred. "Dray?" He opened his eyes and looked around.

"I'm here, love. Just relax." Harry took Draco's hand and squeezed it. His claws were retracted. Madam Pomfrey cast a couple diagnostic spells and gathered potions from the cupboard.

"I need to disinfect that nasty cut. It's been open too long for my liking. This might sting a bit, dear." She poured a small amount of a green potion onto clean gauze and pressed it lightly to Harry's skin. He winced, and Draco tried his best not to overreact. When she was done with that, she looked to Draco. "Can you sit him up?" Draco nodded and helped Harry sit up. She handed Harry an orange potion, followed by a red potion. "Drink the orange and then the red. The orange one is going to taste horribly, just warning you." He downed the orange potion with a grimace, quickly followed by the red. The red one tasted like raspberries. "The orange one will boost your immune system. The red one is a blood replenishment. Here's a Pepperup potion as well to warm you up." She handed him one last vial for him to drink. He drank it and lay back down. Steam poured from his ears. "I expect to see him in here tomorrow morning right after breakfast, Mr. Malfoy. Will you need a Dreamless Draught?"

"No, I can take care of that." She nodded and sent them off.

Draco carried Harry back to the rooms. He sat Harry on the bed and started removing his clothes. "Dray, I'm not in the mood," Harry mumbled. He was half asleep.

"I know. I need to get you in the tub, your covered in mud." He finished undressing him and carried him into the bathroom princess style. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco sat on the edge of the tub with Harry in his lap. He turned on the faucet and made sure the water was the right temperature before setting Harry inside. He then undressed himself and joined him. He silently picked up the soap and a cloth and began washing his Mate.

"Dray, I can bathe myself." He didn't stop it, though.

"I need to take care of you right now. I feel so useless, not being able to save you." Harry nodded in understanding and murmured thanks. Draco carefully washed the place where Harry was cut. The skin had healed over, but it was slightly tender. He finished washing the rest of him before starting on Harry's hair, massaging soap into it. Harry leaned into the gentle touch.

"No one's ever washed my hair this gently before. Aunt Petunia always scrubbed so hard my scalp would bleed." Draco growled before stroking Harry's cheek gently. Harry took Draco's hand and brought the inside of the pale wrist to his lips to kiss it.

"I love you. More than you know," Harry whispers. Draco smiled sadly and started gently rinsing his hair. When he was finished with that, he cleaned himself off and climbed out of the tub. A few drying spells later, Harry was laying on Draco's chest under the covers.

"Harry, my Harry. I love you so much." He was running his fingers through Harry's soft hair. Harry turned his head and kissed Draco's bare chest. Draco's heart fluttered. "I'm going to protect you, no matter the cost." His hand slid to Harry's back and squeezed him. His wings were unfurled and they gently grazed Harry's spine, bringing shivers to his dark skin.

"Dray," Harry murmured. "It was awful."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco didn't stop rubbing his back.

"Voldemort was there. He has a body now." He was quiet for a moment before mumbling, "Your father was there." Harry felt Draco stiffen. He then pulled Harry farther up on the bed so that they were face to face. Harry rolled over so that he was on the bed and Draco was facing him.

"I'm so sorry, love," Draco murmured. "I'll protect you, I promise. I won't let him hurt you." He pressed his face against Harry's neck. Harry carded his fingers through Draco's fine blond hair. He felt Draco's teeth puncture his skin, but it wasn't painful. It never was. Draco latched on and didn't let go. He felt the Veela magic coursing through the wound, but it was calming instead of orgasm inducing. Harry closed his eyes and let the magic calm him. They stayed that way for a long time. Draco didn't let go until Harry was nearly asleep. He drew back and licked the newly forming Mark. Harry's dark skin knit itself together, revealing the brightest Mark had ever made. It shined silver, as if it was lit from within. It reminded Draco of their Soulmate sparks.

"Goodnight, Dray. I love you," Harry sleepily murmured. Draco kissed his brow and listened to Harry's breath slow before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The Great Hall was silent. Hufflepuff banners were over every table, but instead of cheerful yellow, they were grey. Cho was crying quietly. Dumbledore stood at the podium. His once twinkling eyes were dull and sad.

"Another year at Hogwarts has come and gone. Yesterday, we lost an outstanding student, a beloved friend, an only son, a cherished Soulmate; Cedric Diggory was all of those things. His death, alas, was no accident. He was murdered." He paused dramatically, "By Lord Voldemort." Whispers started up, accompanied by gasps at the name. Cho cried harder. "The Ministry has tried to hide this from you, but you deserve the truth. Lord Voldemort has returned, but we cannot let this tear us apart! We will stand, Houses united, and survive the coming hardships. Please understand, the danger at hand cannot be overcome by overlooking it. Do not ignore what is right in front of you like the Ministry is. You are some of the brightest," he looked at Hermione discretely, "the bravest," he looked at Ron the same way, "and the strongest," he glanced at Harry briefly, "students I have ever had the honor of teaching in this school. In other news, exams have been cancelled due to this tragedy. The train will be here in a week's time to take you all home." He stood down from the podium. Quiet chatter started up as lunch appeared.

Draco knew Harry needed to be with his friends right now. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was holding Ron's hand, and they were comforting Harry. "They're was nothing you could have done. At least you made it out alive. I'm not sure what would have happened if they lost two students, well three if you count Draco." Harry stiffened and Draco held him tightly.

Ron decided smartly to change the subject. "Harry, your neck is glowing." Draco smiled proudly and kissed the Mark. Hermione gasped.

"Draco, how did you make that? Normally the scars are slightly lighter than Harry's skin, but that one's like a magical tattoo!" Draco looked puzzled.

"What's a tattoo?" Harry smiled.

"It's a Muggle thing. People get pictures permanently drawn on their skin."

"But what if the drawing turns out bad?" Ron asked. He looked just about as clueless as Draco.

"That's a risk you have to take," Hermione said. Draco put a small sandwich on Harry's plate.

"Dray, I'm not that hungry." Draco frowned and cupped Harry's cheek, turning his head gently to face him. Harry looked down at his lap.

"Love, you need to eat. I can't stand seeing you like this. It hurts me." Harry met Draco's eyes before picking up his sandwich. He nibbled it slowly, but Draco didn't care. As long as he was eating something, it would be okay. He lightly brushed his fingers over Harry's Mark repetitively in a soothing manner.

The train was ready as promised. Draco and Harry were packed and the house elves put their trunks on the train. Harry was feeling better now that the initial shock was over. They boarded the train and found a compartment. Blaise and Pansy invited them into theirs, and soon after, Ron and Hermione joined them. Pansy and Hermione quickly became friends, and Ron challenged Blaise to a match of chess. When he agreed, Ron grinned wickedly. Hermione said, "You have no clue what you just agreed to. He's going to destroy you."

Pansy smiled and told Blaise, "Dear, remember not to be a sore loser. You're pants at chess." He glared at her.

Draco and Harry were planning how to see each other during the summer. "So, I'll send Hedwig with a time and a place for day meetings, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll sneak in through the window for night ones. I know how to find you."

"Great! The Dursleys started to let me send Hedwig out after they found out about Sirius. I told them he's my godfather who was arrested for murder, and he checks in on me too make sure I'm happy." Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly. "It's not a lie!" Harry laughed.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" he teased.

"The Sorting Hat almost put me there, actually. I didn't want to because you were such an arsehole." Pansy heard this and doubled over in laughter.

"He still is!" She laughed even harder, followed by Blaise, Ron and Hermione. Harry joined in at the look on Draco's face over this and kissed his cheek.

"Don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles," Harry scolded teasingly. Draco smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, causing a bout of protests.

"It's already a mess! You're just making it worse!" Draco smiled and smoothed it down, placing a kiss on his temple.

The group fell back into easy conversation, while Harry straddled Draco's lap. Draco held Harry's hips while his dark arms wrapped around the back of Draco's neck. Harry brushed their lips together teasingly before taking his Veela's bottom lip with his teeth. Draco groaned as Harry sucked on it. "Get a fucking room!" Pansy hollered. She was sitting next to the pair and threw a chocolate frog at the back of Harry's head. Ron gagged and Hermione covered her eyes.

"We don't want to know first-hand what you get up to in the bedroom!" Blaise added. Draco turned as red as Ron's hair.

Harry climbed off of Draco's lap and sat next to him. "I'd love a good shag right now, but I don't fancy being caught by the trolley witch." Harry kissed Draco's shoulder before resting his head on it. The group exchanged owl addresses and such so they could communicate over the summer. Pansy offered to send Hermione some hair potions she invented to help with her frizz. Hermione happily accepted. Blaise and Ron agreed to write each other over the break to discuss Quidditch, and Pansy made Draco promise he'd write her and Floo from time to time. Hermione and Ron made sure Harry would write before quietly discussing their future meetings at the Burrow. The train pulled up to the station and they said their farewells. Draco and Harry stayed in the compartment until it was empty.

"I'm going to miss you," Draco whispered.

"Come visit me tonight if you can," Harry said. He locked lips with Draco. It deepened and Harry groaned into it. He straddled Draco's waist again. They pressed their bodies together in a desperate goodbye. They heard a knocking on the compartment door and pulled apart.

"Come along!" the trolley witch called. Draco smoothed his hair down and Harry straightened his shirt. He pressed another chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you," Draco murmured.

"I love you too. I don't think we should get off the platform at the same time." He nodded. Harry went first. The Dursleys were waiting at platform nine for him. He watched as Draco walked through a few seconds after him.

"Come on boy! We don't have all day!" Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and jerked him along. He looked back to Draco briefly and saw he was clenching his fists tightly. Harry could see him straining to not lash out. Lucius didn't notice, but took his shoulder and guided him away.

 **Yay! Finished with fourth year! I'm going to write a single chapter that summarizes the summer, (there's gonna be a lot of smut, yay) and then I'll start on fifth year! I'm working on Silent Love as well right now, so things will be going a bit slow. I want to post one chapter here for every one chapter of that to it'll kind of be even.**


	13. A Fresh Start

Ok, I sincerely apologize for how long this chapter took. I've had really bad writer's block and my mental health has been shitty. We figured out what was wrong with my lungs, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. We still have no clue what's wrong with the rest of me. I went to the ER on the 28th of November because my chest in the area of my heart hurt so badly I cried in the middle of dinner. I don't cry often when it's body pain. We were in the waiting room for an hour and a half and we were in the actual room for three hours. They couldn't find anything wrong. I live in a small town and the town joke is that the doctors here are lazy and never know what they're doing. The ER was empty except for me, my mom, and my sister. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED FROM ITS ORIGINAL POSTING BECAUSE I FELT IT WAS CRAPPY AND I FELT OBLIGATED TO FIX IT!

Disclaimer and trigger warning: I don't own Harry Potter. Brief mentions of child abuse and homophobia.

Chapter 13

The Manor was cold and foreboding, just like when he left. It had never felt like home to Draco. He spent most of his time in the gardens with his mother, or in the library with his godfather, Severus. Lucius guided him to the conservatory. His hand didn't leave Draco's shoulder, but ever since they passed through the wards, his fingers had tightened with a vise-like grip. When they walked through the conservatory door, Lucius threw Draco forward. "You didn't come! Harry and I were in trouble and you just left us to die! Severus owled you and you just ignored it. I bet you made mother stay as well! I know she'd want to help me—" A hard slap met his cheek and Draco stumbled backward.

"I'll not be spoken to in such a manner in my own house!" Lucius hissed. "I had no need to come. If the Potter boy had died, I would have found you a suitable girl instantly and you would have made an heir before you expired." He said the last word in a sour tone.

"I knew you never cared about me," Draco muttered.

"You are going to marry Astoria Greengrass." Lucius's eyes were cold and hard.

"No, I'm not! I'm going to marry Harry! He is capable of bearing an heir!" Draco argued.

"That's not the problem here. The Dark Lord has returned and the Potter boy isn't going to be alive much longer." Draco bared his teeth and snarled.

"He will if I have any say in it," he growled.

"You don't," Lucius assured. "I'm going to leave later this evening to visit the Dark Lord. You are going to be locked in your room. When I return I'll have a few words with you." He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Take Draco to his room and lock him in." Draco could do nothing but follow the elf to his room. He stared forlornly at his bed as he heard the lock click. The manor had wards to prevent lock picking, and his bedroom window didn't open. He would smash it with a chair if the glass wasn't magically reinforced. He sighed and walked over to his bookshelves. Mother probably added a few books about Veela when he was at school.

hdhdhd

Lucius walked through the wards of Bulstrode Manor. He understood that Elvira had a daughter, Millicent, but she wasn't bride material in Lucius's opinion. Besides, Astoria's father and he were close and agreed there would be a reasonable dowry price and marriage contract. A house elf opened the door for him and led him to the conservatory. The smell of decay filled his nostrils. They were still walking through the halls, so Lucius cast a subtle Impervius Charm on his nose. He'd be able to breathe, but not smell. The house elf opened the door and Lucius walked through.

"Ah, Lucius. You've joined us at last. I've been looking forward to your visit! There's an important matter we must discuss." Voldemort was in a high backed chair by the fire. He gestured for Lucius to sit across from him. There were two others in the room as well, also sitting. Severus, and their host, Elvira Bulstrode. Severus's chair was to the right of the snake-ish man. Elvira's chair was to the left; the only seat left was directly across from the Dark Lord. He sat. His heartbeat was thrumming in his chest and he clasped his hands tightly around his cane to hide their shaking.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, my Lord?" There was no hiding the waver in his voice. The Dark Lord at smiled at this.

"I've heard young Draco had discovered his Soulmate to be Harry Potter. I believe that can be used to our advantage. If we can convince Draco to join our cause, then we will have easy access to the boy. I want you to let him be with the Potter boy, just for now. Allow their bond to strengthen. When you bring him to me next year, I will use this as an incentive. If he wishes Potter to live, he'll help me. If not, I'll kill Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived will die either way." He cackled. Lucius smiled tightly. He didn't think Draco would cooperate so easily, but he didn't say anything.

hdhdhd

Draco had been pacing his bedroom anxiously. He tried calming himself by reading a book about Veela magic and learned that his magic couldn't be traced, but this wasn't enough to calm him, although it was helpful information. That meant he could use magic outside of Hogwarts without getting in trouble. He needed to see Harry! He was thinking of ways to knock the door down when the lock clicked and the door swung open. He halted and spun around to face the door. Lucius stood in the doorway. "Come." Draco nodded once and followed. They ended up in one of the many parlors. Hot tea was already on the table and a few biscuits were on a platter.

"What's all this?" Draco didn't sit when his father did. He stood anxiously near the door.

"Sit down," Lucius ordered. Draco reluctantly took a seat in the chair opposite his father. "I'm going to be staying at the Bulstrode Manor for the rest of the summer. Your mother is going to France like she always does for the summer. You're free to go with her or stay here. I don't care where you go or what you do. You can go see that Potter boy for all I care. I just want you to avoid making a scene and embarrassing the family name while I'm away. Surely you can do that much?" he asked, His voice full of spite. Draco nodded. "Good. I'll be back on the 11th to bid you farewell at the train station. Your mother will send servants to fetch your school supplies when the list arrives, and she'll return a week before term to take you to get your robes fitted."

The tea and biscuits remained untouched as Lucius stood and strode out of the room. Draco sat there shocked for a moment. He could see Harry. His father wouldn't interfere. In fact, he and mother would be gone all summer. He could bring Harry here, or stay at Harry's house! But would it be safe? He slowly stood and walked out of the parlor. The wards shifted and Draco felt his father leave.

He was free.

He found his mother in her chambers getting ready to leave. He knocked on the door frame as the door itself was already wide open. "Mother?"

"Draco, dear. Come in," she called. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. The embers there were dying; there was no need in the summer for a blazing flame, but the castle was still drafty. He sat across from her and crossed one leg over the other. "So, are you coming with me to France?" she asked casually. Her tone implied she already knew his answer, which she probably did, knowing his mother.

"No, I'm sorry. I must stay here and protect Harry. He's in danger." His mother nodded in understanding. She didn't carry the gene for Veela blood, but she'd seen her grandmother and how it broke her to be apart from her Mate, especially after he died.

"I understand. Just know that the Manor might not be the safest place this summer for the first few days of break. Some of your father's friends will be visiting to appreciate the decor. They'll stay until they find something they like." She gave him a conspiratorial look and Draco nodded with appreciation. By that, she meant there were going to be Death Eaters roaming the halls for the first few days of the break, no doubt orders of the Dark Lord. They'd be searching for Dark artifacts that might aid their cause. After they left, he would bring Harry here.

"Thank you." His mother stood.

"I must be going. And you," she gave him a pointed look, "must be getting back to Harry." She smiled softly and walked over to her bags. They were under a shrinking charm and she slipped them into her robes pocket easily. He stood as well and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she apparated.

hdhdhd

Harry hefted his trunk upstairs as quickly as he could. Uncle Vernon was mad because he had to come to pick Harry up from the train station. He hadn't hit Harry yet only because he didn't want to make a scene. Hedwig was already upstairs. Harry didn't want to make Uncle Vernon any angrier than he already was. The last thing he needed was Draco showing up and seeing him with a black eye. Hell, he'd find out the moment Harry got hit, he'd feel it…

Harry pushed his trunk across the floor and over to the foot of his bed. Thanks to Sirius, he was allowed to do this. The Dursley's feared Harry's godfather, the convicted murderer who escaped wizarding prison, now more than they feared magic itself. Harry closed his door and sat on his bed in exhaustion. His trunk was extremely heavy, but his thoughts seemed heavier.

Cedric is dead. Voldemort is back. He's back on Privet Drive again. Draco isn't here. Harry dropped back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arms and groaned. He missed that crazy Veela. He heard the cat flap on the bottom of his door open quickly and close again. He sat up and saw half of a sandwich wrapped in cellophane on the floor. Harry realized how hungry he was and devoured the small portion of leftovers. He remembered his promise to Sirius that he would write to him when he got back to the Dursleys. He pulled some parchment and a quill from his trunk and started the letter.

Sirius,

I'm back on Privet Drive. Everything is fine, I made it back safely. Draco is supposed to visit me tonight, but if he can't make it, I'll write him a place to meet me at later this week. When we spoke last week, I wanted to ask you something but I forgot then. Since Voldemort is back, shouldn't I be living with you? I would be a lot safer living with you and Remus since you two are experienced wizards and the Dursley's are just Muggles. If Voldemort has my blood, then the protection the Dursley's blood had will be useless, won't it? My scar hasn't hurt since the night at the graveyard. I still have dreams about it though. Tell Remus and Buckbeak I said hi. Write back when you can.

~Harry

He opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. "Give this to Sirius. You can stay out if you want, there's no reason for both of us to be miserable." She blinked her amber eyes in understanding and flew out the window. Harry felt the exhaustion seep into his body. He took a quick shower and hurried to his room with a towel around his waist. Draco would have teased him for forgetting his clothes in his haste. His heart hurt at the thought. What if he couldn't come tonight?

At that thought, warm arms snaked around his waist and a firm chest pressed comfortingly against his back. He leaned into the touch as Draco's familiar scent filled his nose. He tilted his head back and met those stormy grey eyes with his green ones. "You were able to sneak away."

"I didn't have to. Father is away until school starts back up and Mother is staying in France like every summer. She wanted me to be with you." Harry blinked.

"Your mum wants us to be together?" His lips quirked up at the corners.

"Of course. She holds the value of Soulmates in high regard," Harry smiled, closed his eyes, and rested the back of his head against Draco's shoulder. He was so tired.

Harry glanced at the clock. It was getting late. "Sleep here tonight, I don't want you to leave." Draco nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple.

"I didn't plan on leaving." He noticed Harry's state of dress, or rather undress and grinned lightly. "You need to get clothes on," Draco murmured as he ran his hand over his bare chest. Harry laughed.

"Normally you want me to take off my clothes," he joked. Draco's grin widened and reached around Harry to pull a pair of pajama pants from the dresser. He offered them to Harry, who put them on, not bothering with briefs. They were a tad too big and hung low on his hips.

"There, now I won't be so tempted to lay you out and have my way with you," Draco teased. "It's still a possibility though." He kissed Harry's cheek. "Let's get you to bed now, shall we?" Harry smiled and climbed under the covers while Draco took off his shoes and clothes, leaving him in his boxers, before climbing in next to him. Harry sighed happily as Draco's arm draped over his waist.

"I don't know if I'd be able to sleep without you next to me, now that I've gotten so used to it," Harry admitted.

"You won't ever have to sleep without me next to you. I'll always be here when you want me to be. You're stuck with me," Draco promised. Harry's breathing steadied and Draco followed him into a deep slumber.

hdhdhd

The next morning, Draco discovered how little Harry was fed. He had used the invisibility cloak to sneak down after Harry, who was going to breakfast, to explore the house. Harry didn't know he snuck down after him. He told Draco to stay put and try to be quiet. Draco wandered quietly around the house, examining the pictures on the mantle (none of them were of Harry so he wasn't interested,) observing the way they interacted with Harry, and so forth. He saw a thin woman with a very long neck and horse-like face cut a grapefruit into quarters. She passed Harry the smallest piece, and a boy who looked like a pig taught to walk on its hind legs the largest piece. The pig-on-legs glared at the horse-like woman. It seemed impossible, but that must be Harry's Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley. They looked so starkly different from Harry, it seemed they couldn't be less related.

Another Muggle, the one from the train station that had hurt Harry, had his face buried in the morning paper. That must be Harry's Uncle Vernon. Draco balled his hands into fists and tried to keep calm. Vernon's mustache quivered as he breathed heavily. "There's to be a hosepipe ban. No sprinklers, no car washing, no nothing!" he grumbled as though this news was an offense to his very existence. He ate his slice of grapefruit without looking up from the paper. He would most likely buy a real breakfast on his way to work. The Dursley's made trivial conversation, asking Dudley about his summer plans, Petunia gossiping about the neighbors, and Vernon bragging about his promotion. They completely ignored Harry, who didn't seem to mind, and in fact appeared to be used to it.

Draco watched as the pig-on-legs devoured his quarter and eyed Harry's greedily. Harry ate the quarter and left the table. No one looked up, they continued the conversation without halt, as if he had never been there. For some reason, Harry tensed and sped up when he walked down the hall. There was nothing in it except an old cupboard under the stairs. Maybe Harry had a fear of spiders or something. Draco quietly climbed the steps after Harry, avoiding the bottom one because he heard it creak when Harry went up. He slipped inside before Harry closed the door and tore the cloak off angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me they practically starve you?" Harry jumped and whirled around.

He took a breath and said, "It wasn't important at the time. I always get enough to make it through the summer," he said in an even tone. Draco flicked his wand to set up a silencing charm. Harry's eyes widened in shock but Draco ignored it.

"Harry, how can you think that you starving is unimportant? Your well-being is the most important thing to me! You need to understand that!" He was shouting, and Harry had flinched back. Guilt boiled in his stomach. He sat down hard on the bed, His face falling in his hands. "Love, I'm so sorry. It just scares me. I don't want to lose you."

Harry sat down beside him and Draco enveloped his Mate in his arms. "Draco, I didn't think it was important at the time because I was busy fighting for my life in the Tournament. I didn't want to worry you more." Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder. His jutting cheekbone brushed Harry's Mark.

"Harry, you don't have to worry about upsetting me now. You can tell me anything. Now that the Tournament is done, we can talk more, okay?" Harry nodded. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to go to the park?" Harry pulled away from Draco and searched for his sneakers. "I don't think I can spend another minute in this fucking house."

"Sure. I've never been to a Muggle park before." Draco stood and searched for his own shoes.

"You should probably borrow some of my clothes," Harry thought aloud as he tied up his laces. Draco looked at his button-down shirt and trousers. Harry threw a t-shirt at his head followed by a pair of jeans. He watched as Draco slipped them on and adjusted the fit and ratty appearance of them with a tailoring charm, and then adding slits to the back as an afterthought. Just in case. Then he slid on his oxfords and transfigured them into a pair of black high top converse. "And when we get there you need to explain how you can do that without getting in trouble," Harry added. Draco laughed.

"How am I going to leave without being spotted?" Draco brushed the knuckles of his fingers over Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch briefly before picking the invisibility cloak up off the ground.

"Use this, and take it off when we're alone." He threw it over Draco's head and made sure he was completely covered.

"Harry! You're going to mess up my hair!" he protested as Harry opened the door.

"Shh! You don't want them to hear you!" Harry smirked and led Draco outside. Not ten minutes later, Harry and Draco reached the park. They removed the cloak when they got a good look around and found it empty, and they sat side by side on the rusty swing set. The park was in a rough part of town and was avoided by most. Occasionally, Harry ran into Dudley and his gang here; most of the time they were smoking or beating up a kid who got lost. Their hands dangled between them, pinkies interlocked. "Now explain how you keep using magic without getting in trouble!" Harry demanded.

"Simple. Veela magic can't be traced. I was doing a bit of reading to pass time at the Manor before mother and father left. That's how I found out."

Harry smiled lightly and said, "Well, that'll be useful if things get a bit loud in the night." He winked at Draco, delighting in the blush that spread over his pale face.

A young couple, maybe a few years older than themselves, had entered the park on skateboards. Harry discretely pulled his hand away from Draco's and wrapped his arm around the swing chain. The couple were both wearing dark clothing and had several piercings. They used the graffitied skating ramps on the other side of the park. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry sighed as he explained what they were doing

"But why would one skateboard when they could just walk normally? It looks like they're intentionally trying to break their necks."

"Why do wizards fly on broomsticks when they could just walk? It's faster and more fun. I think it also has to do with the fact that it feels a little bit like flying. That and the uncertainty of its safety has a sort of appeal." Draco grimaced.

"Muggles are almost as bad as you Gryffindors. Adrenaline junkies, the lot of you." He scoffed and shook his head in mock dismay. "How I'm going to keep you alive is beyond me."

Harry barked a laugh. "Oh, you're going to keep me alive, are you? I was the one who had to kill that spider last month when you didn't want to leave the room-of-perpetual-shagging! You were practically sobbing and begging me to kill it."

Draco blushed and sputtered. "I knew it wasn't poisonous! If it was I wouldn't have let you anywhere near it, and I would have burnt the room down!"

"How are you, oh mighty protector, going to burn down a stone room?" Harry laughed again while Draco's brows furrowed.

"It didn't have to burn completely, just enough to kill the spider," he grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes. That reminded Draco of the cupboard in the hall. Harry wasn't afraid of spiders. Why was he afraid of that cupboard?

"My brave hero." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a clip of Muggle money. Harry noticed he was wearing the promise ring he got for him, and it glowed brightly when Harry brushed his fingers over Draco's arm, but not enough for a passerby to notice. He counted the money and put the clip back in his pocket.

"I'm going to buy you brunch." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Draco put his finger to Harry's lips. "No. I'm buying you brunch. No arguments." Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. It would be a waste of energy to try and stop him. When Draco made up his mind, there was no stopping him. Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet. They walked to a small cafe on the other side of town that just opened for business (it didn't take very long, Hogwarts was massive so they were used to walking long distances). It was in a nicer section of town and the menu had dozens of fancy coffees. Harry looked at the sign above the door as they walked in. Starbucks. Draco looked like he belonged in the place, from his posh accent and always tidy hair, to the way he carried himself with an air of confidence. He took one look at the menu and walked up to order. "I'm ordering for you." Harry sighed. There was no stopping him now. Harry looked around self consciously. The whole cafe was empty.

"Just don't get anything too expensive," Harry pleaded.

A girl their age with pastel pink and purple hair tied into a bun walked out of a pair of kitchen doors to take the order. She wore a green apron with the cafe logo off-centered to the left breast and tapped the end of her pencil on a small notepad. Harry stood uncomfortably behind Draco, staring at his feet and rubbing his arm, as Draco ordered. Harry didn't want to see how much it would cost, the price would make him feel guilty. Harry's stomach dropped when he noticed Draco put the empty clip back in his pocket. He had used it all.

Draco guided Harry to a booth in the corner and they sat across from each other. Draco held Harry's hand on top of the table and they made small talk. When Harry noticed the food and coffee coming, He pulled his hand away. The girl from earlier brought the coffees over, followed by a young boy, about fourteen or so, carrying a small platter of pastries. The boy set down the platter and went back to the kitchen.

"Alright, we got a venti double shot caramel macchiato, two pumps of foam, with a half pump of chocolate," she said passing the first cup to Draco, "and a venti white chocolate mocha at kid temp. Enjoy!" She passed the second cup to Harry. When she left Harry gave Draco an incredulous look.

"Kid temperature?! I'm not five, Malfoy!" he growled.

"Fine, take a sip of yours and then try mine. Tell me which you prefer and you can have it," Draco smirked. Harry sipped his own coffee. It tasted really good and was the perfect temperature, but he refused to admit that. Draco took a sip of his own before passing it to Harry. Harry cautiously raised the cup to his lips. The hot fluid hit his lip and scalded him. He flinched and passed it back to Draco quickly. Draco pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips, healing the burn quickly with magic.

"How can you drink that? Do you have no feeling in your tongue?!"

"I like it. Besides, it won't get cold as quickly." He took another sip and reclaimed Harry's hand. Harry indulged in a deep drink of his coffee and squeezed Draco's palm.

"So, you're staying with me all summer?" There was a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Of course," Draco said as though it were obvious. "I just have to leave tonight so I can get to the Manor without worrying about Muggles seeing me fly out your window. I'd take you with me but mother told me there would be some dangerous company for a few days. I'll pack some of my things and from there in the morning I'll Floo to Gringotts. I'll be back in your arms by noon and I'll be all yours, I promise." Draco selected a chocolate chip muffin and nibbled on the edge.

Harry grinned. "That's a dangerous promise. What if I don't want to let you go once I have you?" Harry set down his coffee so he could take a blueberry muffin from the platter without letting go of Draco's hand.

Draco laughed. "I wouldn't mind that."

hdhdhd

Later that night, Harry sat on the bed clad in his pajama pants and bare chest. "You'll hurry back, right?"

"Of course," Draco said agreeably. He kissed Harry's forehead and pushed him back on the mattress. "Sleep. I'll see you at the park. Noon tomorrow, remember?"

Harry nodded. "How could I forget?" Draco smiled and kissed Harry again before covering him with the sheet.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, though? I can leave early in the morning and come back a bit later..."

"I'm fine. Go shower and pack and I'll see you at noon tomorrow!" Draco kissed Harry one last time, long and deep, before opening the window. He looked back one more time before jumping out and soaring into the sky. Harry pulled Draco's shirt out from under the sheet and inhaled the scent clinging to it. He sighed and rolled over.

hdhdhd

Draco made sure to stay high in the clouds where Muggles wouldn't see him. It was dark, but you could never be too cautious. He flew for miles, watching the scenery pass by below him. The lights of the cities slowly faded away to reveal black countryside and Draco dipped closer to the earth. A few minutes later he saw the dark outline of Malfoy Manor. He passed through the thick wards and landed in front of the door. He felt the presence of two other wizards when he passed through. Death Eaters. As long as he stayed out of their way, they'd leave him be. The manor was big enough for that...

Inside was dark and foreboding. Draco walked up the stairs to his room. He was still wearing the shoes he transfigured into converse and Harry's clothes. He brought the collar of the shirt up to his nose and inhaled. Harry's scent was calming in the dark corridors. He saw no sign of the two men lurking in his home. Good. He opened the door to his bedroom and flicked his wand. A fire started in the grate and the lamps flickered to life. He flicked it again to activate his personal privacy wards and lock the door. The magic of the Manor prevented all magic within it from being traced, so he had been able to do this even before he came into his inheritance. Harry would be able to use magic here this summer. Draco walked over to his closet and found a bag to put some clothes in. He looked around his closet for clothes that would be suitable for summer in the Muggle world. Nothing. He ended up transfiguring several pairs of trousers into tight-fitting skinny jeans, fantasizing about what Harry's face would look like when he saw him in them. He transfigured a couple pairs of button-down shirts into t-shirts with slits in the back for his wings to slide through. He would be able to either keep his wings tucked in or charm them invisible when he went out in public depending on if they got cramped. Draco refused to wear the abomination the Muggles called "shorts." He could cast a strong cooling charm if push came to shove. He put some pajamas and a variety of briefs in the bag on top of everything else and walked into the ensuite bathroom.

He reluctantly pulled Harry's shirt off and hugged it to his chest, breathing in its scent one last time, before setting it gently on the vanity. He pulled off the jeans and his boxers, banishing the boxers to the laundry room and putting the jeans in the bag he was taking back to Harry's. His shower was almost a room of its own. He had wanted to show it to Harry, (preferably while neither of them were dressed and both of them were horny) but if his mother said it wasn't safe, then it wasn't safe. He wouldn't risk endangering Harry for amazing shower sex. He could wait…

The water was hot against his skin as he scrubbed himself clean. Draco washed his hair and applied the normal potions to it. One for cleaning and conditioning and the other was for straightening. His hair always had a slight wave to it. It was barely noticeable unless he was brewing potions. The fumes would always make the ends curl. The potion needed to be applied with every shower, but they lasted until his hair got wet again.

Draco toweled off and put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. He took Harry's shirt with him out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed with it, hugging it close. It was easier to get to the Manor at night so Muggles didn't see him flying out of Harry's window, and from the Manor, he would Floo directly to Gringotts in the morning at opening hours. It was the fastest and safest way, but it also meant sleeping without Harry the entire night. Draco could only hope Harry slept well.

hdhdhd

Harry dreamt of the graveyard that night. He was tied to the statue again, and Cedric, who hadn't been killed yet, stood next to the massive cauldron. "Get out of here, before it's too late!" Cedric didn't appear to be able to hear him. Wormtail appeared with the bundle containing Voldemort and threw it into the cauldron. His scar began to hurt as Voldemort stepped out of the cauldron and killed Cedric. Draco appeared next to Harry and untied him. He stood in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort's view. "NO, HE'LL KILL YOU! DRACO, HE'LL KILL YOU!"

The dream changed and they were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort stood across the clearing from them. Harry's mum and dad were holding hands off to the side, smiling. "Harry, you need to stay strong!" His mother told him. Draco held Harry's hand and kissed his temple.

"I'll protect you, love." A flash of green light streaked towards them and Draco stepped in front of Harry. He dropped dead. "NO! DRACO NO! MUM HELP ME PLEASE! HE KILLED DRACO!" Harry fell to his knees and cradled Draco's head in his lap, stroking his hair. Voldemort trained his wand on Harry. "MUM, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! DAD, PLEASE!" They just smiled pleasantly and nodded encouragingly. Another flash of green struck him in the chest and he awoke.

He was covered in a cold sweat and the sheets were tangled around his legs. Harry angrily pushed them away and sat up. The horizon was just barely showing a bit of pink where the sun would be rising. Harry huffed and took some clothes from his dresser so he could take a quick shower.

hdhdhd

Draco sighed. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, he was worried about Harry too much. When he finally fell asleep, he was rudely awoken by a nightmare. He had been in the Forbidden Forest with Harry, and there was some creature with a snake-like face and red eyes that pointed its wand at them. Harry looked terrified. He pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll protect you, love," he'd said, and stepped in front of Harry to block him from view. A green spell struck him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Harry cradled Draco's head and was shouting something, but Draco couldn't hear the words. Harry's glasses reflected another green light that struck him in the chest and he fell too. That's when Draco woke up.

He rolled out of bed and got dressed in his newly transfigured clothes. As he pulled his shirt on, he felt the wards shift again and the two men left. He felt all of the Dark artifacts they took with them and knew they wouldn't be coming back.

hdhdhd

The rest of the day crept by at a sluggish pace for both boys. Harry walked around the neighborhood. He passed time taking newspapers from rubbish bins and looking through them for mass murders, unexplainable accidents, missing people, anything that would indicate Voldemort's activity. There wasn't anything. Maybe he was still regrouping the Death Eaters. He had narrowly escaped being seen by Mrs. Figg and dragged into her home for hours while she told him about her cats and served him overly-floral tea. Harry didn't think he'd be able to escape by noon and cleverly hid behind a rubbish bin. It had worked and Mrs. Figg passed him by, her handbag rattling with cat food.

Harry sighed and walked in the direction of the park. It was 11:45. He might as well get there early.

hdhdhd

Draco was pacing in a tiny office in Gringotts. He was exchanging 100 galleons to pounds, and the wait was longer than expected. The proper paperwork had to be signed and the goblin who normally filed it and managed exchanges didn't come in until 11:30. He had stopped by Flourish and Blotts on his way to the bank after he remembered Hermione's warning. He bought a book called, "Safe Sex and Amazing Orgasms: Wizard's Edition." He wanted to finish before noon and possibly surprise Harry by coming home early, but it might not happen with the waiting time. He had dressed in his new Muggle clothes so he could head straight to the park via the Knight Bus when he was finished at the bank. He wore stone washed light blue skinny jeans that clung to his legs and a black t-shirt that offset his hair. He had read the book three times, learning several things he was sure Harry would love before he shrunk the book and put it in his pocket (upon which he had cast an Undetectable Extension Charm) and took to pacing. He nearly wore a hole in the carpet when the goblin walked in. He sat at the desk Draco had been pacing in front of and gestured for the Veela to take a seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have the paperwork all ready for your exchange, all you need to do is sign here." The goblin pulled a sheet of official looking parchment out of thin air and set it on the desk in front of Draco. After reading it through, Draco took a plumed quill from the inkwell on the desk and signed the parchment. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a pile of crisp pounds held together with a rubber band in its place.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Malfoy."

"Likewise." Draco scooped up the pile and put it in a Muggle wallet, which he put in his pocket with the book. He walked outside and summoned the Knight Bus. It was 11:45, so he could find Harry by following their soul sparks if he wasn't in the park. The bus was, as always, a bumpy ride. He'd have to ask Harry about Muggle buses. He was thankful when the ride came to an end and he stumbled off the horrid purple monstrosity.

The first thing he noticed was he could smell Harry. Grass, leather, and rain. He looked around eagerly before spotting Harry. He was walking down the street some distance away. Draco smiled and ran over to him, being careful to keep his pace normal and not Veela speed. "Harry!" Harry saw him and ran towards him as well. They embraced in a hug and Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. Draco breathed in the scent of Harry's hair as Harry placed gentle kisses on his collarbone before looking into his eyes.

"I hope you slept better than I did," Harry grumbled.

"I highly doubt it," Draco smirked and draped his arm over Harry's shoulders as they walked back to the park. They took a seat on the park bench and linked their hands. "Why didn't you sleep well?" Harry stared at his tattered shoes. I'll have to get him new ones, Draco thought.

"I had nightmares. I don't have them when you're with me." Harry idly scuffed his shoes in the gravel. Draco brought the back of Harry's hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Harry leaned against Draco's side.

"I had a nightmare too, but it didn't make much sense; we were in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest and there was some sort of snaky… I think it was a man but that couldn't have been right. Men have noses and don't have red eyes." Harry stiffened beside him.

"That was Voldemort. He was in my dream too. He killed you first, and then he killed me. My parents were there and they just watched." Draco squeezed his hand.

"I won't let it happen. I'll protect you, love." A tremor ran through Harry's body.

"That is exactly what you told me in my dream." Draco's eyes widened.

"I told you that in my dream." Harry looked into Draco's eyes silently.

"You've never seen Voldemort before. Do you think we shared a dream?"

"It's highly possible. The link between Veelas and their Mates aren't only physical, they're also psychological." A group of people entering the park caught Harry's attention and he turned to look at them. He pulled away from Draco and let go of his hand. Draco was hurt but he didn't protest.

"Shit," Harry muttered. Draco followed Harry's gaze.

"Is that your cousin?"

"Yes, along with his gang so we need to leave before they see me."

"Oi! Potter!" The group headed in their direction.

"So much for that plan." Harry sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Just try not to kill them please." Draco huffed.

"I have much more self-control than you give me credit for." As the group got closer, their taunts and jeers became louder. Dudley leered at Draco.

"Who's this, Potter? He another freak like you?" More jeers from the boys.

Draco glared at the group and spoke. "If I were you, I'd walk away before someone gets hurt." His voice was cold. Dudley took a step back in shock but quickly recovered. He took three steps forward and made what was supposed to be an intimidating face. It only made him look constipated.

"No one talks to me like that without getting beat," Dudley growled.

"Try it, I dare you," Draco snarled.

He stood but Harry protested. "He's not worth it. Just leave it be." Draco didn't turn. Dudley swung his fist at Draco face and Draco caught it. Dudley's beady eyes widened in fear. He tried pulling his hand away, but his efforts were futile. Draco twisted Dudley's arm so that Dudley's shoulder was threatening to pop out of its socket. "Stop!" That caught Draco's attention. He released Dudley and sat down again with a light yawn.

"Dudley, you're not going to let this freak mess with you like that are you?" Piers asked in disbelief. Dudley's brow furrowed as though he was deciding between avenging his bruised ego and possibly getting injured over losing the respect of his gang.

"By the way, I go to school with Harry. I'd watch your back if I were you." To the gang, that meant that he was from St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, but to Dudley, it meant something even more terrifying.

"Come on, he's just a punk anyways." Dudley turned and walked towards the exit of the park and his gang hurried after him. They didn't want trouble with anyone who went to Harry's school.

When they were out of sight, Harry said, "Draco, you didn't need to do that—" Draco interrupted him with a kiss.

"Yes, I did. He would have kept coming back and coming back if I didn't." Harry frowned. He knew Draco was right, but he didn't want to admit it. Draco kissed him again, soft and sweet. He pulled away a fraction of an inch and with his lips still brushing Harry's he murmured, "You're coming to stay with me at the Manor tonight." Harry pulled away to look Draco in the eyes.

"I thought you said there was going to be 'dangerous company' for a few days." Draco smiled and Harry felt Draco's invisible wings brush his cheek gently.

"They left. With the number of Dark artifacts they left with, they won't be coming back." Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet. "You need to eat. You didn't get any breakfast this morning. And don't try to lie about it. I'll buy you an early lunch."

"I'm fine—" Draco silenced him with another kiss. He deepened it and Harry's knees felt like jelly. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him steady. They eventually pulled apart and Draco drank in Harry's face. His lips were slightly parted and they glistened from the kiss. He was panting lightly and his hands continued to run through Draco's hair. It was probably mussed and he would end up fixing it before they went anywhere so it didn't look like they were snogging.

"Let's go." Harry nodded as he was still unable to form coherent sentences. They untangled from each other and joined hands as Draco led them to the coffee shop they went to the day before. Draco tidied up his hair while they walked and Harry tried arranging his hair into some sort of order. When they reached the exit of the park, Harry pulled his hand away. That was really starting to bother Draco. Draco ordered like he did yesterday when they reached the cafe, getting the same drinks as before. Harry didn't complain when his coffee was ordered at 'kid temperature.' He was confused when Draco ordered two turkey pesto paninis, mostly because he had no clue what pesto was or what paninis were.

They took a seat at the same table they did yesterday. There were more people there today, compared to yesterday's grand total of two people: Draco and Harry. There was a girl with a computer at a solitary table by a window. She was typing fervently while sipping coffee from a to-go cup. An elderly couple sat at a booth by the door. Draco looked at the old couple with a small smile. "That'll be us someday." Harry smiled and took his seat across from Draco. No one in the cafe could see them from their corner thanks to the high backs of the booths.

"Yeah, but hopefully not here. Maybe on Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"Or a cafe in Paris," Draco added.

"I've never been to Paris. You'll have to show it to me someday," Draco smirked.

"It is the City of Love. I'll have to show you a thing or two while we're there…" Harry blushed and smacked Draco's shoulder. Their food and coffee came out and Harry thanked the waitress. She was the same girl from yesterday.

When she walked back to the counter, Harry spoke up. "Okay, what the hell are paninis and what's pesto?" Draco laughed.

"A panini is a type of grilled sandwich and pesto is a sauce with basil, olive oil, garlic, and parmesan cheese. Both taste amazing." Harry looked skeptically at the sandwich before taking a bite.

He chewed appreciatively and swallowed before saying, "This is amazing!"

Draco smirked. "Of course it is." He saw Harry had a crumb on the side of his mouth, so he gently brushed it away, his thumb lingered on Harry's bottom lip. He leaned over the table and gently kissed Harry's lip where his thumb once was. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as Draco gently moved his lips against Harry's. When Draco pulled away, Harry kept his eyes shut a moment longer, soaking in the memory. Draco cupped Harry's cheek and kissed his nose before picking up his own sandwich and taking a delicate bite.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he sipped his coffee before admitting, "I can't come to your house."

Draco stiffened. "Why not?"

"I have to keep an eye on the news to see if Voldemort is doing anything. Mass murders, unexplainable accidents, anything that would tell me something."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Harry, obsessing like this isn't good for you."

"I'm not obsessing! I need to know what we're dealing with."

"Fine, but I'm staying with you."

"Good, that saves me having to ask you," Harry agreed.

"And you have two weeks. If you're still freaking out about all this and stressing in two weeks, I'm carting you off to my house." Harry laughed and nodded.

"Fine, it's a deal."

Draco was silent for a moment before asking, "Harry, what are Muggle buses like? Are they anything like the Knight Bus?"

"No, for one the chairs don't slide across the floor with every bump or turn. For another, they don't travel as fast so it's safer and less bumpy."

"Can you take me on one?" Harry laughed lightly.

"Sure, why not?" They finished eating in silence before standing up to leave.

Draco left a large tip on the table before they walked outside. "Where do you want to go now?" Harry asked.

"Well, how about we go to London?" Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"London? Why?"

"I want to ride a bus and I've never been to Muggle London."

"How about we take the Underground there and we'll ride a bus back? It's only 11:30, there's plenty of time for exploring."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry pulled Draco in the direction of the Underground.

hdhdhd

Draco looked around in awe. "Harry, what are those things?" He pointed to a barrier of strange wheel-like contraptions that the Muggles went through to get inside.

"Those are turnstiles. That's where I pay to get us in." Harry took six pounds out of his pocket and slid them into the payment slot. He walked through and Draco followed. Harry walked down the stairs and turned right, walking down a corridor in the direction of the train heading to London.

"How do they keep the tunnels from caving in without magic?" Harry laughed.

"Muggles learned to make do without it." Draco bumped his shoulder against Harry's again. Harry didn't seem comfortable with shows of affection today. Draco went to take Harry's hand but he gently pulled away, looking around self consciously. Draco suddenly remembered Harry telling him about Muggles not liking gay people. Draco hated that Muggles could be so judgemental about something that was none of their business.

The train was already there when they arrived at the loading point. Harry climbed on and Draco apprehensively followed. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, I ride all the time." Draco took a seat next to Harry. The train had seats side by side lining the walls. Harry took a seat next to Draco before it started moving. Draco looked around them and out the window in excitement. There was nothing but the darkness of tunnels occasionally broken up by platforms speeding past, but he was still amazed. Harry watched his face with a small smile, enjoying his excitement.

"It's kind of like flying, only without the broom." Harry nodded and looked at the people around them. Most of them were stuck in their own worlds; reading, listening to music or checking their watches.

Harry turned to Draco and murmured, "Do you think we'll have the same room when we go back to school?"

"I hope so. We might not have the same schedule but that won't be as big of a problem as not having the same room." Harry looked around nervously before continuing.

"Who do you think the new DADA teacher is going to be?"

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, if Dumbledore can't find a replacement teacher, the Ministry will find one. No one wants the job since it's cursed," Draco replied.

"I didn't know it was cursed."

"Yeah, You-Know-Who cursed it when Dumbledore wouldn't give him the job."

"Wow. Talk about petty." Draco laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit petty." The train pulled to a stop and they stood. Harry led them off the train and they left the Underground. Draco looked around in amazement as London came into view. "Harry, what is that?!" He pointed to a giant Ferris Wheel.

"That's the London Eye. Want to ride it?" Draco looked apprehensive.

"Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe. Come on, I'll show you. I've never been on it myself but you have to promise to not freak out or make a scene."

"I promise. You really do underestimate my self-control."

Harry smirked and looked around before whispering, "So if I was butt naked and spread out on your bed with a hard-on, you could resist me?" Draco turned a violent shade of red and hid his face in his hands.

"Harry, you can't talk about that in public!" he whispered angrily.

"Why not, am I too tempting?"

"Yes, you are. I have self-control when it comes to not overreacting and not killing people, not when it comes to you and your body. I swear to fucking Merlin, you are going to kill me." Harry laughed. The red faded from Draco's cheeks and he pinched Harry's arm. Harry playfully swatted his hand away. They walked under a plexiglass awning where tickets were being sold and waited in line to pay. "I'm paying. This was my idea and you have no more cash on you after the turny-things." Harry sighed. He was right.

"Fine. But when I go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies, I'm exchanging some galleons to Muggle money so I can start paying for things." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was so stubborn. He paid for the tickets and they stood in the waiting queue for an empty capsule. Most of the people waiting were tourists. Draco nervously wiped his hands on his jeans and looked up at the highest capsule.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Hey, if it wasn't safe, we wouldn't be going on it, remember? Besides, we've both flown much higher." Draco met Harry's eyes and nodded. Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in a bit closer and whispering, "By the way, your arse looks amazing in those jeans." Draco smiled proudly. He knew Harry was trying to distract him but it worked.

An employee walked over to the waiting queue. "Group A16 step forward." Harry looked at their tickets and stepped towards the empty capsule, Draco following close behind. The doors slid shut behind them and Draco braced himself on the railing running around the walls. When they started moving, he grabbed Harry's arm in shock.

Harry shook his head with a small laugh. "You're fine." After the initial shock, Draco looked out the window in glee. He silently watched the skyline of London come into view and let go of his grip on Harry's arm. He held the railing lightly with one hand and put the other discretely over Harry's. Harry didn't pull away and they looked around quietly. Harry noticed the other occupants of the capsule were too busy taking pictures of the skyline to notice anything going on around them. Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to the window.

On the way back down, Draco let go of Harry's hand. "So, where do you want to go next?" Draco asked.

"There's an aquarium near here, we can go there before heading back."

"What the fuck is an aquarium?" Harry laughed.

"I'll show you. Follow me." He led Draco down the street to the aquarium and Draco paid the entrance fee. They walked into a hallway, but instead of walls and a ceiling, they were in a tube of glass. Draco looked around in shock as manta rays and large fish swam around them.

"This is amazing, I didn't know Muggles could do stuff like this!" Harry didn't watch any of the fish, he was too busy watching Draco. They walked from room to room, and Draco was astounded at the variety of creatures contained within glass walls. It was no surprise that the aquarium was nearly empty. Most Muggle schools were still doing final testing and it was a Monday. Harry held Draco's hand as they walked around. There was no one to judge them.

"Draco look at that one with the funny fin on top." Harry pointed it out and Draco found it.

"What about it?"

"The fin reminds me of your hair in the morning," Harry smirked and Draco smacked his shoulder.

"At least I don't have that mop you call hair attached to my scalp!"

"Oh, you love my hair, admit it!" Draco scoffed and Harry dodged another smack Draco aimed at his shoulder.

"Shut up!"

Harry smiled mischievously. "Make me." Draco raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He hooked his fingers in Harry's belt loops and pulled him closer until their chests were pressed together.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Draco purred. He teasingly brushed his lips over Harry's, pulling back before Harry could deepen it. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and he threaded his fingers into Draco's hair. Draco pressed gentle kisses to Harry's jaw and Harry tipped his head back to give him better access. Draco's lips skimmed over Harry's Mark and Harry gasped. Draco gently pulled Harry's hair and tilted his head so he could kiss him better. Their lips moved against each other slowly, and they eventually pulled away to breathe. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and Draco buried his face in Harry's messy curls.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I guess I tolerate you," Draco laughed. Harry laughed and pulled away to look Draco in the eyes.

"Do you want to finish walking around or do you want to head back?"

"I think I want to finish looking around before lunch, eat, and then we'll head back to the house. It's one o'clock so there's enough time to get back before dark." Draco let Harry go and took his hand. Harry noted he didn't call Privet Drive "home," just "the house." He smiled to himself.

"You might want to fix your hair if you don't want anyone to know we were snogging." Draco looked around to see if anyone could see them before pulling out his wand and spelling his hair so it looked unruffled. They walked on, and Draco couldn't stop smiling.

hdhdhd

"So, how do you summon a bus?" Draco asked quietly. Harry and he were walking down the street on the way to the bus stop. They were walking about a foot apart and Harry almost didn't hear him.

"You don't. We have to wait at a bus stop." Harry pointed to a bench under an awning on the sidewalk where several people were waiting for the bus. Draco sighed dramatically.

"That sounds tedious."

Harry shook his head with a slight laugh. "You're impossible." They stood next to the bench and waited quietly. The bus pulled up a few minutes later and everyone boarded. Draco put ten dollars into the pay box and they found that there were no empty seats. They held one of the poles running from ceiling to floor as the bus lurched forward. Harry looked around at the people on the bus. An old woman was sitting sandwiched between a businessman and a teenager wearing a fast-food uniform. She was knitting a scarf, pulling the yarn out of an old handbag when her supply ran short. The businessman was yelling angrily into a phone and everyone was trying their best to avoid watching his temper tantrum. There were lots of people in work clothes heading presumably to lunch. Draco glanced at Harry. He looked uncomfortable as he stared at his shoes.

It was only half an hour on the way back to Little Whinging, and after most of the people got off at other stops. Fifteen minutes into the ride, the bus was completely empty except for Harry and Draco. "Love, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and continued looking at his shoes. "I'll tell you later. I don't want to say anything here." Draco nodded and squeezed his knee supportively.

hdhdhd

They were becoming regular customers at the small cafe. Harry didn't say anything as Draco ordered their food and they sat at their normal booth. He remained quiet until the food arrived and a sandy-haired teen around their age brought over the coffee and veggie wraps Draco had ordered. Harry thanked him and waited for him to leave. Draco took his hand. "You can talk to me. I won't get mad, I promise."

"That's the thing, I know you will. Not at me, but you'll still get mad." He took a breath. "I'm afraid of small places. When I'm in a crowded place or small room, I get freaked out. I feel like I can't breathe and I panic. It's because I lived in a broom closet under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life." Draco squeezed his hand and rubbed soothing circles on it with his thumb. He briefly remembered Harry mentioning it in passing before, but it had slipped his mind.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise I won't let it happen again." He gently took Harry's chin and tilted his head up. Harry met his gaze. "I love you. I promise I'll do anything I can to protect you."

"I love you too." Harry gave a small smile and started eating. Harry's shoulders were still tense. Draco couldn't wait until he could kiss his worries away.

"We should take a walk before we head back." Harry nodded but his mind was elsewhere.

hdhdhd

Draco didn't have a set destination in mind when he suggested they take a walk. He just wanted to keep away from that house for as long as possible. He could feel how stressed Harry was. He asked questions about the Muggle things they saw while walking.

"What's a radio?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a building over there called Radio Shack. It's not a shack, which seems very misleading." Harry sighed. He had to answer questions like this all the time for Mr. Weasley.

"A radio is a box that you can listen to music, news broadcasts, and talk shows on. I honestly don't understand why it's called a shack." Draco nodded as they kept walking. He continued trying to distract Harry with questions and conversations until it was dark.

"We should head back." Harry looked around to see if they were alone before placing a kiss on Draco's cheek and throwing the invisibility cloak over him.

hdhdhd

Draco was underneath the invisibility cloak when they walked through the doors of number 4 Privet Drive. They could hear the Dursley's in the living room watching the telly. Dudley wasn't home yet. He walked up the stairs to the room after Harry, carefully avoiding the squeaky bottom stair. Draco took the invisibility charm off his wings and threw himself on the bed. He lay spread eagle with his arms and wings splayed across the mattress behind him.

Harry sat on tiredly on the bed beside Draco. "Okay, now spill, what's bothering you?" Draco sighed and sat up.

"I just wish I could have stopped them. I wish I had been there for you." Harry sat up straighter and glared at him.

"We hated each other up until a few months ago. It wouldn't have mattered. What's important is that you're here now." Draco smiled at Harry. He was puzzled when Harry stood and pulled him to his feet. "I need to show you." Draco raised an eyebrow in question but didn't speak as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him again, saying, "Just in case," and led him down the stairs. Harry was still tense when they walked down the hall and to the cupboard under the stairs. He drew a shuddering breath and reached for the handle. There was a small bed of blankets piled inside, which had clearly seen better days.

"It was always really cold in the winter," Harry said quietly. Draco pulled him into a hug. Harry buried his face in Draco's chest before pulling away and taking Draco's hand to guide him back to the room. When they were once again in the safety of the room, Draco pulled off the cloak and started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"Dray, I'm not in the mood," He murmured, trying to still Draco's hands.

"Love, you need to learn the difference between me undressing you to have sex and me undressing you to change your clothes. I need to take care of you right now." Harry nodded and Draco continued his work until Harry was in a t-shirt and boxers and he was bare-chested, clad only in pajama pants borrowed from Harry that hung low on his hips. Draco lay on the bed and pulled Harry onto his chest. His wings wrapped around them both and he rubbed Harry's back soothingly. He wasn't surprised when he felt his chest dampen with Harry's tears and Harry's body tremble as he sobbed silently.

Draco ran his fingers lovingly through Harry's hair gently and started humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was young. He had forgotten the words but remembered the tune. Harry's fingers gripped his shoulders as he cried, and Draco held him tightly to him. "Harry, I love you more than you can imagine. They don't deserve even laying eyes on you. I swear I'm going to love you enough to make up for what you've missed all this time." An audible sob ripped itself from Harry's throat and he clutched Draco tighter. Draco continued to hug Harry tightly until his tears trickled to a stop and the sobs stopped racking his body. It seemed to take hours before Harry was able to take a steady breath.

Harry turned his head and pressed a kiss to Draco's chest. He mumbled, "You're all wet." Draco laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened?" he teased. Harry let out a laugh and relaxed his death grip on Draco's shoulders.

"Thank you." Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't thank me. You deserve to be loved." Harry didn't say anything. He squeezed Draco's hand in response. Draco started humming again, feeling Harry's heartbeat against his own chest as it evened out. Harry was lulled to sleep listening to Draco's humming and feeling his steady heartbeat under his fingers.

Harry murmured, "I love you too, Dray," before falling into a deep slumber. Draco stayed up for a while after that, humming the melody and watching Harry's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful when he slept, despite all that he had been through. He eventually felt himself starting to drift off, so he pressed a kiss to Harry's head before wrapping his wings more securely around them and falling asleep.

hdhdhd

When Draco started dreaming, he had the feeling it was Harry's dream too. They were hand in hand, walking through the aquarium again. Harry squeezed his hand and said without looking up, "Took you long enough to fall asleep. I thought I'd be stuck here comparing your hair to fish all night." Draco scoffed and flicked the side of his head playfully. Harry laughed and pulled Draco's hand up to his mouth so he could press a kiss to it.

Suddenly the dream changed. He and Harry were crouched in a confined space. It was dark; so dark that Draco could hardly see. The only light came from small slots built into what looked like the door. The air was stale and dusty, and as his vision adjusted, Draco realized where they were. Harry's breathing as sharp and labored beside him. Draco instantly pulled Harry into his lap and tried to calm him down.

"Harry, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You're okay. This isn't real, it's just a dream." Harry buried his face in Draco's neck as Draco hugged him tightly. Draco closed his wings around them.

"Dray," Harry whispered. Draco gently cupped Harry's neck with his hand and stroked his thumb over his Mark. Draco brushed his lips over Harry's gently, their breath mingling. Harry gripped Draco's arms tightly and rested their foreheads together. "Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you," he promised. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and hummed to him. Harry's breathing slowly steadied and he sagged into Draco's arms. Draco changed the dream so that they were in a bigger room and in a bed. Harry was mildly surprised but didn't say anything. Draco laid Harry out on the bed and held his face carefully as they kissed. He had one hand on either side of Harry's head and supported his weight with his elbows. He was surprised when Harry lifted his knee and pressed it against his erection. He didn't even notice that he was getting hard. He ground against Harry and Harry lifted his hips up, grinding his own cock against Draco's hip.

The kiss became more urgent as Harry added tongue to the mix. Draco ground down in earnest, seeking as much friction as he could get. Harry moaned and fisted Draco's hair hard. Draco bit down on Harry's lip and he gasped. "It's a good thing those Silencing Charms are still in place. You're loud when you have wet dreams," Draco whispered against Harry's ear. Harry shivered and Draco licked the shell of his ear, then took his earlobe between his teeth and gently pulled. Harry's hips bucked upwards.

Harry tugged at Draco's pants, trying to get them off. Draco huffed a laugh and helped him, then moved to take Harry's off. Soon, they were both naked, and Draco wrapped his long fingers around both of their stiff cocks. He found a rhythm and soon Harry was thrusting into his fist. Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and sucked a love bite onto the skin there. Harry cradled the back of his neck and pressed his cheek against his hair. Draco ran his thumb over the slit of Harry's cock.

"Fuck yes, Draco!" Harry squeezed Draco's arm with his free hand. He threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Love," Draco panted, "I'm close." Harry nodded and squeezed his arm again. Draco's forehead was still pressed against the crook of Harry's neck.

"Me too," Harry whimpered. Draco brushed his lips over Harry's as they both came. Draco collapsed half on top of Harry. Harry expelled a small bit of air from his weight, but said nothing and tangled his fingers in the pale strands of hair on his head.

"It's a really good thing those Silencing Charms are still up. This was the best wet-dream I've ever had," Draco admitted. Harry nodded in agreement. Draco nuzzled his face against Harry's neck and kissed Harry's Mark. He grazed his teeth lightly over the raised skin in a possessive manner and whispered against the skin there, "You're mine, Harry Potter."

Harry breathed a laugh and nodded. "Yours." Draco's breath continued to graze his neck as he drifted into unconsciousness.

hdhdhd

Harry blinked blearily. He was still on Draco's chest, and he was still surrounded by the Veela's wings. He felt Draco's erection pressed against his hip, only separated by a few layers of cloth. He grinned and slowly lowered himself so he was facing the bulge in his pants, making sure Draco didn't stir. Harry freed Draco's erection and wrapped his lips around it. Draco gasped and sat bolt upright. He saw Harry and moaned, collapsing back onto the bed. Harry bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with a pop. "Good morning," he said in a cheeky tone. His voice was a bit hoarse with sleep. He continued his ministrations and Draco's hands gripped his hair tightly. Harry took him into the back of his throat, resisting the urge to pull off as he gagged. Draco's wings were fluttering and he tightened his hands in Harry's hair. Harry moaned.

"H-Harry," Draco stuttered. Harry started to bob his head again, moving his hand along the shaft in time with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it before hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down the length again. Draco bucked his hips unintentionally and Harry held his hips down with his free hand.

"Harry I'm close," Draco warned. Harry hummed in acknowledgment. It sent vibrations through Draco's shaft and he released his load in Harry's mouth. Harry sucked him dry, swallowing everything. Draco pulled Harry up to him and kissed him, tasting himself on Harry's lips. Harry laid back down on Draco's chest and Draco wrapped his wings around them again.

"You are going to be the end of me," Draco muttered. He returned the favor to Harry, drawing it out and making it as pleasurable as possible until Harry was writhing under him. After Harry came, he cast a cleaning charm and they regained their breath. Draco stood and stretched. "Let's go eat." Harry nodded and opened his Hogwarts trunk, pulling out a Muggle wallet.

"I'm paying," Harry said, emphasizing his words by wiggling his wallet between two fingers. Draco rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You're so stubborn," he scolded playfully. He located his jeans from yesterday and pulled the bag of clothes out of his pocket so he could return them to their regular size. Harry was looking for a pair of jeans to wear when Draco threw a t-shirt at his head. "Put that on," he ordered.

"Why should I?" Harry protested. He held it at arm's length to inspect it.

"Because I like it when you wear my clothes and I need an excuse to steal one of your shirts," Draco said simply.

Harry huffed a sigh of annoyance and pulled the shirt on over his head. Draco took one of Harry's shirts from the dresser to wear and slipped on a pair of jeans from his bag. He adjusted the shirt with a tailoring charm; he liked wearing Harry's clothes but he didn't want to look like a homeless person. Harry was still searching for clean jeans when he was finished dressing, so Draco sighed and threw a pair of his jeans at him.

"You don't have any clean jeans, we just got back and there hasn't been time to do laundry yet." Harry stiffened slightly but quickly recovered and put the jeans on. When he finished pulling them on and looked up, Draco was right in front of him. He said nothing as he pulled Harry into a quick embrace, then let go and picked up the invisibility cloak from where it was discarded on the floor the night before. "Ready?" Harry grabbed his wrist suddenly and Draco took a step closer.

"I need to do some of my chores before we go. I'll be back soon," Harry promised. He turned to the door and Draco took his wrist this time.

"I'm coming with you. I'll wear the cloak and help where I can." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be pointless to argue because Draco would do what he wanted anyway.

"Fine. Just don't make any noise." Draco smirked and threw the cloak over himself.

"As I recall, you were the noisy one last night, he whispered in Harry's ear as Harry opened the door. Harry blushed hard enough to show through his dark skin and pinched he Draco's invisible arm.

"Quiet," he reminded. They walked down the stairs together, Draco's hand on the small of Harry's back. Draco skipped the bottom step. Harry walked to the laundry room and started separating the clothes by color. It was obvious by the quietness of the house that the Dursleys were still asleep. Draco pulled the hood of the cloak off and left it draped over his shoulders. He became visible.

"What are you doing? What if somebody comes down here and sees you?" Harry whispered.

"Nobody's awake, and if they do wake up, I'll hear them." He pulled out his wand and sorted the clothes with a wave of it. "Now how do we wash these?" Harry sighed and pointed at the two-in-one washer and dryer.

"I put them in there and put a scoop of the soap in, then I start it, but it's a bit noisy and I don't want to wake anyone up. Draco nodded and smiled to himself. He pointed his wand at the first pile of clothes and levitated them into the washer. Harry put in the soap and started it after Draco cast a Silencing Charm.

"I'm going to end up using this spell so much I'll be able to cast it in my sleep." Harry laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"Now we have to wait for it to finish so we can put the next load in. We should go on a walk while we wait. I'm paying for breakfast." Draco snorted at his Mate's stubbornness and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, promptly turning invisible. He followed Harry and once they were outside, they turned down an empty side street so he could take off the cloak. He put it in his pocket, which already had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Draco had to resist the urge to take Harry's hand as they walked down the street. There weren't many people, just a few joggers or people walking their dogs every now and then. Harry brought them to a gas station so he could buy the paper before they headed to the cafe.

Harry ordered this time and smiled smugly at Draco as he paid. They headed to their usual spot. Draco again had to resist the urge to sit next to Harry and hold his hand. It was driving him mad. Harry buried his nose in the paper, a scowl growing on his face every time he flipped a page.

Harry threw the paper down in frustration. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not a single murder, disappearance, or accident. What is he planning?" Harry snarled quietly. Draco looked around. The waitress wasn't back with their food and the cafe was empty. He took Harry's hand and cupped between both of his own.

"Love, you need to stop worrying so much, it is not good for you. How about you write Sirius again, or Ron and Hermione?" Draco brought Harry's hand up to his lips and kissed each of his fingertips. Harry sighed and nodded as Draco took Harry's hand and cupped it over his cheek.

"I'll write them and ask them if they know anything about what's been going on." Draco kissed the palm of Harry's hand before releasing it. Harry was upset about the loss of contact as much as Draco was, but didn't say anything because the waitress came into view with the food. They had their usual coffee and food.

Harry nearly choked on the bite of food in his mouth when he heard Draco moan as he bit into his burrito. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten. What is this called again?" Harry swallowed the bite of burrito he was chewing before responding.

"It's a burrito. Please, don't moan like that again, it's indecent." Draco smirked and leaned across the table to kiss Harry chastely on the lips before they finished eating in silence.

"So what now?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and tugged on it, the scowl clear on his features.

"We should go back so I can finish the laundry." Draco sighed but made a noise of agreement. They stood and Harry left a tip in the tip jar on the way out.

hdhdhd

Draco slipped into the house after Harry, concealed by the invisibility cloak. The Dursleys were awake. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen scrubbing a pan clean, Uncle Vernon was already at work, and it appeared that Dudley was already out terrorizing the neighborhood children. Harry quietly slipped into the laundry room and took the clothes out of the machine, putting them in a clothes basket to be folded. Aunt Petunia never let him fold the laundry, probably worried that his freakishness would rub off into their clothing. He put the next load in and set the basket on the ironing board.

Harry walked up the stairs to the bedroom with Draco following close behind. Draco took off the cloak after closing the door and flicked his wand, refreshing the Silencing Charms. He turned to Harry and gently held his face in his cupped hands. He brushed his lips over Harry's eyelids, kissed his nose, and finally pressed his lips tenderly against Harry's. Harry looped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned into the kiss. Draco let go of Harry's face and moved his hands to his hips, pulling him closer. He guided Harry backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed. Harry scooted farther onto the bed and Draco climbed on top of him, continuing the kiss softly. There was nothing sexual about it. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and pulled him closer until Draco was almost crushing him with his weight.

Draco was the one who had to break off the kiss to breathe. "Fuck, Harry," he panted. Harry kissed along Draco's jaw and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Draco's neck before sucking hard and leaving a love bite. He kissed it again and let his head fall back onto the bed. Draco lay on the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms. "You're mine." Harry nodded and tucked his head against Draco's chest. "I hate not being able to hold you out in public. I understand why I can't but it still pisses me off." Harry nodded.

"I hate it too, but the Muggles…" He trailed off and Draco made a hum of agreement. Draco absentmindedly stroked his hair. "What should I say when I write to Hermione and Ron?"

"I don't know." He was silent for a moment and then said, "Maybe you should ask them if they've been in touch with Dumbledore first. Ask Sirius, too. Do you know if you could get in touch with Dumbledore directly?" Harry shook his head.

"I think he's too busy with all that's been going on. I don't want to bother him." There was a sudden tapping at the window that made Harry startle. It was Hedwig. Harry leaped to his feet and threw the window open so the bird could fly in.

Draco stood and tucked his chin over Harry's shoulder so he could read the letter from Sirius with him.

Dear Harry,

Dumbledore wants you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for now. He believes that it is the safest place for you even if he has your blood. I wanted to tell him where he could shove his beliefs but Remus thinks I'm overreacting. He sends his love by the way. I can't tell you where I'm staying, it's too dangerous. I wish you were here so I could tell you more but Dumbledore fears our post might be intercepted. Did Malfoy ever show? You two seemed really close when I last saw you, and if he's anything like my dear cousin, he'll do anything to get what he wants. Remus wants me to tell you not to worry and that Dumbledore has everything under control. Keep your chin up, kiddo. I'll hopefully see you soon.

Sirius.

P.S. If Malfoy ever hurts you, he'll wish he was never born.

Draco burst into laughter. "I need to spend more time with your family. They need to get to know me better." Harry was taken aback for a moment. He was moved by such a casual use of the word. Sure, the Weasleys were his family, along with Sirius and Remus, but for eleven years he had never considered himself a part of any family. He didn't take that word lightly. Draco's laughter faltered and he looked at Harry questioningly. "Are you okay?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He turned so he was facing Draco and hugged him. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around him without a second thought.

"I love you." Draco still was confused but didn't ask the questions running through his head.

"I love you too." Harry pulled away and dug through his trunk for some parchment and a quill. He soon gave up after finding he had no ink and all of his parchment was either used or torn beyond repair. He sighed and walked over to the minuscule desk in the corner. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a Muggle spiral notebook and a pen. He sat on the bed and started writing a letter. Draco sat next to him and inspected the paper.

"It has lines on it?"

"Yeah, it helps keep your writing uniform." Draco took the pen from Harry's hand.

"Is this like a quill?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as Mr. Weasley. Yeah, it's kind of like a quill, only you don't need to dip it in an inkwell and they don't break as easily. they also don't drip ink or tear your paper." Draco pretended to be miffed when he heard the Weasley comment, making Harry laugh.

"Where does the ink come from if it doesn't come from an inkwell?" Harry sighed and pulled the pen apart.

"This little stick has a bunch in ink already inside it. Instead of a nub like a quill, it has a ballpoint." Harry reassembled the pen and took the notebook back from Draco. "So what should I ask Hermione?" Draco scooted closer and they got to work writing letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius.

hdhdhd

Two Weeks Later:

Draco threw the Daily Prophet aside from where he sat on the floor. "I told you there wasn't anything in there worth looking at," Harry called from the bed without looking up from what he was doing. He was toying with a radio, trying to tap into the news station so he could listen to the evening news. Harry could feel Draco's anger through their bond. He had been getting better at that feeling emotions through the bond after Draco showed him how to do it. He put down the radio and sat down on the floor beside Draco.

They had written several letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. All of their attempts to get information were fruitless. The stress and anxiety were rolling off of Harry in waves.

"I'm taking you to my house. Your two weeks is up and you're still stressed." Draco stood and helped Harry to his feet. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

"I'm not stressed!" Harry protested.

"Yes, you are. Stop arguing and go tell the Dursleys you're going to a friend's house for the rest of the summer." Harry sighed and trudged downstairs. There was no arguing at this point.

Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch watching the telly in the living room, and Aunt Petunia was in a chair across from him reading a gossip magazine.

"I'm going to go stay at a friend's house for the rest of the summer."

Uncle Vernon was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I will not have any freaks coming anywhere near this house ever again. And don't you think that your aunt and I will be taking you anywhere either."

"I know. I'm getting there myself. I'll be gone before morning." Vernon nodded sharply and Harry walked upstairs.

Draco picked his wand up off of the small bed stand where it sat next to Harry's and waved it. All of Harry's things and a few of his own flew into Harry's trunk. He summoned an elf and had it take Harry's trunk and broom to the Manor. He then threw the window open as far as it would go. The sun was already set and Privet Drive was dark.

Draco froze when he heard Harry walk in and turned around. He opened his arms and Harry walked into them, gladly accepting the hug. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "The Dursleys don't care, so long as they don't have any other 'freaks' anywhere near their house. I told them they didn't have to worry about that." Draco took a calming breath, trying to focus on not overreacting. "How are we going to get there?"

"I'm flying us," Draco said as though it were quite obvious.

"Why don't you just have an elf apparate us to the Manor?"

"Because I want to fly us there." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away a bit so he could see Draco better.

"Are you going to be able to carry us that far?"

"Yes, now shut up and hold still so I can pick you up!" Draco snapped. Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco lifted Harry into his arms bridal style and stood on the window sill. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck as he jumped out the window.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt them rising higher into the clouds. Draco adjusted the way he was holding Harry so that Harry was facing the ground and his arms were wrapped around Harry's chest. Draco leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered, "You'll be able to use magic at the Manor. The wards block the Trace from locking in on your magic."

"I can't wait," Harry murmured. Harry put his arms over Draco's and watched the scenery pass by below them. His legs flew behind them as Draco's did. Draco pressed gentle kisses to Harry's neck and shoulders while they flew. He was slowly falling asleep. Harry tilted his head to the side to give him better access and his lips grazed Harry's Mark gently. That made Harry drift completely into unconsciousness. Draco shifted the way he was carrying him again so that he kept Harry's head supported. He didn't wake. Draco kissed Harry's forehead before looking forward. Malfoy Manor loomed overhead.

hdhdhd

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that whatever he was laying on was the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid on (besides Draco's chest that is. The next thing he noticed was that Draco pressed against his back. He was hugging Draco's arm to his chest and he hugged it tighter when Draco shifted behind him. Draco lifted his head to gaze at Harry's face. "Morning, love."

"Morning." He opened his eyes for the first time since waking up. "What time is it?" Draco cast a Tempus.

"It's almost noon." Harry made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Where are we?" Harry turned over and buried his face in Draco's chest. "It smells like you." Draco laughed and it reverberated through his chest.

"My bed." Harry smiled sleepily. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to move, I just want to lay here for awhile." Draco kissed Harry's forehead and laid his head down again. Harry listened to Draco's heartbeat while they laid there. Draco's hand came up to tangle in Harry's hair. Harry drifted to sleep again and Draco watched him. When they arrived at the Manor last night, he had undressed Harry and put him in some of his own pajamas before changing himself and laying down next to him. Harry nuzzled closer and murmured something in his sleep.

The second time Harry awoke, Draco was carding his fingers through his dark mess of curls. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't." Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Draco with a smile. "Did you eat while I was sleeping?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Harry grinned.

"You didn't have to wait, I wouldn't have minded." Draco brushed some hair from Harry's eyes.

"Are you still hungry?" Harry nodded and Draco summoned an elf. "Can you bring us a breakfast tray?" the elf bowed so low it's floppy ears brushed the carpet.

"Yes, young master!" It disappeared with a loud crack. Harry barked a laugh.

"Don't tell Hermione about that or she'll have your head. She started S.P.E.W."

"Spew? What the fuck is that?" Harry snorted.

"It's supposed to stand for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Warfare. She thinks elves want freedom and pay."

"That's ridiculous! It's an insult to offer them pay, and it's abuse to offer them freedom. They think it means their performance is insufficient." Harry nodded and looked up when he heard another loud crack. Three elves were carrying a sizeable platter laden with an assortment of breakfast foods.

"What time is it?" Draco cast another Tempus.

"About three in the afternoon." Harry looked shocked.

"I slept all day! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Because you needed the rest. A month ago you watched a Dark Wizard rise and saw a fellow student die before your eyes. Until now you had no time to rest and recuperate because you were too busy stressing yourself half to death." Harry sighed and sat up. He noticed his attire and glared at Draco. He was decked out in Slytherin green silk pajamas. Draco smirked and sat up as the elves floated the tray onto the bed. Draco fixed the pillows to behind them so they could lean back. He took Harry's plate and started to fill it with eggs and bacon.

"I can feed myself, thank you." Harry reached for his plate but Draco held it out of reach.

"I know, but I want to." He put a chocolate chip muffin on the plate and handed it to Harry. Harry stuck his tongue out stubbornly as he took the plate. Draco filled his own plate and began to eat.

"So, this is your house." Harry looked around the room. "Hey, where are my glasses?!"

Draco reached over to the end table beside the bed. "Here." He slipped the glasses onto Harry's nose for him.

"Thanks." He looked around the room again, only this time he was able to see it. "This place is huge. This is your room?"

"Yeah, it's a bit extreme, I know." Harry's eyes were fixed on the large window overlooking the grounds. They were a few stories above ground level, which made the view even better. "Do you want to take a walk around the grounds later?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and Harry leaned against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." When they both finished eating, Harry straddled Draco's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Draco Banished the tray to the kitchen. Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco but his glasses bumped against Draco's cheek. They both laughed and Harry threw his glasses back onto the end table. Harry kissed Draco slowly and tenderly. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's thighs a few times before rubbing gentle circles over his hip bones with the pads of his thumbs. Harry tangled the fingers of one hand into Draco's hair and cupped his cheek with the other. Harry moved his hand from Draco's face and pulled on Draco's shirt, trying to get it off. Draco's head got stuck inside with his arms still halfway in the sleeves. Draco laughed and pulled it off himself. When his face was visible, Harry locked their lips again in a more passionate kiss. Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt slowly, gently caressing each inch of skin he exposed. Harry ran his hands over Draco's back and his wings. He stroked them delicately as Draco continued his ministrations. Harry broke away for a breath and Draco pressed open-mouthed kisses to his collarbone. He left a trail of love bites in his wake. Harry moaned and buried both of his hands in Draco's hair. Harry buried his face in Draco's hair as he turned his attention to his pert nipples. "God yes!" Draco stopped briefly to look at Harry. He was panting lightly, his lips glistened with the saliva from the kiss and his eyes were glazed over. Draco gave Harry a grin.

"Not God, just me." Harry huffed a laugh and smiled back.

"Cheeky bastard." He traced his thumb over Draco's bottom lip before replacing his thumb with his mouth. Draco finished with the last button of Harry's shirt and slowly pushed it off of his shoulders. He pulled away from Harry's lips to kiss Harry's shoulders.

"Draco, please I need you," Harry panted. Draco pressed another kiss to Harry's shoulder before reaching for one of the wands on the end table that Harry's glasses were on. He managed to grab one and he felt Harry's magic emanate from it. He cast one of the spells he learned from the book and Harry gasped. Draco had wanted to do that for what seemed like forever. "What was that?"

"A protection spell. The next one will feel a bit tingly but don't worry. It's a preparation and lubrication spell." Harry nodded and buried his face in Draco's neck. He sucked on his collarbone, leaving a bright red love bite. He kissed it as Draco cast the spell.

"That feels fucking weird," he muttered. Draco pushed him back on the bed and pulled Harry's silk pants down his thighs. He placed light kisses over his exposed thighs before pulling them all the way off and banishing Harry's briefs before tossing the wand next to Harry's head and kissing his way up his chest. Harry remembered what Draco had told him yesterday and picked up his wand from where Draco put it so he could Banish Draco's pants and briefs.

"A bit eager, are we?" Draco lay between Harry's legs and Harry wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Shut up and fuck me already," Harry teased. That made Draco laugh.

"I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you." Harry bit back a goofy grin and pulled Draco down into a messy kiss.

When they pulled back for air, Draco rested his forehead on Harry's. "Sap," Harry teased. Harry passed the wand to Draco, who cast another lubrication spell, on himself this time, and lined up with Harry's arsehole.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded and pulled Draco down into a kiss as he pushed in. They moved together slowly, soft kisses and whispered words of adoration passed between them effortlessly. Draco's wings were surrounding Harry so he couldn't see anything but Draco. Harry brought his hand up and stroked them with the back of his fingers. "Harry," Draco murmured in response. He kissed a line down Harry's jaw to his neck. He kissed the Mark slowly and Harry tilted his head to give Draco better access. Harry buried his fingers in Draco's hair and clenched his fists gently. Draco moaned in response.

"Fuck, I love you," Harry said breathily. He pulled Draco's head up to his and placed tender kisses on his eyelids before pulling Draco so his eyes were level to his own. Draco's mouth hovered over Harry's, their breath mingling and tickling each other's faces. It was more intimate than anything they had ever done before. Draco changed the angle of his thrusts, remaining gentle and slow. He wished that he could stay in this moment forever. Harry moaned softly and brushed his lips over Draco's.

"Mine," Draco whispered. Harry nodded minutely.

"Yours." Draco reached a hand between them and pulled Harry off in sync with his slow thrusts. They moved together like gentle waves of the tide lapping in. Harry tucked his face into the crook where Draco's shoulder met his neck and sucked a fresh love bite there as he came. Draco continued pulling him off through his orgasm and Harry felt Draco tense as he came himself. Harry pulled off of Draco's neck and placed a kiss to the circle of red. Draco collapsed to the side, with his wings spread out behind him. Harry rolled over into Draco's warm embrace and rested his head on his pale chest. He used the hand that wasn't entwined with Draco's to trace lazy patterns on Draco's shoulder.

"Wow," Draco sighed. "That was intense."

"Yeah. I think that was the best moment of my life." Draco nodded in agreement. Harry turned his head slightly to place a kiss on Draco's chest before closing his eyes. "I really shouldn't go back to sleep, I've overslept already." Draco stroked his hair and hushed him.

"You can sleep all you want, it's summer and you're in a safe place."

"Anywhere I am with you is a safe place." Draco blushed and buried his face in the mess of black curls resting on his chest. Harry sighed and pulled away. "Come on, let's go outside." Draco frowned but followed suit.

"Can you cast a cleaning charm? I'm all sticky," Draco asked.

Harry's eyes lit up as he reached for Draco's wand on the end table. Draco's heart palpitated when Harry's fingers wrapped around his wand. Harry waved the wand and the cleaning spell washed over both of them. Harry stretched and sat up.

"So where do you want to go?" Draco asked as Harry climbed off the bed.

"I was thinking of going outside. My broom is still with my trunk, right?" Draco nodded and stood. Harry watched him with a small smile as he took in Draco's naked form. Harry hugged him from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. Draco's wings shuddered and he turned to face Harry. He placed a gentle kiss on his eyelids and his nose before walking over to the closet.

"I might have some clothes you can wear, but I'll have to use some tailoring charms." Harry curiously followed him into the closet. His jaw dropped when he saw how large it was.

"Why is it so big? It's the size of the living room at the Dursleys!" Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to where a line of shirts was hanging up.

"Like I said about the room, Pureblood extravagance." He picked out a white button-down shirt and black trousers. He handed them to Harry and looked for clothes of his own.

Harry awkwardly held the clothes before muttering, "I don't have any briefs." Draco sheepishly nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot." He walked over to a dresser on one of the walls. He opened a drawer and pulled out two pairs of silk boxers. "Here." He handed them to Harry.

"Really? Silk?" Draco laughed.

"Just put them on." Harry grudgingly put them on, muttering about how stupid and useless it was to have silk boxers. He finished dressing and turned to Draco.

"I look stupid." Draco was too busy staring at him in awe to respond. Harry shifted from foot to foot. "Draco?" He blinked and shook his head to clear it.

"Sorry, you look amazing in that." Harry blushed.

"I look stupid," he repeated. Draco shook his head and pulled him into a hug. "Besides, you're biased," Harry muttered. Draco laughed.

"I may be biased, but I'm not blind. You look amazing. But if it would make you more comfortable, I'll Transfigure them into jeans and a t-shirt for you." Harry mumbled a thank you and Draco went into the bedroom briefly to grab his wand and Transfigured the clothes for Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "That's better." Draco got dressed and led Harry outside, grabbing Harry's wand and passing it to him before they left the room. The inside of the Manor was still dark and foreboding, but with Harry there, it seemed more welcoming. The garden was just like he remembered, bright and cheerful. A group of white peacocks were flocked by the decorative pond near the gazebo. Harry was looking around in awe.

"The house elves typically tend the garden, but Mother and I used to take care of it together in the summers." He took Harry's hand and led him to a bench in the gazebo. They sat and Harry continued to look around them.

"It's beautiful." Draco nodded. A few of the peacocks wandered over to them. One walked right up to Harry and pecked at his fingers. Harry jerked his fingers away with a hiss of pain. Draco snarled and moved to grab the bird by its neck, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"I'm fine." Draco turned his head to meet Harry's eyes. sighed and freed his wrist from Harry's grip so he could hold his hand.

"Sorry," he muttered. Harry shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize. Here, let's just take a walk." Harry stood and pulled Draco to his feet. They walked the grounds and Draco showed him all of his favorite places to play as a child. After about half an hour, Draco had an idea.

"Do you want to take a fly?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"I thought you'd never ask." Draco extended his wings and rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles.

"Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to ride your broom?" Harry thought for a moment.

"I'll ride my broom. If you want to carry me later you can." Draco nodded and watched as Harry pulled out his wand and summoned his broom. It was a few minutes before they saw it zooming out of the Manor and in their direction. It slowed to a stop and hovered beside Harry, who straddled it and kicked off the ground. Draco got a running start before flapping his wings hard to lift himself off the ground. He flew beside Harry, relishing in the feeling of the wind ruffling his hair. Harry's eyes took on a mischievous glint and he glanced at Draco.

"I'll race you!" he said, then shot forward before Draco could even blink. He smiled at the prospect of the challenge and sped after him.

Again, I apologize for the delay on this. Please review, they make my day. I've decided to not add any self-harm in the future to avoid triggering myself. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!

(Again, this chapter was updated from its original posting. I'm a little insecure about my writing now and days, so I've decided to fix this to make myself feel better.)


	14. Dementors and Determination

Chapter 14

 **Ok so I read through the last chapter without my depression-muddled mind, and I sincerely apologize for how shitty that whole thing was. I've edited and reposted it. It may have been okay to some of you, but I just didn't like it and I fixed it because it made** _ **me**_ **feel better.**

 **Trigger warning: Homophobic slurs**

Over the next two weeks at the Manor, Harry continued writing to Hermione, Ron, and Sirius in a futile attempt to get any sort of news from them. The Daily Prophet arrived every morning, but Harry barely glanced at the front page before tossing it away. Draco always read the entire thing through, growing more and more angered with each issue they received.

Draco was finding new and more creative ways to distract Harry every day. They explored the Manor, they walked the grounds, and they spent a _lot_ of time in the bedroom.

This morning, Harry woke up wrapped in Draco's arms. "Good morning."

"Mhm," Harry hummed and tucked his head against Draco's chest. There was a tapping at the door and Draco groaned. He knew it had to be _another_ post owl.

"Ugh, that must be the post. I'll get it," he mumbled. Harry rolled off of Draco's chest to allow him to get out of bed. He opened the door and his mother's owl flew in. He stroked the bird's feathers and untied the letter from its leg, and crawled back in bed with Harry before opening it. Harry curled up against him again as he got comfortable leaning in an upright position against the pillows and slid his finger under the wax seal. He read the letter through and groaned again.

"What is it?" Draco passed him the letter and reached over to the end table to give him his glasses.

"I have to get _dressed_ ," he whined. Harry poked his side with a laugh as he accepted his glasses and read the letter.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _I'll be returning to the Manor at two o'clock to take you robe shopping due to a change in scheduling. Please make sure you wear the proper attire for the occasion and make sure you make proper arrangements for anything you do not wish to go unattended, we will be in Paris until 8 o'clock London time. Meet me in the blue sitting room on the first floor._

 _Love, Mother._

Harry snorted. "Even your mum's informal letters are posh," he said as he handed the letter back to Draco.

"Please, Harry. There is no such thing as an informal letter in my mother's book." He sighed and collapsed heavily onto the pillows behind him. "I'm not going to be able to take you with me, and it's not safe to leave you here."

"What do you mean?" Harry lifted his head to look at Draco better.

"She said to make sure I made proper arrangements for anything I do not wish to go unattended. She was referring indirectly to you."

"Oh. What time is it now?" Draco grabbed his wand off of the end table and cast a Tempus.

"Noon. That gives us a little under two hours until I have to leave with mother."

"So you're having an elf apparate us?" Draco sighed and dragged his hands over his face.

"Yes. I have no choice at this point. I can't very well fly us in broad daylight to a Muggle neighborhood." Harry cuddled even closer, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Well, that gives us more time together anyhow. So how do you want to spend our roughly two hours?" He waggled his eyebrows and Draco burst out laughing.

"You're completely ridiculous, you know that?" Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's ribcage as an answer. "I think I'm going to get a shower. Care to join me?"

"Of course," Harry agreed.

After an excessively long shower, Draco and Harry went to the closet to dress. Harry was distracted by the rivulets of water slowly moving down Draco's back and to the towel hanging low on his waist, leading to a heated snogging session. Draco gently brushed his lips over Harry's newly refreshed Mark; it glowed as if fluorescent silver had been embedded into his skin.

When they were finally ready, there were fifteen minutes before Narcissa was meant to show up. Draco summoned an elf and it apparated them to the park in Little Whinging. Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "Stay safe, Love. I'll be back here to pick you up and take you home at eight." Harry nodded.

"I'll be here. I love you." Draco hugged Harry tighter before pulling away and kissing him chastely.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." He and the elf apparated back the Manor.

The elf apparated him directly to the place where he was to meet Mother, only seconds before she stepped through the Floo. "Hello, Draco dear." She walked over and embraced him in a hug.

"Hello. How was Paris?"

"Lovely like every year. How has your summer been so far?" Draco blushed.

"Eventful," he responded carefully. Narcissa gave him a knowing look.

"I pray you were careful?"

Draco nodded. "Of course."

"And where is he now?" Draco's smile faltered.

"Safe. He's back in his neighborhood. I dropped him off at the park we frequent." Narcissa scowled.

"Why did you not drop him off at his front door like a proper gentleman? Did I not raise you to be better than that?"

"Mother it's not like that! His aunt and uncle are homophobic and it wouldn't be safe for him if they knew he was gay," Draco quickly clarified.

"I don't understand."

"Some Muggles don't like it when someone loves a member of the same gender. Muggles call it homophobia." Narcissa raised an elegant eyebrow at this but nodded in understanding.

"Well, we must be going. Customs has been tighter as of late."

"By the way, why couldn't I bring Harry with us?"

"You've seen the news lately. We don't want to give them a single scrap of information, a single picture. They'll twist it about." Draco nodded reluctantly.

"I still miss him," he pouted. Narcissa smiled fondly.

"You will. As your bond ages, it will be easier though, it was the same way with your grandmother and grandfather," she said. He offered his elbow for her to take and they walked through the Floo together.

Harry tried to stay in the park. He really did. But after fifteen minutes of sitting on the only unbroken swing (Dudley and his gang must have broken the other when he was away), he got bored. He left the park and wandered around aimlessly for a bit until he found himself at the entrance to the Underground. Might as well buy a paper and have some lunch then. None of the newspapers or magazines showed anything of interest, and after eating a quick sandwich from a vendor, Harry wandered on.

He had no clue how long he walked around lost in his thoughts but eventually, he looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven o'clock. Harry sighed. Draco wouldn't be back for a while but he might as well head back to the park.

He was passing through a neighborhood he vaguely recognized on his way to the park when he realized where he was. Privet Drive. He barely recognized the dead lawns and dusty cars in the driveways. Number four was just a stone's throw away. He could hear the beginning theme song of the seven o'clock news coming through the window and he had an idea. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and crept up to the house. He quietly hid behind the large hydrangea bush under the window, lying on his back. The only way his aunt or uncle would have seen him now is if they stuck their head out the window and look directly down.

The news reporter started off telling of travelers stuck in airports because of some strike that had apparently gone on for two weeks. Harry did his best not to sigh. If there were anything important, it would have been on first, but he continued listening just in case. The newscaster continued on with news about the drought. _Oh, that's right. That's why all the grass is dead and the cars aren't washed_. Harry remembered. The rest of the news consisted of a helicopter that almost crashed, (it had nothing to do with Voldemort, just a drunk pilot) a celebrity divorce, and a bird that learned how to waterski. If the news was talking about water skiing birds, there truly was no more news.

Harry carefully got on all fours so he could climb out from behind the bush and head to the park. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, almost like that of a gunshot, and Harry jumped to his feet, drawing his wand at the same time. Instead of standing upright, Harry's head collided with the open window. Pain blurred his vision as his head felt as though it were splitting open. Harry could hear his aunt screaming inside the house. Two meaty hands clamped around his neck, cutting off his breathing.

"Put it away!" Uncle Vernon hissed in Harry's ear, and Harry managed to stuff his wand back in his pocket in hopes that the meaty hands would let him go. "What are you doing here boy? You're supposed to be far away from here at that freak friend of your's house." His hands seemed to clamp down tighter and Harry felt a wave of his magic flow through him. His uncle let him go as if he had been shocked. There were a few curious neighbors peeking through their windows.

"Did you hear that car backfire? Gave Petunia and I a scare!" Uncle Vernon called loudly. When the faces slowly retreated he turned back to Harry. "What do you mean by it boy?" he hissed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Making that noise and being here when you're supposed to be with the other weirdos like you!" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I didn't make that noise and my friend had to drop me off at the park because they had to do something important and I couldn't go."

"Why were you lurking under our window then?" Aunt Petunia had appeared beside Uncle Vernon.

"I was listening to the news."

"Nonsense, your lot aren't on our news!" Uncle Vernon said in a voice that was definitely not a whisper.

Aunt Petunia worriedly looked around. "Not so loud," she whispered.

"That's what you know," Harry said quietly. "I'll leave. My friend should be back to the park to pick me up soon." Harry walked away before Uncle Vernon could grab him again and headed in the direction of the park.

Draco was standing in front of the mirror in Les Robes de Madame Genevieve getting measured for his new school robes when he felt the sharp _crack_ against the top of his head. He nearly fell to the ground and his mother and Madame Genevieve rushed to his side.

"Draco dear, are you alright?" He shook his head.

"He's hurt." Narcissa straightened up, her face stony.

"Madame Geneviève, pouvons-nous terminer ici?" _Can we finish up here?_

The thin woman with dark hair tied up in a tight bun nodded. "Oui bien sûr." _Yes, of course._ She finished up measuring and made a note to add slits for his wings in the back of the robes. Narcissa left it to her to take care of choosing the fabric and making them. Just before Narcissa took Draco's arm so they could Apparate to customs and make the Floo-trip back to the Manor, Draco grasped at his throat in pain. Purple bruises had appeared on his delicate skin there.

"We need to hurry," he said quietly.

Harry knew that noise had to be someone Apparating or Disapparating. The only question was, _who would be Apparating on Privet Drive?_ Harry sighed as he walked towards the park, sitting once again in the only unbroken swing. He sat there for a long time, completely zoned out. He hardly noticed it getting dark around him, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard loud, off-key singing. Dudley and his gang were walking next to the park.

Harry almost wished they would notice him. He was angry; angry at Sirius, Ron, and Hermione for not being able to tell him anything, angry at the Prophet for not having any news on what was happening right under their nose, and angry at Dumbledore for making sure he was left in the dark. But he promised Draco he would stay safe. He looked at his watch and saw there was still half an hour until Draco was supposed to be back. He stood and stretched, planning on taking a walk before Draco came to get him.

Draco's mother was right, customs was slow. There had been an anonymous tip that someone was smuggling valuable stolen cauldrons over the border, and now security was trying to find the thief before they succeeded. Everyone had been given a number and been placed in a waiting room so they could check each party individually. Draco's head was still throbbing, and his mother was tense beside him. "Can you feel if he's in danger?"

Draco shook his head. "He's not in pain right now other than his head, and his neck is a bit tender but other than that I can't sense anything. He's not tied up, but he's angry." This didn't seem to calm either of them.

The next group got called forth so their bags could be checked and personal items examined. Draco held back a groan.

Harry turned the corner and saw Dudley and his gang saying goodbye to each other at the entrance of Magnolia Crescent.

"See ya later, Big D," several of them said as they walked away. Harry waited until the gang was gone before walking again. Dudley, unfortunately, walked excruciatingly slowly, and Harry refused to lower his pace to avoid his cousin. When he was almost walking side-by-side with him, he decided to announce his presence so he didn't risk getting hurt.

"Hey Big D." Dudley turned.

"Oh, it's you. Aren't you supposed to be away at some freakshow?"

"Yeah. So when did people start calling you Big D, then?"

"Shut it," Dudley growled. subconsciously, Harry knew he should stop, but he wasn't thinking of the consequences, only of how angry he was.

"Well, it sounds cool, but you'll always be Dinky Diddykins to me."

"I said SHUT IT!" Dudley yelled. His hands formed fists, but Harry was on a roll.

"Can I call you Popkins then? How about Ickle Diddydums?" Dudley was silent and Harry could visibly see him restraining himself. "So who did you beat up tonight, another ten-year-old?"

"He deserved it," Dudley snarled.

"Oh really? What did a ten-year-old do to you?"

"He cheeked me."

"What did he do, tell you that you look like a pig on legs? Because that's not cheek, Dud. That's true." Dudley ground his teeth.

"You think you're so invincible, carrying that thing around, don't you?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry pulled out his wand.

"You're not allowed to use that!" Dudley said in a rushed whisper.

"How do you know the rules haven't changed?" Dudley took a shaking breath.

"I bet you aren't so brave without that thing on you all the time. At least I'm not afraid of my own pillow!" Dudley taunted, seeming to get some of his nerve back.

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said sharply.

"' _No, he'll kill you! Draco, he'll kill you!'_ " Dudley mocked.

"Shut up," Harry warned.

"' _No! Draco no! Mum help me, please! He killed Draco!'_ " he continued. "Who's Draco? Is he your boyfriend?"

Harry pointed his wand at Dudley's throat.

"Don't point that thing at me!"

"I said shut up. You aren't worthy of even saying his name," Harry spat.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Dudley bellowed.

"WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly, Harry felt cold. Very cold. He looked around and noticed that it was quiet. The only sound he could hear was Dudley's whimpering and his own heavy breathing. It was dark too; like someone had put a black blanket over the entire street. "Kn-knock it off! Make it stop!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I can't see! You made me blind!"

"Shut up and don't move, I'm not doing this!" Harry barked. It couldn't be. They couldn't be here. Not in Little Whinging. Suddenly he felt something connect with his face, a fist, and he fell to the ground.

"Goddamnit Dudley! Don't move—DUDLEY GET BACK HERE YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT YOU MORON!" Harry picked up his wand off of the ground where he dropped it and stood on shaky legs. There was a separate cold feeling coming from behind him. No, one maybe, but not two, that's impossible. He looked around him, spotting the hooded figure near Dudley, and the one behind him.

Harry lifted his wand and tried to cast the spell, "Expecto patronum." His voice shook as he uttered the spell, his voice weak. There was a faint wisp of a Patronus that quickly faded away. _Come on, think of something happy_ , he told himself. Instantly, Draco's smiling face erupted in his mind. _That's it_ he thought. He thought of Draco, his smile, how it felt when they kissed that morning, how warm his hugs were, how soft his wings felt across his cheek, and he cast the spell again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The silvery stag flew out of the tip of his wand and slammed into the dementor reaching out for him, then charged after the one reaching out for Dudley.

Harry rushed over to his cousin's side as the streetlamps flickered to life and everything warmed up again. "Dudley! Dudley, are you okay?" He knelt beside his cousin, turning his head quickly to see the figure that was rushing over to them.

It was Mrs. Figg. He went to slip his wand into his pocket when she barked, "Don't put it away, idiot boy! What if they come back? Oh, I am going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Harry looked at her blankly. "What?"

"He left! After I reported you were back in town, Dumbledore sent him to watch your house. Mundungus told me he needed to see someone about some smuggled cauldrons from France, but I told him not to go! Oh, I am going to murder that man!"

"You know Dumbledore? Are you a witch!?"

"Oh, hardly. I'm a Squib. Born to a witch and wizard without magic. As for knowing Dumbledore, the better question is, who doesn't?" Mrs. Figg helped him lift Dudley to his feet. "Come on now, we have to get you inside. Keep that wand out! There's no point in keeping the Statute of Secrecy _now_ is there?" Harry was half carrying Dudley by the time they made it to the front door of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry tucked his wand away as Mrs. Figg left and rang the doorbell. Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Oh, Diddy, you're home! Diddy, what's the matter?" Harry stepped aside as Dudley threw up over the welcome mat. "VERNON! VERNON!" Uncle Vernon came barging into view. "He's ill! Diddy, you're covered in dirt, were you lying on the ground? Oh, Vernon, he was mugged! Phone the police!" Harry managed to slip into the house undetected as they fretted over Dudley. "Diddy, who did it? You need to tell us who did this!" He was just about to go upstairs when Dudley spoke.

"Him." Harry froze. He knew Dudley was pointing at him.

"BOY! GET OVER HERE!" Harry slowly turned and walked over cautiously. "What have you done to my son?"

"Nothing." Harry knew no one would believe him.

"Diddy, what did he do to you? Did he use," her voice got quieter, "the thing?" Dudley nodded.

"I didn't do anything to him! I swear!" Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm tightly and shook him.

"Don't you lie to me!" he bellowed. Just then, an owl flew through the open window in the living room, dropped the envelope it was carrying at Harry's feet and left. "I WILL NOT HAVE RUDDY OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" He had let go of Harry so he could shut the window, and Harry bent over to pick up the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your  
presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic._

Harry suddenly felt very numb. He barely heard Uncle Vernon's question and was shocked out of his stupor when a meaty hand grabbed his arm and shook him again. " _What does it say?_ " Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry didn't get the chance to respond because just then there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Go to the kitchen and wait there with your aunt," Uncle Vernon growled as he went to open the door. As he opened the door, Draco pushed his way inside.

"Harry, there you are," Draco said with a sigh of relief. He rushed over and pulled Harry into his arms.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BARGE IN THIS HOUSE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE?!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Oh do shut up. Harry, do all Muggles yell this much?" Draco pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple without a thought, stroking his hair tenderly so as not to hurt his head where he had hit it.

Uncle Vernon grew redder and redder. "I WON'T HAVE ANY POOFS IN MY HOUSE!" Draco ignored him.

"Harry, you're hurt." He leaned in closer and murmured, loud enough for the Dursleys to hear, "My offer still stands on my killing them." Harry tried to fight off a smile.

"No, you're not killing anyone." Uncle Vernon was very red in the face, almost purple.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?" he bellowed. Draco continued to ignore him and pulled out his wand to tend Harry's wounds.

"Y-you can't use magic outside of school!" Uncle Vernon spluttered, backing away several steps.

"I'm a Malfoy, the rules don't apply to me," Draco said without turning away from healing Harry. When he finished, he turned to look at the Dursleys. "Let's take this to the living room, shall we?"

Now the Dursleys were piled onto the couch and Harry sat with Draco in the armchair Draco enlarged for them both to sit in. Draco had his arm draped over Harry's shoulder and he brushed his thumb over Harry's Mark. Aunt Petunia eyed it with scorn. She hated tattoos, and it looked a lot like one. "So, how did my Harry get hurt? I don't appreciate people strangling him." Draco looked pointedly at Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon grew so pale it looked as if someone had dropped a can of white paint over his head.

"Draco, that's not important right now. I've been expelled." Draco turned sharply to Harry.

"Why? What happened?"

"There were Dementors. Two of them. They attacked Dudley and me." Draco's fingers clenched into a fist and he grit his teeth. Harry pulled the letter from the Ministry out of his pocket and handed it to Draco for him to read. Draco read it over swiftly.

"How did this happen? The Dementors work for the Ministry, they're not supposed to leave Azkaban."

"What the hell is a Dementoid?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Dementor," Draco corrected. "They guard Azkaban, the wizard prison," he said in a clipped tone.

"Draco, we really should leave if they're coming to snap my wand." Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by an owl flying in through the window in the kitchen. It dropped a letter into Harry's lap and left.

"I SAID THERE WERE TO BE NO MORE OWLS IN THIS HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon shouted. He stood to close the window, but Draco stopped him.

"Leave it open. There are going to be more." He watched Harry open the letter and read over his shoulder.

 _Harry - Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. Arthur Weasley._

Draco looked at Harry. "What do you want to do?"

Harry sighed. "I guess we should stay and answer their questions until we get more information," he said, gesturing to the Dursleys. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I suppose."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"The Dementor is what happened," Draco said snappishly. He was getting tired of this Muggle very quickly.

"But what do they DO?" he insisted.

Harry pinched Draco's side before he could respond and answered. "They suck all your happiness out, and if they get a chance, they kiss you."

Draco turned to Harry. "The Dementor didn't kiss him, did it?" he asked quietly. Harry shook his head. "Then he's fine. He's just in shock," Draco said, turning to Uncle Vernon.

"Kissed him?"

"It's what they call it when the Dementor sucks your soul out." Aunt Petunia shrieked. "Merlin, Harry! Do they always scream constantly like this?" Draco demanded, pulling out his wand. Petunia shrieked again as he waved it, setting up a silencing charm. "There, now the whole neighborhood won't wake up because of your yelling," Draco said angrily, tucking his wand away.

"And before you ask, yes, your son still has his soul!" Draco said. "Now let's talk about something more important, how did those Dementors come to be in a Muggle neighborhood?"

"I thought maybe that Voldemort sent them," Harry muttered. Draco cringed, but the Dursleys remained still. _It's crazy,_ Harry thought, _that words like 'wand', or 'wizard', or 'magic' make them panic, but the name of the darkest wizard to ever live doesn't make them bat an eye._

"Wait, I've heard that name before!" Uncle Vernon suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, he's the man who killed my parents."

"B-but, he's gone. He died."

"He came back last school year." Draco's arm wrapped tighter around Harry.

"And now he's after you?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry suddenly realized that his uncle was still standing, and rather close at that.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Out. Get out of my house RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Uncle Vernon shouted, taking a step towards Harry. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ENDANGERING MY FAMILY AND I WILL NOT HOUSE A FAG UNDER MY ROOF!"

Draco was on his feet in an instant. He unfurled his wings and stood protectively in front of Harry. "If I were you, I would turn around and run right now," he snarled. Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco instantly turned to Harry.

"Stop. This isn't helping anything." Draco shrugged with a sigh. "Come on, Harry. You're coming back to the Manor with me. I think there's a table or two we haven't fu—" Draco was cut off by two owls flying into the living room from the kitchen fireplace. _Thank you wizard god_ , Harry thought silently.

One owl flew directly to Aunt Petunia, the scarlet envelope falling to her lap. The other gave its letter to Harry.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.  
Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should, therefore, consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

 _With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

Harry turned to his aunt, who was regarding the letter in her lap as though it were a highly venomous snake. "That's a Howler. If you don't open it, it'll open itself," Harry warned. "Just get it over with." She shook her head.

"No." The envelope started smoking and she threw it off of her lap with a squeal. The letter burst into flames.

" _REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA,"_ the letter shouted as the flames consumed it.

"What is this? Petunia?" Vernon was now very quiet, silently begging his wife to explain.

"The boy has to stay, Vernon."

"W-what?"

"He stays."

"B-but, Petunia…"

"If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk. They'll want to know where he's gone," she snapped, seemingly back to her regular self, if not shakier and paler. She turned to Harry. "You're to stay in your room. You're not to leave the house. Now go to bed." Her eyes suddenly fell on Draco, then darted to Harry's neck, and back to Draco.

"You need to leave." Draco rose to his full height.

"I'm not leaving without Harry." Harry pinched Draco's arm, light enough not to hurt, just enough to get his attention.

"Draco, just go. You know what to do." Draco looked into Harry's eyes for a long time and nodded. "Put your wings away, I'm in enough trouble as it is,"

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into a hug. He whispered in Harry's ear, just loud enough for the Dursleys to hear, "If they lay a _finger_ on you, I'll murder them without hesitation and you can't stop me." Harry tucked his face into Draco's shoulder.

"I know. I love you," Harry whispered. He walked Draco to the door.

"I love you too. See you soon," Draco whispered back. He walked outside and smiled at Harry as he slowly shut the door, not wanting to lose sight of Draco's face. Harry walked upstairs quickly and opened his bedroom door. Lo and behold, Draco was sitting on his bed. Harry smiled and shook his head with a snort. He closed the door and Draco cast a locking spell and silencing charm on it. Harry saw that his trunk and broomstick were now in the room again. Draco must have had an elf bring them.

"How did you get in here so fast without anyone seeing you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fast and I can fly. It was easy," Draco bragged. Harry walked over and straddled his lap, tucking his head into Draco's neck. Draco held Harry's hips and rubbed gentle circles on them with his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against Harry's shoulder.

"For what?" Harry pressed a feather-light kiss to Draco's neck.

"For revealing that you're gay to them," he mumbled again, tucking his head closer to Harry's shoulder so Harry couldn't see him. Harry pulled him away. He cupped Draco's cheek and looked at him until he made eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what they think. I'm the one who should be sorry, it was stupid of me to care before." Draco pressed his lips against Harry's, squeezing his hips softly.

"I love you."

"I guess I tolerate you," Harry sniggered before stifling a yawn with the back of his hand. Draco cast a Tempus. It was already nine o'clock. He started to undress Harry. Harry raised his arms over his head as Draco pulled his shirt off, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulders. Harry stood so Draco could remove the rest of his clothes. He sat on the bed when Draco had finished and he was clad in pajamas. Draco then undressed himself and pulled on some of Harry's pajamas. Draco laid on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest.

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured. Draco pressed a kiss to his hair in response. Harry's breaths steadied as he fell asleep. Draco stayed awake. The adrenaline that was pulsing through his veins was slowly fading. He pet Harry's hair quietly, watching the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. He listened as the house grew silent as the Dursleys went to bed for the night. He heard the loud snores from Dudley's room and cast a silencing charm with the flick of his wrist, followed by a locking charm as an afterthought.

"Draco," Harry murmured in his sleep. Draco smiled lazily and kissed Harry's hair again before allowing himself to fall asleep.

When Harry woke up in the morning, he was cuddled against his pillow instead of Draco's warm body. He lifted his head and looked around. "Draco?" he slurred sleepily

"I'm here, love." He turned in the direction of the voice and spotted the Veela at the small desk in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Draco stood and walked over to him, pushing his hair away from his face and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Just writing a letter. It's almost done, I'll come back to bed soon." Harry hummed a sleepy agreement and laid his head back down. Draco finished up his letter and gave it to Hedwig. She had flown in sometime in the night from the Manor. She nipped his fingers affectionately and flew out the window. Draco climbed back in bed with Harry.

Harry immediately rolled on top of him. "Who were you writing to?"

"Sirius. I told him that if someone didn't come to take you somewhere safe, I'd take matters into my own hands." Harry sighed.

"Why don't we just go back to the Manor?"

"Because they told you to stay here. I'll play by their rules if they respect mine." Harry rolled his eyes before closing them and cuddling closer.

"You're ridiculous. So what are we doing today? We can't leave so we have to think of something to do here." Draco grinned mischievously.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Harry snorted. Draco suddenly stiffened. "Shh, someone's coming," he whispered. Harry rolled off of Draco's chest so Draco could sit up. He unfurled his wings and stood between Harry and the door. Harry was silent but he wished he could shove Draco in the corner, just in case someone did come in. Footsteps approached the door. A plate with two pieces of burnt toast was shoved through the cat flap and the footsteps retreated.

"I guess the silencing charm wore off," Harry muttered. Draco recast the charm and Vanished the toast. He then summoned an elf.

"Young Master Draco," the elf squeaked with a bow.

"Stubby, would you bring us breakfast?" The elf bowed again and disappeared. It came back a few minutes later with a tray of breakfast. He sat it on the desk and disappeared once more.

Harry sat up and stretched. "I need to get my hands on a newspaper, I need to catch up on what's happening. Who knows what's gone down while we were off at shag-fest," Harry grumbled. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, do you have any clue how hard it was to make you come with me and stop worrying? I had to use Veela magic half the time to keep you in bed and keep you from stressing!" Harry glared at him.

"I said I didn't like it when you did that," he muttered.

"You may not like it but we share emotions. You might be fine with the stress but I'm not. I wasn't going to suffer like a martyr because you want to run yourself into the ground," Draco snapped. Harry averted his eyes and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"See that's the thing! You're not even being selfish, you're worried about everybody except for yourself and you're doing the only thing you can to try and help!" Draco burst out. He threw himself dramatically onto the bed. Harry scooted closer to him and pulled his head into his lap. Draco closed his eyes as Harry stroked his hair.

"Let's just eat," Harry said quietly. Draco picked up his wand from where it lay on the bed. Curse Harry and his improper wand management rubbing off on him. It could have snapped if they rolled onto it in the night. He _accio_ ed the breakfast tray over to them. "You have to sit up to eat," Harry reminded him.

"No, I don't," Draco pouted stubbornly. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up a cinnamon roll from the plate. He tore off a piece and fed it to Draco.

"You're a pain in my arse," Harry groused as he continued to feed Draco pieces of the cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Merlin only knows why." He petted Draco's hair with the hand that didn't have frosting on it and placed a kiss on his temple.

They finished eating breakfast and showered quickly. Draco snuck into the bathroom with Harry under the Invisibility Cloak, refusing to go to the Manor to shower briefly before coming back. They showered as fast as they could, and Draco snuck back to the room with Harry under the cloak again. Harry fiddled with his radio until he found a news station and set it on the window sill. He sat on the bed and listened closely. There was nothing new, of course. There was talk of the drought, an update saying that the strike at the airport had finally ended, and something about politics Harry paid no mind to. When the broadcast changed to a talk show, he searched through the stations until he found another news station, and repeated the process.

Draco sat at the desk and doodled with Harry's muggle 'pen'. He was too tired to even attempt convincing Harry to do something other than obsessing over the news. When he ran out of room on the silly paper with lines, he spelled the ink away and restarted. He decided to take down the silencing charm on a gut feeling so he could hear if anyone was coming.

Harry's Muggle pen finally ran out of ink and he shook it in confusion. "Harry, this Muggle device is broken." Harry turned to look at him.

"Did you murder my pen?" He climbed off the bed and walked over. He took the pen out of Draco's hand and examined it, then tested it on the paper Draco had been using. "It ran out of ink." He threw the pen in the rubbish bin by the desk. He opened the desk of the drawer and pulled out a pencil. "I don't have any more pens but you can use this." He drew a few scribbles on the paper to show Draco how it worked, then erased them with the eraser.

"What is this magic!?" Draco exclaimed.

"It's a pencil, and it's not magic. Don't press down too hard or the lead will break, just like the nub on a quill, but this one is more delicate. Also, the eraser wears down. Try not to use it too much, I don't have another one." Draco nodded and started messing around with the pencil and eraser. Harry went back to listening to the radio.

A few minutes later, Draco huffed. "This Muggle thingy at the end of the pencil doesn't even Vanish all of the 'pencil' stuff. Spells are better." Harry rolled his eyes. That was better than Draco wearing down his eraser.

Draco had had an elf bring them lunch a few hours later and they ate in comfortable silence on the bed, their thighs pressed together. It was another hour or so before either of them spoke. Draco was perfectly entertained with the pencil, spelling it sharp again whenever it dulled. Harry had fallen asleep on the bed. Footsteps in the hall startled him awake. He jumped off the bed and snatched his cloak off the floor and threw it over Draco, who was still at the desk. "Shhh! Don't move and stay quiet," Harry hissed. He laid down on the bed again, trying to look casual.

The door opened. Harry sat up and looked at the door. Uncle Vernon was standing in the doorway, wearing a suit and tie. "We're going out, boy." His mustache quivered.

"Okay."

"You're to stay in your room."

"Fine."

"You're not to go to the kitchen and steal food, or anywhere else in the house for that matter."

"No problem." Uncle Vernon glared at Harry suspiciously.

"I'll be locking your door. And I don't want that freak poof showing up either. You're lucky I'm even allowing one fag to stay in this house." Harry shrugged.

"Fine." Uncle Vernon was breathing heavily, his face slightly red. He had apparently been expecting a bigger fight. He walked out and slammed the door shut. Harry heard the lock click. Draco pulled off the cloak and glared at Harry.

He threw up a silencing charm. "What was that all about?"

"If he knew you were in here, it would have been more difficult than it needed to be. I know you're here and that's all that matters." Harry collapsed on the bed again, his heart speeding in his chest.

"What do those names mean? He's always calling us 'poof' and 'fag'." Harry turned his head so he could look at Draco.

"They're slurs. Basically insulting names aimed at gay people." Draco scowled. "Hey, I just remembered, are your wings okay? I know you stretched them a lot at the Manor, but you've had them tucked in almost the entire time we've been here." Draco nodded with a hum.

"They're fine." He stood and walked over to sit on the bed next to where Harry was laying. Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to lay down next to him. Harry linked their fingers, their hands laying on the bed between them. Draco watched Harry's face as he stared at the ceiling in thought. He listened as the Dursley's car started up and pull out of the driveway. Harry closed his eyes, letting out a gentle breath. Draco knew he was falling asleep. It was already dark out.

A loud crash downstairs made both of them jump. Draco was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his wand from the desk and standing between Harry and the door. Harry sat up quickly, grabbing his wand from its spot under the pillow, leaping to his feet beside Draco. Draco unfurled his wings and tried to block Harry from view, but Harry shoved the wing aside. There was a clicking sound as the door unlocked and swung open.

Mad-Eye Moody stood in the doorway. "Put that bloody wand away before you poke someone's eye out," he barked gruffly. Draco didn't move. Harry didn't either, remembering how Barty Crouch Jr. had posed as Moody for months and then tried to kill him.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away," another voice said from behind Moody.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry instantly lowered his wand. Draco was still trying to block Harry from view with his wings, but Harry stroked them soothingly and gently pushed them away. Draco was still standing on guard.

Remus stepped out of Moody's shadow. "Long time no see," he said.

Another voice came from the hallway. "Why are we all standing in the dark?" Someone's wand flared with a _Lumos_. Harry noticed there were several more people on the stairs. Draco stepped closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around his torso, more to comfort himself than Harry. Harry squeezed his shoulder and Draco lowered his wand. The female holding the wand looked to be the youngest in the group, not including Harry and Draco.

Moody looked at Harry skeptically. "How do we know this is the real Harry?" Draco looked offended.

"I would know if this was my Mate or an imposter!" he protested. He pulled Harry even closer to him.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you could be an imposter as well." He turned to Remus. "Ask him something only Harry Potter would know."

Remus thought for a moment. "What form does your Patronus take, Harry?"

"A stag," Harry answered instantly. Remus turned to Draco.

"What was Harry's boggart in the third year?" Remus asked.

"A dementor." Remus nodded.

"It's them. Come on, we have to get going." Harry stuffed his wand into his back pocket.

"Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it ignited!" Moody barked.

Draco smirked. "I've been trying to tell him that for months now. I'm afraid stupid can't be cured." Harry pinched him but grinned at the playful jab.

"You'd know all about stupid, wouldn't you?" he replied. Draco pinched Harry back.

"Alright, let's get a move on, we don't have much time. Nymphadora, you help Harry pack his things. We need to be downstairs in less than ten minutes to discuss the plan, so don't take your sweet time with things," Remus ordered, walking down the stairs.

"Don't call me that! My name is Tonks!" she called down the stairs. The female, Tonks apparently, stuck her tongue out at Remus's retreating back playfully and turned to Harry. "Nice room you've got here, bit more normal looking. Downstairs is unnaturally clean, like no one really lives here." Harry looked around the room sheepishly. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, books lying around, and bits of garbage scattered around the room.

"It's a bit of a mess really," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. At least the room didn't smell of sex. That would have been even more embarrassing. Draco still had his arm wrapped around Harry possessively. He eyed Tonks warily.

"I've seen worse. You should have seen _my_ room when I was younger," she said lightly. Tonks waved her wand and Harry's things started floating into his trunk. Draco watched as his possessions floated into the trunk alongside Harry's. Tonks Vanished most of the garbage strewn over the floor.

Their toiletries flew into the room from the bathroom. Draco's toothbrush smacked him in the head and Harry laughed so hard he was in tears. Draco pushed him with a scowl. The trunk slammed shut and Tonks levitated it behind them. She picked up his broomstick from the corner and placed it on top of the trunk.

"There, that should do it. We should get downstairs before Moody tears my head off," Tonks joked. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was convening.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get introductions over with so we can get going. We don't have much time," Moody said gruffly.

Remus stepped forward and introduced everyone. "This is Alastor Moody, but I'm sure you've met him, or at least thought you met him," Remus said, gesturing to Mad-Eye. "Nymphadora Tonks," he gestured to Tonks.

"It's just Tonks!" Tonks protested.

"Who prefers to go only by her surname," Remus continued as though her outburst had never happened. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he gestured to a tall African-American man who bowed politely, "Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones," he said indicating each witch or wizard as he pointed them out. "I'm sure you've all heard of Harry, and this is his Soulmate, Draco." Draco's hand tightened on Harry's waist possessively and his wings flared out a little defensively.

"A Veela!" one of the members of the group breathed in awe. Harry couldn't see who said it, but he felt the urge to hold Draco closer to him possessively like Draco was doing, but resisted the urge.

"Alright, all the pleasantries are out of the way, now let's get to business. Potter, we're your guard." Draco opened his mouth to protest and Harry elbowed him to shut him up, before squeezing his arm in reassurance.

"What's been going on? I haven't heard anything from anyone all summer, what's Volde—"

Harry was cut off by several people in the group hissing and Moody growling, "Shut up!"

Remus calmly said, "We can't discuss anything here, it's dangerous. There are ears everywhere."

"How are we getting to… wherever it is we're going?"

"Brooms. You're too young to Apparate and the Floo Network is being watched. We should probably get out to the garden, the signal should be coming any minute. I've left a letter for your aunt and uncle telling them not to worry—"

"They won't."

"And that you're safe—"

"That'll just depress them."

"And that you'll see them next summer—"

"Do I have to?" Remus smiled sadly.

"Come over here, I need to Disillusion you," Moody beckoned gruffly. Draco's arm tightened on his waist.

"You need to what?"

"Disillusionment Charm. Lupin says you have an Invisibility Cloak, but that'll fly off when we're in the air."

Harry took Draco's hand away from his waist and squeezed it before walking over to Moody. Moody tapped Harry on the head with his wand. Harry felt as though someone had broken an egg on his head. The cold magic trickled down his body.

"Good one," Tonks said, staring at Harry's chest. Harry looked down at his body. He wasn't invisible, his skin had taken the color and texture of the fridge that was behind him. Draco was staring at him oddly.

"I don't get it, I can still see him, nothing's changed."

"Of course you can, you're a Veela and he's your Mate. Now shut up, we have to get going." Moody opened the back door leading to the garden and everyone poured outside. "Right. Now you'll be flying with Tonks, Lupin, and I. Tonks will be in front of you, stay close to her tail. Lupin will be below you and I'll be covering behind. Everyone else will be circling us. No one is to break ranks, under any circumstances. Everyone understand?" Tonks was strapping Harry's trunk to a harness on the back of her broom.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist. "I'm going to carry you."

"No, you're not. It's too far and you're going to get tired. Don't give me that bullshit that you won't, I don't want to hear it."

"Harry—"

Moody interrupted this time."You're not carrying him. If someone spots you, they'll automatically assume that you'll have Potter. It's not happening." Draco's wings flapped angrily.

"But—"

"No. Draco, please. We don't have time to argue about this," Harry pleaded

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal," Lupin announced, pointing to a shower of bright red sparks in the sky. Harry swung his leg over his Firebolt, catching Draco's eye. He looked angry, his wings tense as he watched Harry.

"I'm okay," Harry said quietly, smiling at Draco. Draco sighed and his gaze dropped to the ground.

"It's the second signal, let's go!" Remus said loudly. Green sparks had been shot into the air. Harry kicked off the ground, rising steadily. Draco was flying next to him, not meeting his gaze.

As they flew, Harry stayed close to the end of Tonks's broom. Draco flew on his right side, still moodily avoiding eye contact. They flew for hours, occasionally flying higher or taking a detour around large cities to avoid being spotted. Halfway through the flight, Harry felt frozen. His clothing was damp from a cloud they flew through and his teeth were chattering. Draco was shaking too, his arms wrapped around himself. Harry wanted to hold his hand but Draco still wasn't looking at him.

Finally, Tonks went into a dive and everyone landed safely on the ground. Harry stiffly dismounted his broom and Draco landed quietly beside him. He pulled Harry into his arms. Harry relaxed into the hug and he felt Draco cast a wandless warming charm over them. He was glad Draco's pouting session was shortlived, he was freezing. "Where are we?" Harry asked when Remus came into view.

"In a minute," he responded. Moody reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver cigarette lighter, clicking it. All of the lights on the street went out.

"Come this way." Harry and Draco followed Moody a little ways away from where they landed and Moody pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to Harry. Harry noticed that he was still Disillusioned. "You and Malfoy both need to see it, but don't read it out loud." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's torso and tucked his chin on Harry's shoulder to read the paper.

 _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

 **I'm sorry that this took so long and was so short. There has been crap going on at my house and I'm struggling with my classes. I hope you really enjoy this, leave a review! Again, I edited the last chapter. I'm still working on your surprise, it is gonna take a while, it's pretty big XD Please review! Love you guys!**


	15. Ancient and Most Noble House of Black

**I'm alive!** Chapter 15

Harry followed Draco cautiously into the house behind Remus, Moody, and Tonks. Everyone else came in behind him. Someone shut the door behind them and Moody limped over to Harry, his wand lit with a _Lumos_. He rapped his wand over Harry's head, removing the Disillusionment charm.

"Let's get some light in here," Remus said quietly, flicking his wand. There was a hissing noise as gaslights on the walls sputtered to life. Harry looked around. The house was bleak and had the aura of a place where a death had occurred. The threadbare carpet was stained and filthy looking. The wallpaper was peeling and dust covered every visible surface Harry could see. Draco took Harry's hand and pulled him close. Remus and Moody led them down the hall into a larger area.

A redheaded woman bustled into the room. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Harry, it's lovely to see you! I trust everyone made it back safely?" she whispered. Remus gave a hum of affirmation. Mrs. Weasley released Harry and pulled Draco into a hug next. "I'm so happy we finally get to meet properly! Harry's told me a lot about you!"

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley," Draco stuttered. He was in shock from being pulled into such a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, call me Molly," she insisted, still whispering. She released him from the hug and turned to the rest of the party. "Alright everyone head into the kitchen we're just getting started," she ordered quietly. She pulled Harry and Draco in the other direction. "Everyone else is upstairs. You're too young to join in on the meetings. Dinner is in a few hours, so you'll just have to wait." They headed up the stairs and Molly pointed out their rooms.

"Harry, you'll be sleeping in there with Ron. Draco, you'll be sleeping in this room over here with the twins." Harry and Draco looked at each other anxiously but said nothing. "Ron is in there where you'll be sleeping," she said, looking at Harry. "You two are welcome to go say hello. Your stuff will be brought up later. It's better to use a Levitation Charm so we don't make much noise. We don't want to wake anything so keep your voices down." Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it. Molly went back downstairs and they walked into the bedroom together.

The room was gloomy, much like the rest of the house. There were two twin beds in the center of the room. Ron was sitting on the bed with Hermione. They looked up when Draco and Harry walked in. "Harry!" Hermione jumped up and ran over to Harry, pulling him into her arms. " Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless— but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us—the Dementors! When we heard." She huffed angrily. "And that Ministry hearing, it's just outrageous. I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't. There's a provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations—"

"Let him breathe, Hermione!" Ron teased. He walked over and pulled Harry into a hug, thumping his back in a brotherly manner. Harry looked around the room when he and Ron parted. Hedwig was perched on a wardrobe in the corner.

Ron followed his gaze. "She stayed here after she brought that letter to Sirius," he said casually.

"So what's been going on? No one's told me shite all summer."

Ron looked guiltily at his shoes. "We wanted to tell you everything, mate. Hermione was going crazy, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us—"

"Swear not to tell me. I know, Hermione said. Besides, I wasn't alone. Draco was with me the whole time."

"He thought it was best. He was worried the letters would be intercepted," Hermione explained. "He said you were safest with the Muggles," Ron explained.

"Yeah, well that didn't work out very well, did it?" Harry felt all the anger he had felt towards them resurface. Draco watched him worriedly but Harry didn't notice. "That didn't stop the Dementors from coming after me." There was a pause. "So why has Dumbledore decided to keep me in the dark?"

"Like I said, he was worried about the letters being intercepted," Ron said cautiously.

"There are plenty of other ways to contact me besides owls."

"I know but—"

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted."

"Harry, you know that's not true. We haven't been to any of the meetings either—"

"'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! DRACO AND I HAVE BEEN LEFT IN THE DARK FOR A MONTH! WE HAD NO CLUE IF PEOPLE WERE DYING OR IF VOLDEMORT HAD DONE ANYTHING!" Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, love. Calm down," he said quietly. Harry jerked away.

"Harry we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, her eyes now sparkling with tears. "You're absolutely right, Harry. I'd be furious if it was me!" Harry glared at her. Draco tried to touch his arm again but Harry jerked away.

"So what is this place?"

"This is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Ron said instantly.

"And what the bloody hell is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's a secret society. Dumbledore founded it during the first war, and after You-Know-Who returned, they regrouped," Hermione answered.

"Who's in it?"

"We've met twenty people but there are definitely more."

"And what about Voldemort? What's he been up to?" Ron, Hermione, and Draco all visibly flinched.

"We've told you, they don't let us in on their meetings."

"We do know they've been guarding something," Hermione blurted out. "We don't know what it is but it's important."

"Why isn't anyone talking about Voldemort being back?"

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, then turned back to Harry. "Have you actually read the Prophet? More than glancing at the front page," she asked.

Harry shook his head. "If there was anything important it would be front page news."

"Not necessarily," Hermione said slowly. "They've been slipping you into the smaller articles. You're a standing joke."

"What do you mean? I thought Rita had stopped writing?"

"She did, but she had already laid the foundations. They're just building off of what she did. They've painted you as an attention-seeking person who wants back in the limelight."

"But I never—"

"We know, Harry! But they don't!" Harry ignored her words and stormed out of the room. Draco stayed rooted to the spot as he watched his Mate leave. Hermione broke down in tears and Ron pulled her into his arms.

"You should go after him," Ron said gruffly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco said quietly. "He's been through so much the past month. I had to use Veela magic to get him to stop worrying and come with me to the Manor, but it didn't last for very long before he was stressing again. He was running himself into the ground worrying. He didn't mean any of it, I swear. He's just upset." He patted Hermione's shoulder awkwardly.

"It's ok. I know he is. I just wish we had been able to tell him. You should go after him, he needs you." Draco nodded and walked out in search of Harry.

He found him fairly quickly. Harry was a few feet away from the door, sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall. He was scowling at the floor beneath his feet. Draco sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. He buried his face in Harry's hair.

"I have you, love. I'm here." Draco made shushing noises and rocked Harry back and forth. Harry tucked his face into Draco's shoulder, his shoulders shaking with his silent tears. Harry felt as though he would explode with the flames of fury licking through his veins. He hated feeling like this. "I'm here, and I'm never leaving," Draco promised. He kissed Harry's temple and held him until his tears stopped and Harry slowly felt the anger in him fade. Draco wiped his tears away. "You're okay. I'm here," he whispered. Harry took a deep breath and nodded, his face still tucked against Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I was just so angry," Harry explained. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Don't apologize. I would have done the same thing in your situation, only a little more violent," assured Draco. Harry snorted with a light smile. "They're not angry at you. They wish they had been able to tell you." Harry nodded and rubbed his face.

"I hate feeling like that," he muttered. Harry stood and helped Draco to his feet. There were two loud cracking noises as Fred and George Weasley appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Harry," said George.

"We heard your yelling. It's better to let it all out," Fred said, patting Harry's shoulder. There were footsteps on the stairs and Harry turned to see Ginny walking up the steps towards them.

"Hey, Harry," she said. Her fiery red hair was in a loose braid hanging over her shoulder and she was wearing a blue flannel shirt and jeans. Harry pulled her into a brief hug.

"Long time, no see Gin."

"I heard you yelling. I'm surprised you didn't wake anything up," Ginny teased.

"Everyone keeps saying that! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer when Fred and George interrupted. "We were just about to try out our latest product. Extendable Ears."

"They won't work. There's an impervius on the door. I've been throwing dung bombs at it for the last ten minutes, they just bounce away without even hitting the door."

"Damn," Fred grumbled. George patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, maybe they'll forget next time." Suddenly there was a flood of quiet whispers downstairs. George put his finger to his lips and pulled a few fleshy pieces of string from his pocket, handing one to Ginny, one to Harry and Draco to share, and using the last one for himself and Fred. Fred and George both held the string between their ears that were pressed close together and lowered the string over the banister. Ginny held the string to her ear as well and followed suit. Harry shrugged at Draco and they repeated their actions. There were garbled conversations that neither Harry nor Draco could make out. Ginny cursed, pulling the string away from her ear and reeling in the string. Fred and George did the same.

"Muffliato spell," said Fred.

"Damn bastards," muttered George. They passed the strings back to George, who stuffed them back in his pocket just before Molly bustled up the stairs.

"The meeting let out early, it's time to come down to the kitchen for dinner. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Still in the room," Ginny answered. "I'll go get them." She fetched them from the room as everyone headed downstairs. Harry spotted a greasy head of stringy black hair in the crowd. He grabbed Fred's arm.

"What the bloody hell is Snape doing here?" he demanded.

"He's part of the Order. From what we've picked up, he's some sort of double agent," Fred whispered to Harry. "Bloody git if you ask me. He'll be the one to double-cross us if push comes to shove." Fred glared at the back of Snape's head as he walked out the door.

When Harry opened the door to the kitchen, he spotted a man with long black hair and bright grey eyes. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, running into his godfather's arms. Sirius hugged him tightly, patting his back and ruffling his hair.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright." They let go of each other and Sirius patted Draco on the shoulder.

"I got your letter," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "That was pretty ballsy. I like you," Sirius decided.

Draco smiled. "Thank you."

Molly dashed around the kitchen assigning chores. "Draco, can you chop the celery? And Harry, be a dear and peel and cut up these potatoes for me." Draco set into his chore of chopping the celery by hand, not wanting to use magic in front of everyone until his situation was explained, while Harry peeled potatoes next to him. Hermione and Ginny were setting the table while Ron was stirring a skillet of meat at the gas stove. Molly was working on making the broth in a large cauldron over the fire.

"Boys, you can bring everything over here to me when you're done. Ron, mind that flame dear, you'll burn yourself," Molly called out. Soon, everything was stewing in the pot and everyone sat down to converse while it cooked. Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen a few minutes after everyone sat down and took a seat next to his wife. Draco was having a conversation with Ron and Ginny about Quidditch when Harry noticed Arthur tossing glares at Draco every now and again. Harry took Draco's hand on top of the table and squeezed it. Draco squeezed it back without turning away from his conversation with Ginny and Ron.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry blinked in confusion. "What?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you think that the new Cannons Seeker is good enough to finally help them get into Finals?"

"Ron, the team would have to be able to score a point first, otherwise he'd have to find the snitch within the first five minutes, and that wouldn't be much of a game," Harry said. Ginny snorted while Ron scowled, mumbling about betrayal.

Draco smirked. "I told you," he said in a sing-song voice. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was deep in conversation with Arthur about Muggle things. Tonks, Sirius, and Molly were talking about the upcoming school year.

A while later, Molly declared the stew ready and everyone filled their bowls. They made small talk while they ate. Draco's right hand was resting on Harry's knee under the table while he ate with his left. Harry put his hand over Draco's. It helped that he was right-handed and Draco was left-handed so they both had their dominant hand free.

"So Draco, what are your plans for when you graduate Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"I'm planning on opening an apothecary and pre-made potions shop."

"That's interesting, are you going to work in Diagon Alley?" Molly piped in. Arthur was pointedly avoiding looking at Draco, his eyes fixed on his plate and a scowl on his lips.

"Yes, I hear that's where real estate is best and I'll most likely get the most customers."

The conversation continued politely when suddenly Remus walked into the kitchen and over to Sirius, placing a kiss on his cheek in greeting. "Hey, babe," Sirius said. He pulled Remus into a deeper kiss, making him blush profusely. Remus took a seat next to Sirius and filled a bowl of stew.

Harry's eyes widened and he suddenly noticed the sparks on his uncle's and godfather's wrists. "You two are soulmates?" he asked in shock.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You're about as observant as a brick wall. I swear to Merlin," he sighed. Sirius laughed heartily and nudged Remus with his elbow.

"He takes after James in that sense," Sirius chortled.

"Yeah. James thought that I was transgender and as just disappearing every full moon to hide that I was having a period before Sirius took pity on him and asked if he could tell him." The table erupted into laughter.

"I swear one time, he went a straight week before we finally told him his glasses were on top of his head in our fifth year. He even showered with them on, and if that doesn't perfectly describe James, I have no clue what does," Sirius reminisced.

"But why couldn't I see the sparks until now?" Harry pressed.

"Because you can't see soul sparks until you find your own soulmate," Hermione interjected. Harry made a little 'oh' sound and went back to eating.

Ron's eyes suddenly lit up as he thought of something. "Sirius, did we tell you about the time Hermione set Snape on fire in our first year?"

Sirius grinned broadly. He seemed unperturbed that his addition had nothing to do with the conversation. "Do tell," he said, turning all of his attention to Ron. Hermione blushed and smacked Ron's shoulder, muttering under her breath about how he swore to not tell anyone.

"It was during a Quidditch match, and Harry was the Seeker." Sirius quickly commented on how proud of Harry he was for being the youngest Seeker in a century. "We thought that he was the one cursing Harry's broom so that it was trying to buck him off, so she snuck under the Slytherin stands and set his robes on fire to distract him." Sirius stood up, walked around the table to Hermione, and pulled her into a hug.

"You are my favorite kid at this table, next to Harry that is." he winked at Harry over Hermione's bushy hair. He walked back to his seat and Hermione blushed with embarrassment, looking particularly ruffled.

Remus smacked his shoulder when he sat. "Stop embarrassing the children you great oaf," he scolded. Sirius grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Draco still had his hand on Harry's thigh under the table and he ran his thumb in gentle circles on the spot just over his knee.

Molly looked Harry up and down appraisingly. "Well, you're not as skinny as you were last summer."

Draco stiffened beside Harry. "They starve him, you know. That's why he comes back looking like a twig," Draco practically growled.

Molly covered her mouth with her hand, letting out a small gasp of shock.

Sirius stood. "Sirius, what the hell are you doing?!" Remus asked as Sirius headed on the direction of the door.

"I've already been accused of murder, might as well make those accusations true. 'Tunie and the other Muggles are in Little Whinging, right? That's where I spotted you first as Padfoot." Sirius asked Harry.

Harry didn't answer. "Sirius, it's fine! You don't have to do anything!"

"The hell I don't! Sirius barked.

"If you do kill them, we won't be able to prove that you're innocent when all this crap is over!" Harry insisted.

Remus stood and walked calmly over to Sirius. He touched his shoulder gently. "Harry is right," he said quietly. Sirius visibly deflated, and Remus pulled him into his arms. He ran his fingers through Sirius' long hair.

The table was silent as Remus guided Sirius back to the table and they sat down.

Molly cleared her throat awkwardly. "So who's ready for dessert?"

After dinner, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco sat in the one sitting room that had been cleaned out to the point that it was a useable space. Ginny and the twins were upstairs discussing how they could listen in on the next Order meeting.

Draco and Harry were sharing the couch by the fire while Ron and Hermione were on the loveseat adjacent to them. Hermione was leaning against Ron's shoulder as he played with her hair, and Harry's head was in Draco's lap. Calm fingers ran through his hair and he slowly felt himself drifting into unconsciousness.

Molly walked into the room sometime later. "You lot should be heading off to bed, you've had a long day and we're going to be cleaning tomorrow." Ron sighed and followed Hermione's suit when she stood. Molly headed upstairs to tell the twins and Ginny.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. Draco offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.

When they reached the rooms, Harry was enveloped in Draco's arms as the blond hugged him tightly. "Try to get some sleep tonight," he murmured against Harry's hair. Harry hugged him back tightly.

"I'll try but no promises." They reluctantly parted and headed to their respective rooms.

When Draco entered the room that he would be sharing with the twins, he saw that they were both hunched over a desk covered in papers, muttering to each other. A small gaslamp illuminated their work, but it wasn't enough to disrupt Draco's sleep (that is if he managed to actually fall asleep without Harry in his arms.) He quietly called out, "Blumpy." An elf appeared in front of him with a quiet _pop._

"What can Blumpy be doings for young Master Draco?" the elf asked with a bow.

"Can you pack my school trunk and bring it here?" he asked quietly. Fred and George had looked over to see who Draco was talking to but had turned back to what they were doing.

"Of course, Young Master Draco!" The elf squeaked and disappeared again. Draco sat on one of the two beds, the one closest to the corner and not covered in various vials and strange looking devices. _Those must be some of the twins' inventions_ , Draco thought. Blumpy reappeared a few moments later with his trunk levitating behind him.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly. The elf simply bowed.

"Is there anything else Blumpy can be doings for Young Master Draco?"

"No, that's all. Thank you." Blumpy disappeared once again and Draco opened his trunk. His new robes were inside along with several button-down shirts and trousers. His pajamas were at the bottom with his briefs and socks. He pulled out some pajamas and his toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom to change.

When Harry got to the room he and Ron were sharing, Ron was already in bed and fast asleep. He was still wearing the shirt he had on that day, and his jeans were discarded on the floor near his bed. Ron hadn't even made it under the blankets.

Harry saw that his trunk had been moved up to the room. He opened it and looked for something to sleep in. One of Draco's shirts was on top of everything else. Harry grinned. He wouldn't mind the holes in the back. He pulled it out, then searched for a pair of pants. He dug around for his toothbrush and some toothpaste before heading to the bathroom.

Draco was in the middle of transfiguring his pajamas into a t-shirt and the kind of pants Harry wore to bed when the bathroom door opened. He cursed and dropped his wand onto the counter.

Harry gave him a puzzled look and closed the door behind him. "Hey," Harry murmured. Draco grinned and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple before picking up his wand again to finish transfiguring the pants.

"Can you lock the door so no-one else decides to walk in without even having the decency to knock?" Draco teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and locked the door. The bathroom was cramped and they were almost pressed body-to-body.

"I knew that it was you in here. You're the one who taught me how to use our bond to sense you." Harry put his toiletry bag and his pajamas on the counter and started stripping.

Draco smirked and pressed a kiss to Harry's bare shoulder. Harry shivered and reached for his shirt, but Draco's fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He pulled Harry even closer so that Harry was pressed against him.

Harry tugged at Draco's shirt until Draco caught his drift and removed it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while Draco held his hips.

Harry stood on his toes to press a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco dipped his head to reach his lips better. "I love you," Harry whispered against his lips when they broke the kiss to breathe.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry's. "I wish we could at least sleep in the same room if not in the same bed," Draco complained.

"I know. Just try to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." Harry kissed Draco one last time before pulling away and getting dressed. Draco pouted before following Harry's lead.

When they started brushing their teeth, Draco leaned against the counter facing Harry. He pressed a quick peck to Harry's lips, ducking to avoid the playful smack Harry aimed at his arm. Harry grinned goofily.

All too soon, they had finished getting ready for bed. They reluctantly went their separate ways.

After a night of sleeplessness and staring at the ceiling, Harry and Draco set groggily at the table with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Ron had explained the Percy situation the other night in the sitting room. Hermione was nursing a cup of coffee while Ron was half-asleep with his head propped up on his hand. Mrs. Weasley was filling up everyone's plates with eggs and bacon when Sirius and Remus shuffled in. Remus immediately headed for the enchanted coffee machine on the counter near the gas stove while Sirius collapsed in a seat and laid his head down on the table.

"Make me a cup too," Sirius grumbled.

Remus summoned two cups from the cupboard with a flick of his wand and poured coffee in both of them, filling one of the two cups with a disgusting amount of cream and sugar. He handed the sugary one to Sirius and took a sip of the black one. Sirius sighed gratefully as he was handed his cup and pressed a sloppy kiss to Remus' cheek.

"I can't believe you drink that cup of diabetes every morning," Remus muttered, taking another hefty sip of his coffee.

"Says the guy drinking that bitter, tasteless swill," Sirius said, scrunching his nose and drinking some of his own coffee.

"Hey! I take my coffee like I take my boyfriends: seriously black." Sirius couldn't help but snort at the joke as everyone chuckled. Sirius tried to kiss Remus' cheek again but missed and the kiss landed on his ear. Molly sat down once everyone had a plate of food and there was a round of 'thank you's as everyone tucked in.

Draco turned and whispered to Harry, "How did you sleep last night?"

Harry laughed dryly. "Bold of you to assume I fell asleep. What about you?"

"I didn't sleep either." He rested the side of his head against Harry's briefly before starting to eat.

Harry felt himself falling asleep as he and Draco beat a pair of carpets that Molly had charmed to float in front of them with the handles of a pair of brooms. Draco set down his broom and guided Harry to sit on the floor.

He let out a great yawn and rested his head against Draco's sweaty, dirt-streaked neck. "'M tired," he mumbled.

"I know love," Draco sighed, kissing Harry's sweaty hair. After a few moments of rest, Draco helped Harry to his feet and they continued beating the carpets.

Hermione knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence. "Molly needs help in the drawing room on the third floor. I'm busy helping Ron and Ginny clean the storage room and there's some pretty dark stuff in there," she announced. Draco propped his broom against the wall, pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, and followed Hermione to the drawing room.

There was a niggle of worry in Harry's stomach and he quietly followed behind them.

Molly was standing in front of a cabinet in the corner of the drawing room. "Thank you, Hermione! Boys, I need some help with this. Moody says that there's a boggart in here and I just needed a little back-up in case he was mistaken."

Draco nodded and drew his wand. "Oh! You can't be using magic outside of school, young man!" Molly scolded.

"The Trace doesn't work on Veela magic, I've been using magic all summer," Draco admitted, blushing. Molly nodded, mulling this over.

"Alright, well let's get to work." Molly pulled her wand out of her sleeve and flicked it, opening the cabinet doors. Suddenly what seemed to be a corpse fell out and landed on the floor with a thud.

It had a shock of red hair and Harry recognized it as Ron. That must be Molly's worst fear. Suddenly, the corpse multiplied and each morphed into a different member of the Weasley family. The last one morphed into Harry and Hermione.

Draco stepped in front of Molly, blocking her from view as she was petrified, her eyes wide with shock and glued to the corpses.

The corpses suddenly all disappeared; all but one. Harry's corpse turned its head and its milky, dead eyes moved, looking directly at Draco. "You didn't protect me. Why didn't you protect me? Don't you love me?" Draco took a shaky step forward, reaching out to the corpse before collapsing to his knees.

Harry stood in front of Draco protectively and the corpse rose to its feet, growing taller and its hair turning pale. Its face morphed to become pointier and the eyes cleared. Draco stood in front of him sneering. "You really thought I'd love a disgusting freak like you? Pathetic. Even your dirty Muggles can't bring themselves to love you. You're worthless. A waste of space. You deserve to be locked up in that cupboard and left to _rot_." There was a blur of motion and Harry saw the boggart had been tackled to the floor by the _real_ Draco.

Harry turned away as Draco punched the boggart. Even if the boggart wasn't really his Draco, the sight of Draco getting hurt was upsetting. There was an inhuman shrieking followed by a stifling silence. Harry turned back to see Draco panting and standing over a pile of ashes that was once the boggart, his wand in hand.

Draco hesitantly walked over to him and opened his arms in the offer of a hug. Harry didn't hesitate to accept. "I love you Harry, never doubt that. You're my whole world. I couldn't live without you." Harry nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged Draco back tightly.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione rushed into the room. "We heard screaming!" Ron spotted his mother and the tears in her eyes. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she startled.

"Mum, are you okay?" She nodded shakily and pulled him into a tight hug. The tears in her eyes started to flow.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The boggart was pretty bad," Harry said quietly, still squished against Draco's chest.

Harry could feel Draco's wings shaking inside his shirt and he smoothed his hands over them calmingly. Ron was still calming down his mother, now with Ginny's help, and soon everyone was calm enough to head to the kitchen.

Harry and Draco wordlessly began making tea. Harry filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove while Draco got out the tea and biscuits.

Everyone sat at the table in silence while the tea steeped. Draco was holding Harry close, his shoulders and wings still stiff under his shirt. After the tea was ready, Harry brought it over to the table and set the tray down, then took Draco's hand, gently guiding him to the one usable sitting room. No one commented on their departure.

"Harry, do you really think I don't love you?" Draco asked quietly when they took a seat on the couch.

"I know you love me, I just worry that I'm not good enough for you at times." Draco pulled Harry close and Harry slipped his hand into the slit in Draco's shirt to smooth his hands over the feathers of his wings and the skin of his shoulders again. His wrist tingled with the magic of the charm that made the slits unnoticeable if you weren't looking directly at them. Draco sighed and melted into the touch. "Dray, take out your wings," Harry commanded quietly. Draco looked around nervously before taking them out. He didn't like having his wings out for people other than Harry to see unless he was feeling threatened.

Harry straddled Draco's thighs and gently massaged his shoulders, moving over his back and to the joint where the wings joined his back. Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder as he continued rubbing the kinks out of his muscles. "I don't want you to die," Draco mumbled quietly against Harry's shoulder. Harry's hands froze.

"What?"

"I don't want you to die. I can't—" His voice cracked and he cut off. Harry tangled his fingers into Draco's pale hair and held him close to his chest.

"I'm not going to die." He pressed a kiss to Draco's lips and Draco moved his hands from Harry's thighs to hold his hips. Harry nuzzled his head into Draco's neck and they sat there for what seemed like a small forever. Harry continued stroking Draco's wings until he was nodding off to sleep.

Harry got off of Draco's lap and pushed him so he was reclining on the couch before laying on his chest. Draco folded his wings back into his shirt and wrapped his arms around Harry before drifting off to sleep.

The two boys were roused from their sleep a short few hours later by Ron. "Mum says it's time for dinner," he announced. Harry sleepily lifted his head and looked around. Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Somehow while they were asleep, they had turned so that Harry was wedged between Draco and the back of the couch, and Draco was half-draped over Harry.

"Can't get up," Harry mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders and laying his head back against the arm of the couch.

Ron waved his hand dismissively and left. Harry's stomach growled and Draco lifted his head. "You need to eat." Harry shook his head and clutched Draco tighter.

"Wanna sleep," he muttered. Draco unwrapped Harry's arms from his shoulders and sat up.

"Come on, love. You need to eat." Harry groaned and reluctantly sat up. Draco pulled him to his feet and took his hand, guiding him to the kitchen.

They sat down at the table; Ginny was to Draco's left and Sirius was to Harry's right. "You look tired, kiddo. Are you okay?" Harry nodded.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." Hermione looked at him suspiciously before understanding dawned on her and her eyes widened.

"Harry dear, why didn't you sleep last night?" Molly asked. "You already were dead on your feet when you headed up to bed."

"Veelas and their Mates don't sleep well when they're apart for a couple of years after bonding," Hermione blurted out.

Molly's mouth formed a small 'o' of shock and realization. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I had no clue! We'll change the sleeping arrangements tonight!"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's fine. You didn't know, it's not your fault," Harry insisted. Molly fretted for a little longer before settling down. Draco smiled and placed a quick kiss to Harry's cheek before turning back to his meal.

That night, Ron slept in the twin's room and Draco moved into the room with Harry. After they climbed into bed, Draco pulled Harry into his arms, sighing deeply, his breath ruffling Harry's hair. It was only a few moments before Harry drifted off to sleep, Draco following close behind.

Harry was the first to wake in the morning. He was curled up against Draco's side and one of Draco's wings was wrapped around him. Draco was sprawled out across the bed in a similar fashion to a starfish. His face was calm and peaceful, even in the dim room, his face seemed to glow. Harry smiled sleepily and closed his eyes again. He absentmindedly stroked the wing that was wrapped around him before he jolted with a sudden realization. He could smell cooking eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. They had to get downstairs if they were going to have time for breakfast before starting on cleaning out the house. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretched.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but we have to get dressed and go downstairs if we're going to have time to eat breakfast before we start on cleaning." Draco groaned and threw his arm dramatically over his eyes.

"I can't! I'm so tired I'd drop dead if I have to get up!" he whined dramatically. Harry scoffed and lightly shoved his shoulder.

"Bloody drama queen. Come on, I'm hungry." At that, Draco sighed and sat up, stretching. Before he could tuck his wings back in Harry stroked them, moving his hands from the joint joining the wings to Draco's back down to the tips of the feathers.

His fingers lingered over the extra joint in Draco's wings that would slowly disappear until he was no longer able to hide his wings under his shirt. It allowed him to fold them further so they tucked nicely against his back. Young Veela tended to hide their wings in their youth as a defense mechanism built up centuries ago when they were hunted for their hair and feathers that could be used in potions, wands, and special ceremonies. It is illegal to hunt Veelas now and there are more humane ways of getting Veela hair and feathers, but the mechanism was so embedded in the DNA and instincts of young Veela that it never faded. Draco only unfurled his wings when he felt himself or Harry were in danger, but he was getting better at managing them unintentionally coming out of his shirt. Harry wondered what Draco's wings would look like ten years from now when the wing tips would hang nearly to the floor.

Harry mused about the book he read at Draco's request discussing how adult Veelas tend to flaunt their wings as a sign of strength and he nearly laughed when he thought of how egotistical Draco would be. He'd be impossible to live with.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, rousing Harry from his thoughts.

"Nothing, just about how insufferable you'll be when you start flaunting your wings. You already have an ego the size of Russia." Draco huffed indignantly and turned his nose up.

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly modest! I'm the kindest, most selfless person I know!" Harry broke into a fit of giggles at that. Draco scoffed and smacked Harry with a pillow, trying to hide the smile that was building on his face, but Harry saw it. He grinned and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before climbing out of bed. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back.

"No, don't leave meeee!" Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes as he was pulled into Draco's lap.

"Dray, I'm starving! I'll waste away before the hour's up if I don't eat _now_!" Draco kissed the nape of Harry's neck, smirking at Harry's own display of dramatics before releasing him with a sigh.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" They hurriedly got dressed and headed downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen, Molly was at the stove with an incredibly large frying pan, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were at the table. "Good, you're up! I was just about to send Ron to get you. I just finished making breakfast," she said, casting a levitation charm to carry the frying pan over to the table and float food onto everyone's plate. Harry and Draco sat down to the left of Hermione and Ron. "Arthur already headed off to work and Sirius and Remus are still sleeping. That reminds me, Arthur is going to be talking to the Improper Use of Magic Office to get the matter of your court hearing sorted out."

"Okay." Draco squeezed Harry's arm and they both started eating. Sirius and Remus shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, repeating the process from yesterday morning: Remus heading for the coffee maker like it was the only thing in the world that mattered as Sirius collapsed on the table. Ginny moved the plate of food in front of him away before his face landed in it. Instead, his face landed on the wood of the table. When Remus walked over to the table with the coffee, he smiled fondly at Sirius and pet his hair before setting the coffee down on the table, right out of reach.

Sirius went to grab it but couldn't reach. He looked up in shock and pouted at Remus. "Moooonyyyyy!" he whined. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Because you're a noisy pillock that snored all night and hogged blankets," Remus said flatly, sipping his coffee. He leaned his hip against the table and watched the dramatics play out.

"Come on, you don't mean that!"

Remus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sirius over the rim of his coffee cup, hiding the smile trying to form on his face.

"Moons, my love, my light! Please!" Sirius pleaded dramatically. He was still laying on the table at this point, both of his arms reaching out for the coffee. Remus took another sip of his coffee and pushed Sirius' coffee mug a touch closer with his finger. Sirius managed to snag his finger on the handle and pull it closer to him, taking a large gulp. "Remus John Lupin I never thought that you could be so cruel and heartless," Sirius scolded. Remus rolled his eyes and took a seat beside him, kissing his temple before pulling his plate closer to him.

After a few minutes of sipping on his coffee, Sirius furrowed his brow and stared thoughtfully at his plate. "Rem, what month is it?"

"It's the first of June."

Harry nudged Draco with his elbow. "Draco, your birthday is in four days."

"Wow, I had no idea," Draco drawled sarcastically. Harry snorted and pinched him lightly.

"Won't your parents want you home for your birthday?" Molly asked.

"No. Normally I go to France with Mother and we have a private celebration there while Father stays at the mansion to deal with business, but I didn't go with her this year," Draco explained.

"Well we can have the celebration here, then," Molly decided. "I would ask if we could invite your mother, but given the circumstances…" Molly trailed off. Draco shook his head.

"It's fine."

Sirius whispered something to Remus and he nodded with a small smile, but hardly anyone took notice.

"Harry's birthday is in July," Draco said offhandedly.

Sirius nodded. "The 31st of July if I remember correctly," he said. Draco hummed in affirmation.

"Well we have some planning to do," Molly announced.

Cleaning the house was going much faster than Harry expected it to go. Ron and Ginny had finished cleaning out two of the bathrooms on the third floor while he and Draco had helped Sirius clean out some of the bedrooms and another sitting room. They had piles upon piles of Dark artifacts and old junk that was going to be thrown out. Kreacher was constantly trying to sneak things out of the trash while Sirius was doing everything he could to stop him. Harry and Draco were currently cleaning out a glass case filled with odd objects and other junk in the sitting room. Harry picked up a strange looking locket and examined it. He tried to open it but it was sealed shut.

"Harry, put that down!" Draco said urgently. Harry dropped the locket in surprise and Draco pushed Harry behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius called. Draco shivered.

"I think that's a… No, that's impossible. Not even our family is _that_ crazy," Draco muttered.

"You'd be surprised," Sirius drawled. "What do you think it is?" He walked over and looked at the locket.

"Horcrux," Draco said, barely a murmur. Sirius froze. Draco took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"No, not even my mother was that insane. But…" Sirius ran his hands through his long hair before sighing deeply. "Kreacher!" The house elf appeared, muttering profanities and insults under his breath. "Kreacher, what is this locket?"

Kreacher saw the locket and the sneer on his wrinkled face fell. Tears built in the corners of his eyes. "Kreacher is being sorry, he couldn't follow Master Regulus' orders! Kreacher couldn't destroy it no matter how hard he was tryings!" he wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

"Master Regulus was orderings me to destroy the locket but Kreacher could not!" Kreacher had fallen to his knees on the floor, tugging on his ears.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, Master Regulus wasn't telling Kreacher, only that it had to be destroyed."

"Do you know anything else about this locket? Even things Regulus told you not to tell _anyone_?" Sirius was now pacing. Kreacher opened and closed his mouth several times, clearly trying to find a loophole to the question, but a defeated look washed over his face.

"Master Regulus is being telling Kreacher this locket could help stop the Dark Lord. Kreacher wasn't wantings to destroy it but Master Regulus wanted it done and Kreacher proudly serves The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Sirius froze in his steps. "Moons, can you come in here?" Sirius called. A few moments later, Remus walked in.

"What is it, Pads?"

"Look at this." Sirius picked up a broom from the floor and used it to hook the locket on the handle and pick it up without touching it. Remus took a step forward and looked at it.

"Holy shit. Sirius, please tell me that's not what I think it is," Remus pleaded.

"If you're thinking it's a Horcrux, you're probably right. We need to get Moody here soon and have him take it to Dumbledore." Remus nodded.

"I'm going to go make a firecall. Put that somewhere safe where no one can touch it by mistake. There's no way to know how it will act." Sirius nodded, his mouth set in a grim line. He dropped the locket back onto the ground and fetched a wooden box from the trash heap. It was one of the few items without some sort of curse or nasty thing inside. He set the box open on the ground and used the broom to put it inside and closed the box, locking it and pocketing the key.

He tucked the box under his arm. "Come on, let's clean somewhere else until Moody can look this room over, just to be safe."

Sirius led them to the second floor and to a tea room. There was a large dusty tapestry on far wall that looked like a family tree. Harry walked over, Draco following close behind. Sirius stood beside him and looked at the dusty fabric, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"You're not on here," Harry noted.

"Nope, my dear old mother blasted me off. I used to be right there," he said, pointing to a scorched hole in the fabric. "She did it right after I ran away when I was sixteen."

"You ran away?" Harry asked in surprise. Sirius nodded.

"Where did you go?"

"Your dad's place. Your grandparents were good people. They sort of adopted me as a second son. I stayed at the Potter's during summer holidays and Remus and I got a place after we turned seventeen and graduated Hogwarts." Sirius's eye spotted something else on the tapestry. "She did the same to Andromeda. She married a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks. Tonks isn't on here, though." He pointed to another scorch mark between the names Bellatrix and Narcissa. Harry followed the golden thread linking Narcissa's name to Lucius Malfoy and then to Draco Malfoy. "You two are related?" Harry asked, turning from his godfather to his soulmate. Draco nodded.

"Most pureblood families are related in some way, even if it's distantly," Draco said.

"First cousin, once removed," Sirius murmured, following the thread along the tapestry from his scorch mark to Draco's name. Draco nodded.

"I came here once when I was probably five or six. It's just as gloomy and foul as it was when I first came." Sirius nodded.

"I never thought I'd get trapped in this house again. It's ideal for the Order's headquarters, though. My father put every security measure known to wizard on it. It's unplottable, not to mention Dumbledore casting the Fidelius Charm on it. He cast the same spell to protect your parents' house, but you know how that turned out. Dumbledore's the Secret Keeper this time, he doesn't trust anyone else."

There suddenly was a loud crashing noise downstairs and a horrible shrieking noise filled the air. Sirius cursed and ran in the direction of the shrieking, Draco and Harry hot on his heels.

When they got to the front door, they found Tonks on the ground. She had apparently tripped over an umbrella stand, but she wasn't the one shrieking. There was a portrait on the wall screaming bloody murder. "FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FOREFATHERS! MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" Draco approached the portrait in shock. His wings had flared out defensively when he first heard the screaming but he didn't seem to notice. Harry was still holding Draco's hand and he edged closer with him.

"Aunt Walburga?" The shrieking stopped. The portrait was of an older looking woman with greying black hair wearing emerald robes. Her hair was once tied up in a severe bun, but now pieces were flying lose, giving her an insane demeanor.

"Draco? What are you doing with these blood-traitors?" Her eyes moved to his wings and he folded them self-consciously. "You came into your inheritance." Draco nodded.

Sirius was standing off to the side in shock. Remus was next to him, his eyes equally wide, while Tonks had stood and dusted herself off.

Walburga's eyes followed Draco's hand to Harry's and then up to Harry's face. "You're Mated to a filthy-blooded half-breed." Draco's eyes grew stony and he pulled Harry closer, wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't you dare insult my Mate," he snarled. Walburga's face fell.

"My whole family has gone to ruin," she moaned. "All of you! FILTH! SCUM!" Sirius and Remus lunged forward and wrestled the curtains of the portrait shut, silencing the screams.

"That was my darling mother," Sirius snarked. "Lovely woman, isn't she?"

"Sorry about that," Tonks apologized. "Someone keeps moving the umbrella stand so I trip over it!" She glared at the said umbrella stand that Harry realized was made out of a hollowed out troll leg.

"Probably Kreacher," Remus muttered.

"Anyways," Tonks said, "Mad-Eye sent me to check out that locket and take it to Dumbledore. Something came up with protecting the You-Know-What." She gave a sideways glance to Harry and Draco.

Molly walked out of the kitchen and whispered, "Lunchtime!" before heading upstairs to fetch everyone else. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks exchanged a look.

"You boys go eat, we have to discuss some things," Remus said. Harry sighed and followed Draco into the kitchen. It was empty except for them. When the door to the kitchen closed, Harry suddenly found himself pressed against the wall with Draco peppering kisses slowly over his neck.

"We can't do this here!" he hissed. Draco just nuzzled his neck and kissed gently over his Mark before capturing his lips in a lazy kiss. Harry melted into it and they kissed for a few seconds before Draco pulled away. Harry leaned forward, chasing his lips, but Draco held him back gently.

"I love you," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, looking down at Harry through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I love you too." Draco kissed Harry again gently before pulling away and fixing his hair that was ruffled when Harry had unconsciously laced his fingers through when they were kissing.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Fred spilled through the door followed by Molly. "Sirius and Remus will be here in a moment," she announced. Fred assessed Harry and Draco's appearance.

"Don't be snogging so close to the food!" He protested. Harry blushed so hard it showed through his dark skin and a light blush tinted Draco's cheekbones. Ron sniggered and Hermione slapped his shoulder playfully while Molly ignored the comment and instead ushered everyone to the table and placed a large plate of sandwiches on the table. Draco placed his hand on Harry's leg under the table as they ate and Harry recognized that Draco felt the need to be close to him after the encounter with the portrait in the hall.

"Harry, Draco, did you two and Sirius finish up cleaning out those bedrooms upstairs?"

"We finished cleaning up the two bedrooms but we had to stop cleaning the sitting room when we found something pretty Dark. Sirius and Remus are discussing it with Tonks," Draco explained. Molly nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. She questioned the others about their progress before a heavy silence fell over the table.

After lunch, everyone headed back to work. Harry and Draco found Sirius in the hall bidding farewell to Tonks, who had the box with the locket in it under her arm. The door closed and Sirius turned around, spotting them. "Remus and I are going to grab a sandwich real quick before we finish up the third floor. Tonks gave us the all-clear."

Draco nodded. "We'll head upstairs and get a headstart." Remus smiled and nodded. Draco took Harry's hand and they headed upstairs. When they got to the room they had been cleaning out before finding the locket, Draco once again crowded Harry up against the wall. He held Harry's waist gently and rested his forehead on the top of Harry's head. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Draco, are you ok?" There was no reply. Harry pulled Draco's head away from his own so he could see Draco's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears were threatening to escape the corners.

"Oh love," Harry whispered. He pulled Draco into a tight hug, rubbing his hands over his back soothingly. He felt Draco's arms wrap around him. Harry gently made shushing noises as he held Draco close. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I've got you. You're okay." Draco's breathing slowly evened out.

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked quietly.

"The boggart, and now the portrait. I'm worried you're going to realize you deserve better than me." Harry shook his head and cradled the back of Draco's neck.

"That's impossible. You're the one who deserves better, you git." Draco let out a watery laugh.

"I love you," Draco murmured.

"I love you too." Draco took a shaky breath, hugged Harry tightly again, and finally released him. Harry pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder and they got to work.

 **Finals month will be over soon! (I'm not kidding, at my school it's finals MONTH.) I'm having a dilemma with figuring out how to write over the summer. Not only will I not have my school computer AGAIN, but I'll be working. I'm considering buying a phone so I can use Google Docs on there, but I'll have to get money first. I am** _ **not**_ **ditching this fic though, I'm too attached to it. It'll just be a bit between updates. Thank you guys for sticking with this despite my shitty update schedule. Reviews are appreciated! Oh! This fic is now on AO3! I'll have the link to my AO3 in my bio!**

 **Also, if you're reading Silent Love, please check the notice I just posted as Chapter 3. I am NOT ditching that fic. I am not a fic ditcher. I just needed to fix it up.**


End file.
